Wind in the Willows
by RoseintheShadows7
Summary: Willow was a female Hunter. When stumbled upon 4 Survivors she doesn't want to harm them, in fact, she feels the need to protect them and learn from them.Who new what it would lead to! T for blood and possible death. RoxNick and EllisXoc
1. Beginning, for lack of better title

A lone Hunter snoozed atop of an abandoned building. There were obvious differences between this particular Hunter and the others looming over the passing survivors as they battled their way through hordes and hordes of commons. First of all, the hooded sweater that it wore was five-times to large for it. There were others too. The watery grey eyes rather than glowing red, the fact that the fingers did not stretch out for a ridiculously long time… and that it was female.

* * *

(Hunter's POV)

I stretched my arms as I awoke from another peaceful nap. How lovely the silence of the day was, all of my so called 'brothers' and 'sisters' had followed prey to a different area so I was alone other than the occasional common passing through. Yawning to myself I slowly got to my feet, sniffing the air as I did, hoping their scent remained. It was so I set to work, checking my worn out knapsack I went down my mental list of my possessions.

Torn picture of myself (or so I guessed) check…

Strange thin chain with opening trinket on the end check…

Book with words I no longer comprehended check…

Large yellow envelope full of papers with more words that were beyond me… check…

T-shirt that I found in my old home check…

That was everything I'd ever need. I did not feel the compelling need to kill. I did not wish for the death of the Survivors I was tracking. I simply wanted to remember everything I could about myself. I knew that I was inside of this horrid Infected's body, somewhere, deep inside my conscious I was still the twenty-some year old girl I had been. I was determine to find my place in the quickly changing world, determined to learn to read the book I had, determined to get out alive… determined to get THEM out alive.

I mean, of course, the Survivors I was tracking. There were four; three males and one female (thank goodness I could still count). I studied them really, figuring out their names slowly, trying to re-learn what I could. What I did learn was that the tall one in the white coat was named Nick. He had been a gambler (whatever THAT was) and was about to hit the big time when he lost his money in a "bad-hand of poker". (I had no sensible idea in the slightest on how one could win money in a game of poking one another.)

I also discovered that the larger one in a purple shirt and black leather gloves (I knew they were leather thanks to my well-developed sense of smell) was called Coach. I was surprised when his name rang a long forgotten bell in the midst of my sub-conscious. 'Coach' was an instructor in a sport or game of some sort, I recalled. I realized that Coach was actually a coach for High School Football. I recalled nothing of this term but was exhilarated by the small memory of what a coach was. This was the one thing urging me on for a long while now, seeing as nothing else rang even a dead bell.

Then there was the female. I am ashamed to admit now that I originally thought her name was Ro (but then again who could blame me? They kept calling her Ro). Eventually I realized that her true name was Rochelle, Ro was just the group's fond 'Nic-name' for her. Rochelle was a reporter for something called a 'newspaper'. Without the slightest idea of what a newspaper was I listened to this particular conversation carefully, hoping for an answer. When I received none I settled for what the other male had to say, which was quite a lot.

Ellis was his name. He was my favorite of all Survivors I had ever seen and 'studied'. He had earned this through his fondness for talking. I heard WONDERFUL stories from the past come from that young man; he always had something humorous to share. He was constantly talking about something called a 'Keith'. I learned about the joys of having a close friend to depend on and all the misadventures they shared. I learned more from Ellis than any of the others. He talked of fantastic things like roller coasters and paintball guns and Keiths and gasoline and graveyards, I could hardly contain my joy when Ellis would launch into a story.

I wished that I could join the group and question them all about everything I wanted to know, but two vital things held me back. The weapons they destroyed the lesser Infected with scared all my wits out of me. If I journeyed too close I could lose my head or arm or leg or some important appendage of that sort to Nick's straight shot.

The second thing keeping me from learning about them to the fullest extent … I didn't have the slightest idea of how to speak in full thoughts or to even express a simple feeling. I loathed their ability of simple communication with one another. Sure I understood most, but understanding the words did not bring them out of my throat and past my lips easily. I made my best effort, practicing every chance I got. I could form small words, focusing on "Keith" since this seemed to be Ellis's favorite subject.

I also tried to learn Rochelle's words, just in case using the same words males did would offend her. (I knew nothing of human culture then, it was not a common subject the small group spoke of). It was harder with Rochelle's words though, she hardly spoke unless spoken to. I believed she was mourning for other's lives… but she did say some words over and over. "Sweety," was one that I could manage quite well.

"Ellis, sweety, can this wait?" She would say when Ellis's stories would stretch to long for her. (This annoyed me at times because that would stop my "lessons" short.

Coach and Nick were challenges though. Most words they said seemed too forward and I recognized some as 'swear' words (I didn't want to offend ANYONE if I ever did come in contact with these creatures). I decided to avoid those for now. When Nick did speak it was quietly, as if trying to keep from being heard. I figured he was the smartest though. After all there WAS someone listening in to their conversations. Coach was a little easier to hear, seeing as he was usually shouting. I tried to catch some of these shouted words, hoping they were important. I heard the word "Helicopter" from him often so I tried that every now and then, though it seemed long and beyond my now primitive vocabulary.

"Hunter." I tried the word as he had when he spotted on of my brethren hiding behind a hedge. I could get it out alright, still struggling slightly. "I… am… Hunter…" I said the words slowly, hopping down from the roof tops. "Hunter…" Deciding to try a larger word I tried, 'helicopter'.

It sounded more like a deafening screech with the ending cut short. This was going to be harder than I had hoped. I broke into a sprint, remaining on my legs as a human would rather than lowering into a full on four limbs as my so called kin would. I liked the human run better anyways. Besides, the Survivors were close so I didn't need to go too fast. I could already smell Coach's unmistakable leather scent from his gloves coming from not too far away.

"Heli—cop—tor—" I tried sounding each part of the word out by themselves. "Helicopter…" Satisfied I rested my mind for the moment. As I said before I had retained no previous memories of how to speak and though my senses had become acute and alert my mind had slowed when it came to human subjects. How was I expecting myself to learn these things with no teacher? Every now and again I pictured Rochelle teaching me what the peculiar shapes on a page meant and Ellis explaining to me what a paintball gun was. Perhaps Nick would teach me this 'poker' and Coach could explain to me the all the wonders of 'High School Football'.

I heard a familiar shriek… a Sobbing Sister had been startled by the Survivors. Now, in a sense of emergency, I dropped to all fours and I zoomed around a corner and towards the source of the sound. It was clear where the Survivors were, huddled together, surrounded by, as I counted, four hordes, six of my kin, two tongue users, and a half dozen back riders. Crap, they wouldn't survive this, even with Nick's ace shot and Rochelle's excellent ability with the sharp axe she wielded.

I groaned to myself quietly, I could not let them die and could not let them see me. I slipped into the very back of the fight, picking off the Commons from around the edge of the battle. Slashing my sharp claws (if that was the right word for the sharp nails, almost metallic nails really, that I possessed) through their midsections I fought my way through two of the hordes, getting drenched in blood. I could hardly stand the stench that was coming off of my now soiled hoodie.

The forces of Infected began to thin and I turned my eyes for a split second… only to see the sobbing one throw herself at Rochelle, who fell to the ground. She was screaming so loud that I was sure my ears would explode. I heard Ellis shout something, trying to shoot the crazed Infected off of his companion. When Nick joined in the fight for Ro's life I realized that there was no way that they'd be able to save her with the weapons they had.

Without thinking of all possible consequences, I bolted towards the group. They hardly noticed me. That was, they didn't notice me until I had thrown myself against the Sobber, dragged it off of the helpless Survivor's form, and began slashing viciously at her arms. The horrible screams that came from that Infected's mouth were even worse than Rochelle's cries of desperation.

The horde chased after a blinking light that Nick threw forcefully at them as I slashed wildly at the Sobber, unaware of the Survivors staring at me with eyes full of disbelief. The Sobbing Sister's cries and screams faded and she simply slashed a long, clean cut through my mid-section. I fell away, screaming a word that I did not recall. "HELP!!!" I hit the ground and all in the world went black.

* * *

(Rochelle's POV)

I couldn't believe the relief I felt when the Witch was pulled off of me. I heard a pipe bomb explode and Nick came over to help me up. "Who shot that thing off me?" I asked.

Nick was staring at something, a look of sheer awe glued to his face. "That thing dragged it off of ya…"

I followed his gaze to what looked like a Hunter, tearing a screaming Witch apart. The hood over its head slipped though, revealing the long red locks of a woman. "A new strain of the infection?" I whispered, feeling a sense of underlying panic rise within me.

Nick shrugged, pulling me towards the nearby Safe Room. Coach started to follow too… but then a scream more distinct than the Witch's but not one that belonged to any of our team pervaded the air. "HELP!!!"

The Witch had dug a long claw into the Hunter's (was it a Hunter??) stomach and it had yelled, in plain English, for help. When the Hunter (again question mark) fell the Witch ran like there was no tomorrow in the opposing direction.

Ellis stared at the unmoving form of the Hunter(?). When he started to step towards it Coach grabbed his arm roughly, restraining him from assisting the creature. "What are you doin' boy?"

"Helping her." Ellis answered simply trying to shrug Coach's hand off.

Nick stared at him with that 'are-you-completely-insane-Ellis' look. "Have you gone completely wacko kid? It's INFECTED. You know those things that are trying to KILL us?!"

"But it saved Ro. It… She needs help!" Ellis defended; still trying to pry his arm away from Coach's vice-like grip, to no avail might I add.

"And get us all killed? I don't think so Ellis." Nick shook his head. "I say no way."

Ellis glanced around at us. "Coach…please?" Coach shook his head, a grunt of finality confirmed his absolute no. Then Ellis turned to me, his eyes in their puppy dog beg. "Rochelle?"

I glanced at the form of the Hunter (?) again. I thought of how ruthlessly it tore at the Witch, having no problem at all with killing it, for the most part at least. "Ellis…honey…" I had to look away from his still begging, pale blue eyes. "No."

Ellis nodded sadly, knowing that an argument was the last thing the group needed right now. "All right. But if it's still alive in the mornin' I don't care what y'all say, I'm helpin' it."

"Grow up kid." Coach said, finally releasing the Texan's arm. "Let's camp here for tonight. We'll get to the next Evac station soon."

We all nodded gravely. I patted Ellis's back comfortingly as we walked towards the Safe Room's red reinforced door, hoping it would lift his spirits enough to annoy Nick for a substantial amount of time. At least that would break a silence.

I heard rustling from behind us.

Instinct turned me around, both hands gripping my hand gun tightly. I was amazed to see the Hunter(?) standing there, clutching the wound that the Witch had caused and gazed at me straight into the eyes. Hurt flooded the barely visible eyes as they stared at me. I shivered. It felt like she (?) could see my every thought.

Ellis stuck his tongue out at Nick teasingly. "Told ya she wasn't dead."

"Hun—" The creature forced out awkwardly. Nick and Coach exchanged confused and cautious glances. The creature looked frustrated with itself and stumbled forward a few steps. "Hunt—" Nick cocked his rifle. The girl (?) pointed at the roof and said clearly. "Hunter!"

I turned just in time to see a hooded hunter launch itself at Nick, slashing manically at his shoulders, knocking him off balance. The moment Nick hit the ground there was a loud screech from the new Infected as she launched herself into the fight, prying the Hunter off of Nick and rolling to the side with it. The Hunter seemed to forget about Nick for the moment, and began slashing at the new Infected's arms.

I fired at the larger of the two, guessing it was the one we wanted; it was pretty much IMPOSSIBLE to see their whole bodies clearly due to the murderous hands slashing so quickly. Nick joined in quickly as Coach and Ellis turned towards the horde that all the yelling had attracted. This just was NOT our day.

The larger Hunter seemed to overpower the female, slashing easily at her, holding her down. Then just as soon as the Hunter had leapt at us, it was killed swiftly, and tossed carelessly aside. The new Infected was definitely faster. The female stood, shaking with what seemed like rough panting. She turned towards me for half a moment…and I swear, her lips tugged up at the ends in a little, sad smile… before she hit the ground.

398510941834096256

(Hunter's POV)

I think I was starting to wake up when it occurred to me that the fighting was over. The Survivors were safe, so I was happy. I would still get to learn about Ellis and Rochelle and Nick and Coach. It would be great. Even though they'd seen me they didn't try to kill me, which urged me on even more.

But I would lose time… I had to patch myself up before I could continue following them. I sighed tiredly, not yet opening my eyes. I tried moving my fingers first; just to see if they still worked or if I'd broken them in the crazed fight against my kin. They did which was a good sign. If my fingers didn't work then I was pretty much doomed. After all, I had no weapon but my so called 'claws'.

Then it dawned on me… the ground was too soft and warm to be dirt… the light was too dim to be the direct light of the afternoon sun… and the world around me was too quiet to be the Outside. I sat up too quickly and hissed in pain as the sore wounds protested against the sudden movement.

Then a familiar voice said in a very unfamiliar way. "She's alive!"

I looked around me, everything coming into focus. I was Inside the Hide Room that the Survivors were so careful to withdraw into. Ellis was sitting on the floor next to me, looking like a small child who'd just found a hurt kitten and was watching it carefully.

Rochelle stood close behind him, examining my face (I assumed at least that's why she was staring). Coach was sitting in the corner, going through what looked like a wooden box full of strange smells. Nick glared at me from the corner, one hand closed tightly around his weapon.

I gazed fearfully at them all, terrified to move. Everyone of my 'natural' instincts told me to attack and destroy… but older instincts urged me to speak, to give them some small reason to Trust me. "I…I am not hurt you." I tried, hoping this meant something encouraging.

Rochelle glanced warily at Nick, who nodded slightly, not releasing his metal weapon. She then came towards me slowly, reaching out a hand for my bag that was still clasped tightly on my back. I cowered away hugging it close.

"It's all right," Ellis said. "She just wants to help you."

I gazed at him. The word help was what I'd screamed on impulse… maybe it's what I needed. I slowly removed my bag and opened it pulling out my book first (I think I showed her this first because of my learning Want and how in my imagination it was Rochelle teaching me about the symbols in the book). She opened it, leafing through the battered pages. "A Bible?" Rochelle questioned aloud.

I heard Coach mutter something inaudible, so in hopes of reassuring them I pulled out the chain with the trinket on the end next. This time I held it out to Ellis, since he was closest. "Uh… thanks?" Ellis muttered, taking it and opening the end. "It's empty."

"Thanks…" I repeated in confusion, trying to grasp this new word. "Nick!" I said next, realizing that I had excluded him and Coach.

Looking surprised that I knew his name Nick stepped forward, not yet relinquishing his hold on the weapon in his hands. I pulled out the soft t-shirt that I had so carefully protected. I knew it had belonged to me in the past, so I wanted them to understand that I at least remembered that. When I tried to hand it to him he didn't take it, so I briefly wondered if I had done something wrong.

Coach took it from me though and held it out in front of him, examining the front carefully. "It's a community college shirt. I wonder if she went there before this mess."

"I'm still wonderin' how she knows who we are."

By 'we' I'm sure Nick meant he was still perplexed at how I knew his name. So I tried to explain. I pointed at Rochelle. "Rochelle… reporter and Infect make her run…"

Rochelle's jaw practically hit the floor when it dropped. "How--?"

I continued without answering (since I didn't know how to), pointing at Nick. "Nick played the… poker… Infect make him run…" I was pleased now. I had their attention and was conveying a message.

Next was Coach. "Coach does… the football… Infect make him run…"

Next was Ellis and since I knew nothing of what he was doing before the Infection struck I said, "Ellis talks. He says much."

This made them all burst out laughing as if this was the funniest thing they'd heard since time began. I was proud of myself; I had explained all I knew without _**too**_ much of a problem.

"Yeah I guess she overheard us or something." Ellis chuckled when the laughter was finally dying down.

Nick was even considering what I was now. "But, why would she help us?"

"Ellis…" I said again. Not sure of how to go on I scratched my head. Hmmm… "Ellis and Nick could not stop Sobber." I strained it out. Then I remembered my picture and excitedly dived for my bag. "Wait… you see…"Ellis looked at Nick and shrugged, clearly not understanding what I meant. I pulled out the torn picture of me out of my bag and held it up. "Me…" I pointed at the smiling girl.

Nick dropped his gun on the floor and took the picture without hesitating. He held it close to a lamp that was sitting on the nearby counter top and examined it carefully. "It says 'Willow Sanders and…' the rest was ripped off."

"That's weird. Who'd rip the picture?" Coach asked nobody in particular.

"Let's think about that later." Ellis said clutching his mid-section. "I'm _**starving!!**_"

Rochelle tossed him something in a shiny wrapper from the box Coach had been rooting through. "Eat that."

"A granola bar, again? Man, I want some REAL food."

"Shut up and eat it Ellis!"

"No! I'm going out to that market across the street."

"Be my guest, I'm not going with you."

"Maybe I will."

"Guys!" Nick cut in.

"I'd like to see you try."

"You just know I'll make it."

"GUYS!! SHUT THE – UP!!" Nick shouted.

Ellis and Rochelle both shut up and turned to listen. I whimpered. I did NOT like yelling.

"What are we gonna do about her?"

* * *

**Okay!!**

**Longest chapter I've ever written in under a week. Re-read it like 12 times before I was satisfied with the direction I was going. So? Good? Bad? Meh? Okay? Pickles? Gummy Bears? Great?**

**You chose!!**

**I feel like I crammed too much into one chapter… maybe I'm even rushing the plot, just let me know if I need to slow down!!**

**OKLAY DOKLAY!! Review plzz!!**

**Oh! One last thing!**

**Thank you to CrazyChibiSama the author of **The Misadventures of a curious Hunter **(MY FAV L4D STORY!!) For *cough* letting me to use this idea *cough* (I asked them but I didn't get an answer and I got impatient. If they ask me to stop I will but, I AM NOT A PATIENT PERSON!)**

**Also, if you have questions on stuff in my story (character, events, objects, special infected, etc.) Just let me know via review. THANXXX!!**

**RITS7**


	2. For Tanks and a Hundred Hunters

**GAHHHH!! I'M SOOOO HAPPY!!! My story wasn't even on for a full 24 hours and it had already been favorited 8 times!! I AM SOOOO HAPPY!!**

**Also, I got 5 reviews already *happy dance* and one gave me a vital piece of info that I somehow missed. ELLIS IS NOT FROM TEXAS!! I know, I was surprised too. Haha! **

**But seriously, I forgot my whole disclaimer doohickey last chapter so I apologize to Valve. I do not own L4D or the characters. (My name is not Valve so that's a NO brainer!!)**

**EXCEPT 4 WILLOW!! She's mine! DO NOT STEAL HER!! (You've been warned *evil glare*)**

**Okay sooooooooooooooooooo please review! PLEASE!!**

**OKAY!!**

**TO THE STORY!!! *does another dorky dance***

* * *

Rochelle tore another piece of gauze from the roll in her health pack. She was fixing up Nick's bloodied shoulder while Ellis, Coach, and Willow were raiding the nearby convenience store. She dipped the torn bandage carefully in the antiseptic and let it soak while she carefully examined the gaping wound. It was deep… far deeper than any of them had previously received. "You are seriously messed up here Nick."

"Thank you Rochelle, that makes me feel LOADS better!" Nick sighed, ignoring the painful throbbing in his shoulder.

"This is gonna sting like crap." Rochelle warned, getting ready to dab the gash with the medicine.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Oh please Rochelle. I've been up against zombies for the past three weeks and you think that some antiseptic—HOLY _BALLS_ THAT HURTS!!" He shouted as Rochelle pressed the gauze to his arm.

"Sit still!" She commanded, trying futilely to hold his arm in place while she worked.

"And let you burn whatever is left of my arm?! I don't think so!" Nick retorted, making a weak effort to pull his disabled arm away.

"Just stop moving!" Rochelle grabbed his injured limb and forced it to remain still while she dabbed more of the germ killing liquid onto the torn skin. Nick winced again and hissed in pain every time the cloth dabbed the raw edges of the wound. He sighed in relief when Rochelle set the wad of gauze aside and picked up a spool of thick black thread and a sharp sewing needle. Nick glanced at the reinforced door of the Safe Room for the millionth time in 5 minutes. Rochelle noticed this. "You don't trust her, do you?"

"I'm not sure what to think of her…" Nick sighed, running the hand that was not restrained by his acting nurse through his dark hair. "She saved my life and I _want_ to trust her but she seems… instable."

"You mean because she's infected."

Nick shook his head and closed his eyes, warding off the sickening feeling deep within him every time Rochelle tugged the needle and thread through his flesh. "Not exactly, she seems like there was something before she became infected that messed with her head."

"Messed with her head how?" Rochelle asked curiously. Nick had a theory and she knew it probably made sense.

Before Nick could answer Ellis's voice was heard through the metal of the red door, though it was muffled. "Open up! We got food and some much needed supplies so if you want any you should let us in!!" Along with his muffled shout were the wails and groans of many infected, probably close behind him. Rochelle hurried to open the door to the stronghold fumbling with the lock slightly. One disheveled Ellis stumbled in, followed by a breathless Coach. Ellis turned back through the door and called. "Come ON Willow! Time's wastin'!!A small spot of red (Willow's hair) appeared in the sea of Infected and Willow burst out of the horde and tumbled through the door in one clumsy leap, landing next to the table that Nick was on.

"What took you so long?" Rochelle asked, closing the door against the desperate zombies.

"Ran into some trouble at the store," Coach sighed "a whole horde of Infected flooded in when ELLIS tripped the alarm.

"Wasn't MY fault," Ellis defended. "I got distracted!"

"Mm hmm," Coach mused, rolling his eyes. "You do that quite A LOT then kid."

"So where's this food, or are ya'll planning to keep it all to yourself?" Rochelle teased.

Ellis motioned to Willow. "Willow, if you please."

Willow beamed and dumped the contents of her canvas shoulder bag out on the table opposite to the one Nick was on. "Jackpot," Then she glanced at Ellis hopefully. "Right?"

* * *

(Willow's POV)

Ellis laughed the way he always did, happy even in the midst of this horror. "That's right, definitely a jackpot!"

I smiled back at him, pleased that I had learned some on our trip. I picked up one of the wrapped snacks and held it out to Rochelle. She accepted it with a, "Thank you."

I wanted to try that too so I repeated her, still smiling. "Thank you!"

She read the label and turned to Ellis. "You call CANDY BARS real food Ellis?"

"Better than those trail-bar-things you always carry around." Ellis shrugged, taking one for himself and opening it noisily. "So where to next?" He questioned, taking a bite of the sweet smelling substance.

I picked up another parcel and turned towards Nick. Holding it out to him I caught sight of the long, deep gash on his left shoulder. Though it was half-stitched up I could still see part of the original wound. I heard my breath hitch as I looked at the raw and shredded flesh. I gazed into Nick's eyes, who stared back with a cloud of confusion over his face. "My fault…" I whispered, pain straining each word. I reached toward the health kit slowly, unsure of how I could help. "I distracted." I whispered.

Suddenly there was a loud thud all around me and I clung to the sides of my head and howled out loudly. The howl turned to a screech and then a shuddering sob. I felt my legs give out and I fell in a crumpled heap to the ground tearing at the folds in my hood.

I heard Coach shout something over my howl and I flinched slightly realizing Nick had stepped between me and Rochelle. Suddenly, my natural (?) instincts kicked in. I stumbled to my feet and kicked the door open, my rasping gulps of air shuddering as I ran down the steps in front of the safe house. There were at least four Giants crowding around their small camp. "There!" I pointed towards an oncoming Giant, its massive body hurtling towards me.

I nearly fell to my knees while dodging, Nick was shouting over the roars of the Giant and my own screeching. I did not know why I continued my high pitched yell but I did. Dodging the swipes and thrown objects from the Giant I heard the second running towards me. I could not believe it, I was faster than them by far… but I lacked power.

(Rochelle's POV)

I watched in horror as Willow dodged the flying Suburban and was thrown to the ground by yet a third Tank. There was a sickening thud as she hit the ground and Willow moved no more.

If felt a sudden rush of panic as I hurriedly began firing round after round at the Tanks, when one fell, another appeared. "Where are these things coming from?!?" Nick shouted over more roars.

"WILLOW!!" Ellis screamed, "GET UP!! GET UP!!!"

Willow made no response, so Ellis began fighting through the collecting horde towards her. As if the two remaining Tanks and a whole horde weren't enough, I could faintly hear the growls of Hunters surrounding us. Nick tossed his empty rifle aside and pulled his crowbar off of the nearby table. "Get me some cover."

"Nick NO!" I called after him. I was NOT about to let him run off and get hurt or worse!! He was already in a critical condition as it was.

He ignored my pleas (not that that was a surprise coming from him) and rushed into the midst of the horde.

What a day this was shaping up to be.

(Nick's POV)

Before you say anything let me just make one thing clear. I do NOT care about that stupid Hunter. I do NOT care that Ellis cares. What I did care about was the fact that we were quickly being spread out across the street; with all the Hunters around (including that one that was following us) I was the one who was most likely to get jumped. If I got close enough to a semi-truck I could get cover and start picking 'em off one by one, Willow would have to wait. "NICK!" For whatever reason Rochelle was keeping up with me.

Make that TRYING to keep up with me.

I slowed down, knocking Infected out of my path as I went towards the truck. "WHAT THE – ARE YOU DOING???" I shouted at her, half relieved half enraged that she wasn't just covering me like I asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She panted, finally reaching my side.

"You're so cliché princess." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Like I'm not hurt already."

I glanced over at Coach and Ellis, who'd just toppled the last Tank over.

(Ellis's POV)

I can NOT tell you how happy I was when that last Tank fell, that was when I thought the worst was over. Willow was still standin' several yards away from me, still standin' and still slashin'. I felt a small smirk of victory pull at my mouth as I watched her steadily make her way towards Coach and me.

I could barely make out a grin on her face as she fought off all of the common Infected between us and her. I still can't believe what happened next…

(No POV)

Willow felt the very air around her thicken and with a sickening jolt she counted the scents of seven other Hunters.

Seven…

In a sense of sudden panic Willow rushed at Coach and Ellis, trying to warn them without drawing attention to the group. The Hunters just LOVED it when the other infected fought amongst themselves. "Back to the door!" She yelled swiping left and right at the lesser infected gathering around her again.

Ellis yelled something incoherent (to Willow at least) as they ran towards the door in full flight. Then the unthinkable happened…

Thirteen…

Nick aimed carefully, hoping that none of the others would run through his range as he fired manically at the hordes clustered members. Rochelle's back was pressed against his own, fending off the infected trying to keep a path clear so they could break for the door…

Seventeen…

Willow broke away from Coach and Ellis, demolishing the last remnants of the horde…

Nineteen…

Finally the horde was gone and a path clear, Nick grabbed Rochelle's hand and practically dragged her towards the Safe Room…

Twenty-one…

Willow turned to get to the door herself…

That was the opening they'd been waiting for. With a great battle-cry the largest of the 21 gathered Hunters launched himself (?) at Willow's gaunt form. Willow howled in protest as he slashed wildly at her, only making contact once. Three swipes from Willow had him limp and falling away from her.

Twenty…

Now three more dropped down upon her, pinning her and slashing/biting at her shoulders. With a great scream Willow finished one and four more leaped into the fray.

Nineteen…

Ellis realized what was happening, wanted to help, but knew that opening the door, even for a split second, would let in more than a dozen bloodthirsty Hunters. The four survivors had to help from barred windows and shouted encouragement.

Fourteen…

Willow began to tire. _**No…I do not want to die now… **_Now all that was visible of her beneath the mass of claws and hooded heads was her thrashing legs and her black converse high-tops. _**So much was left to fight for and so much more to fight against… **_She realized, with a shudder, that she was drenched in blood… some her enemies, mostly her own.

Fourteen…

Rochelle tossed her unloaded SMG aside and fired (almost uselessly) with a half empty hand gun. They were losing this fight badly. Ellis began to panic when he used his last clip for his own gun… and all he had with him was a bloodied machete and a health pack.

Fourteen…

Willow goaded herself forward; unable to see, unable to think, unable to kill her enraged 'brothers'. _**I'm dying… **_She gasped as this thought entered her mind. NO! No… she would not let herself believe it. One more of her brothers fell, gurgling nosily. "LEAVE!!!" She shouted at the others. It was futile and she knew that the others didn't care what she had to say, and that the painful strikes would not end. Two more fell and exhaustion shook Willow's weakened body.

Eleven…

Ellis rummaged through a pile of ammo, praying ONE clip for his rifle would be in there… Nothing.

Ten…

The numbers of her enemies were dwindling but this was no comfort to her. Willow's swipes were weak, merely small swats causing no damage. Now all she could do was flail hopelessly and hope they wouldn't kill her.

Eight…

Rochelle accepted the four clips Ellis had found for her SMG and picked off three more of the Hunters. Nick glanced at her, an all knowing look in his eye. He was surprised (like she was) that Willow was still moving, and he didn't think she would last much longer.

Five…

They were almost gone. _**And so am I.**_ Willow thought sadly. How could it all end so fast? Unconsciousness was fighting it's way into her mind, pervading her existence, halting her movements. Tendrils of red were clouding her vision and Willow was certain she was dead.

(Flash BACK!!) (No POV)

Willow walked through the peaceful apartment's hallways, carrying a young toddler in her arms, who gurgled happily. A very familiar young man walked into the room, kissed Willow's cheek and tickled the child's tummy. It laughed happily and clapped its tiny fists. Willow handed the little boy to the older man and went down another hallway, flicking a loose lock of hair out of her face as she went.

Then there was a loud crash from the other room and Willow turned to see the young man rushing at her desperately, yelling something incoherent and distant. Willow understood at once running down the halls towards a door it seemed she would never reach.

(End Flash back) (Still no POV)

One…

The last Hunter fell away and Willow lay limply amongst the carnage.

"NO!" Ellis shouted and fumbled with the four metal locks with shaking hands. He swore loudly and ran out the door, weaving his way around dead/deader Infected.

**49521843-0958123-54**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!**

**That, dear readers, is a CLIFFHANGER!!**

**Cliffhanger: The most wonderful and the most terrible invention known to mankind!!**

**Okay so now for the excuses heheh… Sorry for the EXCRUCIATING amount of time it took me to update. I just went through a really bad break up and I've been kind of meh since then sooooooooooo…**

**I'm gonna stick with that for now.**

**Reviews plzzzzzzzzzzzzz!! That would be the bestest Christmas present ever. ^^**

**So, yeah, I'll explain why Ellis is freakin' out next chappie, how do you get next chappie faster? REVIEW!!!**

**I won't be updating for a while, what with Christmas around the corner and school bein' a pain in the behind.**

**I need advice real bad to improve my style so if anything was messed up than just lemme know.**

**!!!**

**TYVMDR,**

**RITS7**

**(P.S. wanna know what TYVMDR means? Wellllllllll… REVIEW AND I WILL TELL YA!!) xDDD**


	3. Yet Another Weird Day

**Okay just a couple notes and then I'll get started.**

**I know the past two chapters were REALLY confusing due to a LOT of Pov switches and a rushed action scene. I'll avoid that in the future.**

**From now on I'm just gonna put my flashbacks into italics so I can stop cutting into the story. **_Flashback mode. See? This would be a flashback… only it's not._

**Okay and so I also think I'm gonna write more in one chapter so I can have a few long chapters in this story rather than thirty shorter ones. Starting with this chapter I will have less Infected rampages going on, just because I have a hard time writing those.**

**Okay sooooooI 13 comments were up when I first started writing this chapter and its favorites are in the double digits now. Needless to say this is my most successful story yet so I plan to pay more and more attention to it. **

**And also, I need to apologize before this becomes a HUGE problem. Updates will be slowing down a lot after my Christmas break is over. I'm sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own L4D and I don't Think I ever will! I do own Willow… And I will send her to rip you to pieces if you try and steal her! ^.^**

* * *

(Ellis's Pov) (The only Pov In this Chapter!)

I could hear 'em comin' from all sides. The screechin' of horde coming from our right and the unmistakable sob of a witch not too far from our right. I was beside Willow, silently begging God that she wasn't dead. If he was out there then he knew how badly I didn't want her to die. I had quickly become her best friend, she seemed lost though like she was lookin' for somethin' that she secretly wouldn' ever be found.

_Willow packed another one of the chocolate bars into her canvas bag while me and Coach looked through more of the stands in the convenience store. I glanced back at her, catching a quick look of her gazing at the little scrap of a picture she carried around. How long had she been out here? Why doesn't she just ditch the stuff and start a whole new life. "C'mon Willow!" I called to her. _

_She looked up at me, bright blue eyes filled with something I didn't recognize. Sadness? Hope? It might've been a kind of deep hate. Not for me or anyone else. I think, at that moment, she hated herself._

We were runnin' out of time, I knew that was for sure. I could already hear the stampede-like sound of the horde's feet coming through the abandoned streets of the abandoned city in this abandoned state that belonged to a now abandoned country. Why are we abandoning everything? I mean it's not like while we're gone the problem while just fix itself. Why do those government guys carpet bomb these things… Wow I need to start focusing on the stuff that's going on around me.

Shaking myself free of my thoughts I knelt next to the unconscious Willow, looking for signs of life. "Come on Willow, don't die on me now."

I can not tell you how surprised I was when Willow opened her eyes. "E-Ellis?" She whispered, her voice all cracked up and tired, almost like it was a chore to talk. Then her eyes got real big when she heard the screams of the horde. She reached up with a blood covered hand and grasped the color of my t-shirt. "Go back."

"Not without you." Ignoring the distressed whispers from Willow I lifted her as gently as I could from the carnage littered ground. She seemed lighter than I expected and we had only a few dozen feet to the safe house. We were home free as long as that horde was farther away than it sounded like. I carried her like a fireman would carry a little kid out of a burnin' house, but I guess this was more serious than a fire. I mean sure a fire could cause a lot of damage but they wouldn't quarantine a whole country for a fire. Have they ever quarantined anything because of a fire? Shoot we were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and I kept thinkin' about fires? Maybe there is somethin' wrong with me after all.

I hurried towards the safe house, not wanting to get caught in the center of a horde with a half-living person in my arms and an unloaded huntin' rifle as my only defense. Nick was there, 'bout three feet from the door, to help me get Willow inside. To be completely honest I had almost hoped it wouldn't come down to hidin' in a safe house with a half-dead and half-unconscious teammate, I knew that the others might've seen it as a waste of time. Who knew when the next helicopter would come and we HAD to be there on time. What was the point if we left one behind?

Course, that's not how I saw it. She'd saved our lives like five times over already and was tryin' to save us again by gettin' us to leave her behind. In a way, I guess I saw her as my little sister. Someone I had to stand up for and teach. I think I cared so much, 'cause she actually listened.

_Willow nodded, stuffing her picture back into her shoulder bag. Coach had already started towards the back of the store, ignoring us and headin' to guard the door. "I ever tell you 'bout the time me and Keith were gonna go and spend the night in a haunted house?" Willow shook her head and listened. She ALWAYS listened. "Well our friend Dave told us he'd been there and he'd seen a ghost. Keith told him that there was no way that there was really a ghost in some old house, so I backed him up. I don't know if ghosts are really out there, but there was this one time some old guy I knew went all crazy and said there were spirits everywhere. Anyways me and Keith were in this old house and the whole place was all dusty."_

"_Hurry up ya'll, I don't wanna be out here all night." Coach called from the back of the store. "We gotta keep moving if we wanna catch the chopper."_

_As we walked I half-expected half-knew Willow would sigh in relief of not havin' to hear another one of my stories but she looked me straight on and asked, "What happened?"_

_I was so surprised I wasn't sure how ta answer her. "Well… Me and Keith were in the house and we were settin' up our sleepin' bags on the second floor. We were like 10 then so we didn't have or want any beer or nothin' but Keith had snuck a whole two liter bottle of Mountain Dew up there with us so we wouldn' actually have ta sleep. So we were just sittin' in our sleepin' bags when we heard voices comin' from upstairs, it was a four floor house with those balconies, but anyways, we heard people movin' around and groanin'." I glanced at Willow to see if she was listening. _

"_And then?"_

"_Then we ran like there was no tomorrow, screamin' like we'd just been attacked."_

_We both laughed, Willow switching her bag from on arm to another letting her guard down momentarily. _

Nick and I lifted Willow onto the queen sized bed laying her flat on the quilted comforter. "Stay with us Willow."She nodded weakly, the only acknowledgment she gave Nick as he slid her unzipped hoodie off of her mangled arms. "Even worse than I thought." He muttered, grabbing a first aid pack off of the bedside table.

I held my breath against the foul smell of blood. A small pool had already started around Willow and it had permanently stained her white undershirt a dark red. I let Nick do his work, slipped out of the room, into the bathroom, locked the door, and puked my guts out.

Why did I puke? Why don't you ask the ten inches of exposed muscles across Willow's stomach?!?

That's some nasty stuff man, I never had the gut for watching people get stitched closed either so I stayed in the bathroom. "Gross." I muttered for my own benefit and flushed the toilet. Resting my head against the peeling wallpaper I squeezed my eyes shut. What now? Would she die, leaving us out here? To tell the truth I didn't like the thought of our group going back to 4… 5 seemed like so much more. I reached up and rubbed the side of my head, willing away the horrible headache I had. My hand got covered in blood and I realized It was coming from a long cut that I had somehow managed to get just above my eyebrow.

Great, just great…

How were we supposed to deal with a big injury like that? Not my head, 'course that was no problem, I mean Willow. Even if she didn't die what would happen to Willow? I mean… It would slow us down to have to practically carry her and if we didn't get movin' in the next hour or so we might've missed our flight. What would the others do? Nick didn't care that much was clear. Coach just wanted what was best for everyone, and the best thing wouldn't be taking a half-dead half-infected girl along with us. Rochelle cared… I think she did at least; she's always been kinda soft when it came down to it. She was tough as we needed her to be in a fight but I knew that under it all there was still a soft center… somewhere.

"Maybe I'm just being selfish." I mumbled to myself. I didn't want to watch another friend die… Not after Keith. Nah, I didn't have time to think about Keith right then, I had to do SOMETHIN'. Then I remembered Willow's bag, she had dropped it on the floor next to the table all the way in the front room. I decided I'd go get it and maybe figure out what all was in that big yellow envelope she had.

As I walked I counted rooms. 5 includin' the bathroom. There was the room with the queen size bed where Rochelle and Nick were workin' on Willow's wounds; another room with two twin size beds and a bookcase that was empty other th'n a few small kids books; a little kitchen like room with a mini fridge, a stove, and a stocked pantry (this safe house hadn't been raided yet); a livin' room with two couches and an easy chair; and then the front hallway where I found Willow's bag.

I rummaged around in it, first my hand closed on the little empty locket she carried around. It didn't seem significant in any way, jus' a regular ol' locket. No initials, no decorations, no nothin'. Sighing, I tossed it onto the table and dug out the t-shirt. She'd need this later, I decided, setting it aside. It's weird that she'd have something like that, it seemed like it would be too big on her anyways. Then I wondered if it belonged to a friend of hers or somethin'. Come ta think of it, I probably had all kinds of Keith's stuff layin' around my house. I shook my head at myself after a few moments of imaginin' Keith lookin' for his favorite T-shirt only to find it in my own backyard. I need to get him outta my head or it'll be the death of me.

Next I pulled out the Bible she carried around with her. This was probably the dumbest thing she had with her. I flipped it open to the page that had a book mark in it. A verse was highlighted. 'And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love him, who have been called according to his purpose. Romans 8:28'****Ignore if you aren't a Christian. Sorry I am a shameless religion plugger! XD I don't want to exclude this to Christians so no sweat if you're not. I don't mind honestly. **

"How stupid," I said just for the knowledge that I had denied it. There was no god out there. Keith had tried a million times to get me to listen to this kinda thing but I knew there was no god out there. If'n there was… He wouldn't've left us to die in this mess. I tossed the book on top of the shirt and went back to the bag.

Finally, I found what I'd been lookin' for. The envelope that she'd never opened in front of us. I lifted the flap and dumped the contents onto the floor. All kinda papers and pictures were in there. A few of the pictures were just Willow standing in front of beautiful scenes. There was a few of just a little boy with shaggy black hair and Willow's deep blue eyes.

I gathered these ones and read the captions on the backs of the photos. 'Little Jacob April 14 2008'. Just last year, I thought. The next one said 'Jacob discovers crayons, December 19 2008' a little over 6 months ago. I wondered if the little guy was safe, I had tried so hard to keep my mind off of all the little kids this would've affected. I shook those thoughts from my mind. Rummaging through the papers I found some were actually letters dated from 5 years ago to two weeks before the infection spread.

But back to the pictures, they interested me more. I found a picture of Willow and a dark haired guy holding hands. They were dressed in snow clothes and standin' in front of a big mountain, grinnin' for the camera. They both seemed so happy to be there just the two of them in a land of snow. I sighed and thought about Keith and Amanda. Only 3 days before he died Keith told me he was gonna propose to her… he'd never get the chance. Sighing I flipped to the next picture. It was of Willow and that guy again, only this time she was in a weddin' dress and he was in a tux.

How did she end up like this? She had everythin' Keith had wanted for him and Amanda… and now it was all gone. I guessed it helped that she couldn't remember half of it.

I almost broke into tears when I saw the next one, I felt so badly for Willow. It was of her and the guy again, only this time they were sittin' side by side on a couch. He had his arm around her and both his hands rested on her swollen belly. I guess she musta been 6 months pregnant when this was taken.

Although there were a dozen or so more pictures to go through, I set them aside. I was already sure that Jacob had been Willow's son… and who knew where he was. I gathered the pictures together and slid them into the envelope, ignoring the dull pain in the bottom of my heart. To be completely honest seeing what Willow's life had been like before just reminded me of what I'd be missin' out on. Nobody would really be in the mood for settlin' down after this, I didn't think I ever would want to either. After I'd lost my mom and best bud in this mess I figured I would just stick with my team and refuse to let any of them go either.

But then again, Willow was so close to being gone I wondered if she was still with us then.

Stuffing the envelope and other items into Willow's bag I tried to erase the image of her happy face when she was with that guy. I'd checked the backs but no captions were written on the older picture, just the ones of the little toddler named Jacob.

I shivered, feeling chilled through every inch of my body and soul. I wanted to slip into the room with the bed again and sleep for the rest of the apocalypse, but as always, there was work to be done.

I headed back towards the 'Operatin' Room' aka, bedroom where Nick was workin' on Willow. I heard quiet whispers belonging to both Nick and Rochelle… I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. Hesitating at the door I held my breath, knowing that what I'd see wouldn't be pretty.

Gatherin' all the nerves I had to my name I pushed the door open. "How is she?"

"Better," Nick answered, "though still needs some work." He reached towards the bedside again, grabbing a roll of gauze.

Rochelle stood by, holding a bloody rag. "We got her sewn up real good but we've gotta get it wrapped up."

"You guys go take a break, I'll take over." I offered, seeing that the wound had been closed up pretty well. I wonder where Nick learned that stuff.

"You sure kid?" Nick asked. "Earlier I could hear you puking your brains out in there."

I frowned at him, embarrassed he'd heard me. "Can you honestly say that seeing her muscles exposed didn't freak you out just a little?"

"Seen it before," Nick shrugged. That guy really needs to lighten up. But he handed me the gauze and left the room without another word.

Rochelle patted my shoulder. "Don't sweat it kid. He's in a mood again."

"Must be his time of the month." I joked, grinning broadly.

Rochelle rolled her eyes and started to leave but she hesitated at the door. "You sure you're all right?" I just nodded, not knowing how to answer honestly. She stared me up one side and down the other before leaving hesitantly, still obviously worried.

Now I was alone with the unconscious Willow. "Sorry I couldn't stay." I said to her, knowin' she couldn't hear me. "I just don't do too good with seeing other peoples' err… innards." I spread a bandage across the stitches on her mid-section, still talkin'. "I had to get stitches once, it was 'cause my friend Keith ran me over with his four wheeler and the thing flipped over and he ended up bashin' heads with me." I tied the gauze around her carefully. "I had to get eleven stitches in my head. Keith got 24."

I fell silent and watched her sleep. The bleedin' had stopped, but I knew that a whole world of hurt was around her. She must've been so confused and scared to not know how to communicate with us. I promised myself silently that I would help her in all the ways I could. I had taught my friend Dave how ta read 'cause he didn't have any money and couldn't go to school, maybe I'd teach her. And once we got to the chopper and eventually to wherever they were shippin' survivors I'd help her find Jacob…

If he was still out there.

Still watchin' Willow carefully I leaned against the wall and let myself think back to the pictures in her bag. Did she understand the importance of them? How could she know that all of her life was ripped out from under her? Where could she go after this? Would they even LET her into the safety of the survivor encampments? So many things that weren't going for her and so few that were…

"And then what happened?" The question came out of Willow in a hoarse whisper that sounded like it just barely scratched out of her throat. "Were you okay?"

I bolted to my feet and practically flew over to Willow's side. "You're awake?"

"I think so…" She muttered. Her eyes were wide open and starin' up at the ceiling, but they seemed glazed over and greyer than they had been, no longer their clear bright blue. "What happened?"

"We were attacked from all around by those hunters." I explained.

"Oh…" This snapped Willow into attention. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Only you," There was a moment of awkward silence. "Do you need anythin'?" Willow's face became blank again and she gazed into space. "Willow?" I shook her arm lightly, tryin' to bring her back out of wherever her mind had wandered off to.

"Hm?" She glanced at me quickly and then looked away, tryin' to avoid eye contact. She seemed sad… maybe even confused.

"I said do you need anythin'?"

"I need to walk." She said slowly. "I need to think about why I suddenly remember all this crap."

It wasn't until that moment that I realized Willow was talkin' without any effort, just like any person would. I stared at her for a moment, wondering why this was. She might've hit her head. One time Keith hit his head and he forgot his name. His dad and I spent a good twenty minutes messin' around with him before we started to take it seriously and then we… gosh I need to pay more attention.

Willow was lookin' at me now, not straight on mind you, more like at the side of my face rather than my eyes. "Will you uh… help me up?"

"I think you need to rest more, I'll go get—"

"If you don't help me then I'll just get up myself." She meant it. She used that tone that people used when they REALLY meant business.

"I still don't think that—"

"Please?" She pleaded. "I'll probably just hurt myself more if you don't."

I need to build up more will power. "Fine, but the others are gonna kill me for lettin' you. They're already freaking out enough without you hurtin' yourself more." I held out my hand and Willow pulled herself into a sittin' position. I heard her breath hitch and she bit her lip. "It's all right. You sure you wanna risk it?"

"I have to walk or I'll stiffen up even more." Willow smiled at me, but there was a false look to it. I can't explain it, but the smile on her pale face was just flat out fake. "I'm okay."

I grabbed a bottle of pain pills from the table and held them out to her. "These'll help."

Willow shook her head and pushed my hand away. "I'm fine."

"Fine," Now I was ticked off. "Fine?!? You've gotta be kiddin' me! You just took on twenty some hunters AT ONCE and you say you're fine?"

Now Willow glared at me. "I don't need pity Ellis!"

"This isn't pity! Did you miss the part where you were almost ripped in HALF? They almost killed you!"

"I'm alive aren't I?" We were shouting now.

"Have you even seen the bruises on your own arms?"

"Yes I have and they're just fine!"

"FINE!? You must be kiddin' me!"

"I'm not HURT!"

"NOT HURT? You're stomach got sliced into by HUNTERS!!! There was a foot long gash that went into your muscles!! If that's NOT hurt what IS hurt?!?"

"So you like it better now that I'm injured?"

"You think I'm enjoyin' this?!?"

Willow fell silent, looking at me like she was lost and hurt. "No…" Her bright ocean blue eyes screamed in pain as she stared into my own. Tears began to build up a film around them as she gazed out at me through tears. "I don't think that." We stared at each other in silence for a good few minutes. We could hear Nick and Coach arguin' in the kitchen, with Rochelle tryin' to keep the peace. Willow's shoulders shook a little when the first sob escaped her. "I know you don't enjoy this. I'm just so… so scared."

I felt terrible watchin' her cry. I sighed and sat down next to her, puttin' my arm around her. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"I'm sorry too… I just don't… don't know what's happ… happening around me." Willow sobbed quietly.

I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there and held her close. I was her shoulder to cry on for about ten minutes. The argument in the kitchen quieted down and I could hardly hear Nick and Rochelle talkin' right outside the door. As we sat there Willow's cryin' began to slow and become quieter and quieter.

"This is ridiculous." She whispered into my now tear stained shirt. "I feel like a little kid crying to her big brother."

"Hey," I grinned down at her. "I don't mind."

*****

I woke to the sound of laughin' and cursin' from the other room. I had crashed on the couch two hours after Willow and I had a heartfelt conversation. She told me that she'd had a bad dream when she was knocked out cold. I decided against bringing up the possibility that the little boy in her dream was really her son and the man was her husband. I don't like lyin' but it was the only way I could think of keepin' her from breakin' down again. She had also told me how embarrassed she was when she started cryin'. I convinced her not to walk around until mornin', she grudgingly agreed.

My breath hitched as a pulled muscle jerked in and out of place while I pushed off of the couch into a sittin' position. Glancing around me quickly gathered where everyone was. Willow was probably in bed still, Coach was in the mini kitchen diggin' through the fridge, Nick was at the door keepin' guard, and Rochelle was curled up in the corner. I realized she had Nick's jacket draped over her and Nick had no problem with it. This was turnin' out to be a weird day…

Even for a zombie apocalypse it was a WEIRD day.

**Okayyyyyy! ^.^**

**Another chapter and GUESS WHAT??? By the time I was able to post this I had 21 reviews!! 21!!!!!! I am the HAPPIEST writer EVER right now! This is the most ANY of my stories have EVER been reviewed.**

**Turns out I like writing in one Pov better than switching around throughout a chapter. **

**I'm kicking around the idea of writing next chapter in the Pov of Nick. It would be the Pov of this particular day stretching into the next. Not sure if I'll do it but right now it sounds like it'll work great.**

**Okay so review more please, and Merry Holidays.**

**To all of my readers, Thank you and keep the constructive reviews coming!! ^^**

**RITS7**

**(P.S. Okay so it was only 1,000 words longer, I tried!! :P) **


	4. Waking up will be the worst part

**I'll let you guys jump right into the story but first, **_**this is now flashback mode. Italic AND bold just 'cause it stands out better.**_

***

(Nick's Pov)

Ellis and I lifted Willow onto the queen sized bed. "Stay with us Willow" Ellis said to the mauled girl. She just nodded weakly as I unzipped her hoodie and tossed it aside.

"Even worse than I thought." I said grimly. I knew the wounds would be bad but not… well… a tear that dipped down a full inch into her muscle and was a good ten inches long. I heard Rochelle gasp from behind me and Ellis hurried out of the room, ashen faced. "Well," I said, grabbing the first aid from the bedside. "This won't stitch itself."

"I'll go keep watch in case any of those freaks stuck around." Coach said, already heading for the door. I just nodded and went to work. Willow gazed intensely at me for a while as I worked. She didn't even react when the needle first pierced her skin. I knew that she was slipping away fast.

"I don't want to…" She muttered to the ceiling as her eyes became distant and absent of all emotion. "I will not…" Then she went completely silent and closed her eyes.

I pressed against the very edges of the wound, getting them to part further so I could work deeper into it. I'm no doctor, but I'd seen stuff like this before. Blood was pooled inside of the gash so I wasn't sure how deep it went, so I estimated forty stitches or so would be the least it would take to pull this closed.

Rochelle stood next to me silently, holding whatever medical supplies I didn't need at the moment. I didn't normally notice her (or anyone else's for that matter) facial expression but the fear was so clear in her eyes that even Ellis could've called it right away. I wondered if she thought the same thing I did… about me I mean. At that point in time my self-esteem wasn't exactly something to marvel at. I just thought of myself as another con-man off of the street who was barely surviving. Finally I spoke, unable to stand the silence, "Can you hand me another needle, this ones too dull."

Rochelle just nodded and handed me the shining piece of metal. I went back to work, ignoring the sick feeling in the bottom of my heart. To be honest, Rochelle was the only one out of the group I could actually tolerate at times and I hated to see her hurting. Sure we fought but somehow that was just another way for us to communicate. Ellis was flat out annoying, Willow was always getting into trouble, and Coach… well I guess I didn't have anything AGAINST him I just didn't like how he was always right. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence (other than the sound of Ellis's vomiting in the next room over) Rochelle said, "She won't die… will she?"

"To be completely honest, I have no idea." I made another knot in the stitches. For a ten maybe eleven inch slice this was shaping up to be a neat wound. It wouldn't be too hard to deal with as long as she didn't pop the stitches out. What really worried me was the extreme amount of blood literally pouring from the opening. I'd never seen that much blood come out of one body. "We can only hope this works."

"I'm worried about Ellis." This struck me as odd. The kid was fine, probably not a scratch on him. "He's already become close friends with her and… and who knows who she really is... err, was."

I just nodded, not really knowing how to respond. I was almost finished and the steady flow of blood was slowing. Willow was going to have a rough time when she finally woke up. As I said, I'd seen stuff like this before. Cleaning up the actual wound wasn't bad but the early recovery would actually be the worst part. Oftentimes people who woke up after losing so much blood would understand things with sudden and unexplainable intensity. Then a few hours later everything would disappear from their minds as if it never were. I sighed and cut the thick thread, knotting it at the end. A row of fifty-six clean stitches were all that were holding Willow together…that and her ridiculous trust in Ellis. "Done."

"Well, look who actually knows a thing or two about being a doctor." Rochelle teased, setting the medical pack to the side.

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes for effect. "Doctor Nick is here to save the day." I made sure my every word was dripping with sarcasm.

Ellis had been gone for longer than a half an hour. I guessed he'd found the envelope… Rochelle and I had discovered it while the other three were raiding the convienience store. Rochelle had taken it hard, but in my opinion the past is just that; time that passed us by and we forgot to appreciate it while we had the chance. But that's just me…

I was probably the only one in our group that was happy to leave the past behind me.

"So you think that she'll be okay?" Rochelle was whispering now, cleaning off Willow's gaunt form with an old rag, it was soon soaked in blood. She was trying to keep Ellis from hearing us talking.

"Waking up will be the worst part. She may be disoriented and confused."

"More than she already is?"

Before I could answer the door swung open and there stood Ellis, his face sheet white other than a bruise that decorated his left cheek and a cut above his eyebrow. The kid was a wreck and it was clear that something had shaken him, which was proof he'd found the pictures. "How is she?" He asked hopefully.

"Better, though she still needs some work." I responded with my usual cool tone. I grabbed a roll of gauze.

"We got her sewn up real good but we've gotta get it wrapped." Rochelle added.

"You guys go take a break, I'll take over." Ellis offered, taking a few steps further in. I saw his eyes wander over to Willow. He seemed relived that there was no more blood gushing from her, but still really edgy.

"You sure kid?" I asked, knowing the answer already. "Earlier I could hear you puking your brains out in there."

Ellis frowned, obviously embarrassed. "Can you honestly say that seeing her muscles exposed didn't freak you out just a little?"

Nope. I've seen guys get half of their faces sliced open. I saw all kinds of that stuff when I was in LA. "Seen it before," I shrugged, handing him the gauze and walking past. I knew he could handle taking care of her for a while. I needed to talk to Ro and Coach for a while anyways. Rochelle hung back for a minute while I walked through the house.

It was a small place, only a handful of rooms and a bit of furniture. By furniture I mean; half shredded beds, overturned chairs, a few splintered tables, and a few scathed marble counters all completed with a smattering of dried blood on everything. And what home would be complete with a stiff corpse hidden away in a corner?

I stopped in what looked like a room that two older children would've shared at one point. A small number of books were on a bookshelf and the corpse that completed it all was slumped over and covered in what looked like boomer bile. I held back the need to shudder and sat down on one of the twin sized beds.

I heard Rochelle's boots coming down the hallway. I sighed to myself, tired and needing to sleep in peace for hours on end, but I wanted to talk to Rochelle even more. She slipped into the room and slid the door shut. "Did you see him?!" She shook her head and plopped down on the other mattress, ignoring the red stains. "I've never seen someone look so sickly."

"He was quiet too." I said, closing my eyes and folding my hands behind my head. I lay back slowly, ready for sleep but knowing I wouldn't be getting it any time soon.

"Maybe we should talk to him." Rochelle was worried; worried for Ellis and some girl we practically just met.

"Are you kidding me?" I smirked, eyes still closed. "I'm gonna milk this silence for all it's worth."

Ever with my eyes shut I could picture Rochelle's annoyed sneer and her arms fold in front of her hot pink shirt. "You're RIDICULOUS!" She stressed every syllable of the word.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed."

Rochelle snorted and threw a book at me. It hit my shoulder without doing any real damage and fell to the floor. "I am so sick of you!"

"Really," I sat up and stared at her, making sure to look right into her chocolate brown eyes. "If you asked me I'd say you were starting to like having me around."

Rochelle stood up, gave me one last glare, and marched towards the door. Just two feet from it she stopped, hand still reaching for the knob, "Well maybe I am," she murmured, and then she stormed out.

I stared dumbly at the still opened door for a moment. I couldn't decide whether I should stand up and follow her or lie back down and go to sleep. The latter seemed impossible now that I was wide awake so I stood and pursued my 'friend'. "Ro I—"

I never did finish that sentence. I found Rochelle sitting in an armchair in the next room, arms wrapped around her knees, hugging her legs to her chest. When she saw me she hurriedly wiped her eyes and hid her face. "Go away."

I was immediately rooted to the spot, gazing at Rochelle's shuddering form. I entertained the idea of turning around and leaving at that very moment then I just gave that up and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

"Didn't mean what?" Rochelle cut in, still covering her face in her arms. "Everything you've ever said to any of us?"

I grimaced slightly at the sting of her words. "No… I meant some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Everything that I said in the other room was nothing Ro, I… you hate me don't you?" I knew she'd say yes. I was used to hate and I was ready to accept it, ready to finally take my standing as the hated one in the group.

"I don't hate you." Her words were muffled and nearly choked out with sobs. "I'm just so sick of how you treat Ellis." We sat in silence for a moment; I could just barely hear Coach in the front room, shooting out a barred window. I made a mental note to barricade the door tonight just in case any more Tanks showed up. "Do you hate me?"

I was surprised when Rochelle's voice asked me this. She still didn't look at me and she still didn't stop crying. "No… Why are you crying anyways?" I decided a subject change would be best here.

"Didn't you see those pictures?" Rochelle demanded, her voice still obstructed by her folded arms. "Nick, unlike you, I had people in my life who I cared about and I lost them! All of them! And Willow has lost twice as much as me and you don't even care!!"

I stood, frowning at Rochelle's form. I was ready to yell at her for saying that; ready to defend myself during the argument I knew was coming. But then she looked up at me… and I totally forgot the smart remark I was going to make. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were a puffy red around the edges. I felt my heart wretch when I thought about how much Rochelle could've lost in this mess, and all this time I was just thinking about myself. "Do you… do you need a hug?"

It sounded ridiculous as it came out of my mouth, but I sincerely meant it. Rochelle stared at me, one eyebrow cocked above the other. "Are you serious?" I just nodded and held my arms out. Rochelle burst out in laughter, giggling like a little kid with a new puppy. "Nick that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say!!"

After about sixty more seconds of hysteric laughing Rochelle stood up and hugged me. "Does that mean I finally topped off the chocolate helicopter?" I asked, grinning wildly.

***No Pov***

"What do you mean we have to get moving first thing tomorrow?" Coach demanded, glaring at Nick.

Nick was leaning against a cracked marble counter in the small kitchen. "I mean, we have to get a move on or we'll miss the next chopper."

"I don't know if you've forgotten boy, but Willow's in there half-dead!"

"Oh I haven't forgotten Coach." Nick grimaced, clutching the end of the counter. "You'll get why we need to get moving later."

"Instead of talking riddle, why don't you just out with it?"

Nick unloaded and reloaded his Desert Eagle several times before responding. "Willow's gonna have a rough time in the morning." He pulled out the clip again and studied it thoroughly. "I've seen stuff like that before. You lose enough blood and you're mind starts acting…" He paused, editing the story. "Odd."

"Odd how?" Coach wanted to know.

"You'll remember things with a sudden extreme intensity… and then it suddenly slips away from you. Some people are driven crazy by the effects and go completely insane."

"You think that us traveling as early into this as possible would be better?!"

"Think about it Coach! I've done everything I can with painkillers and first aid kits, I. Can. Not. Do. Anything. About. This!"

Rochelle reared away from Nick as he shouted at Coach. "You guys stop it!"

"Won't she be completely clueless when we head out?" Coach asked, also shouting back at Nick. "Will she even remember who we are?"

"I'm not sure! She might not even react to losing so much blood." Nick was no longer shouting, but he looked tempted to reload his handgun one more time and pull the trigger.

"So you're just guessing?"

"What else CAN I do?"

"STOP!!!" Rochelle screamed over them.

Silence swallowed the three survivors. Nick stood slowly. "If she does react Coach… It worsens over time… it DOESN'T get better." Then he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Rochelle gave Coach a final glance before pursuing Nick out of the kitchen into the hallway. "Nick! Wait!"

"Sorry you had to see that."

Rochelle rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please! I've seen worse."

Nick gazed intently at her for a moment. "I am trying to help you know."

"I know." Rochelle nodded. "Doctor Nick to the rescue." She laughed half-heartedly.

The right corner of Nick's mouth twitched up into a small smirk. "You need sleep."

Rochelle frowned. "What? No I don't I'm not even—"

"No offense Ro, but yeah you do." Nick traced the dark purple bags that had collected beneath her eyes with his index finger. "It's mildly obvious."

Rochelle felt the blood rush to her cheeks as they stood there, mere centimeters between them. "Nick…Uh…I'm…" She stuttered.

Nick realized the uncomfortably small amount of space and stepped away. "Yes?"

"I uh…Would you mind if… I'm going to bed now." She turned and hurried away into the front room muttering to herself, "Idiot, idiot, idiot."

Nick watched her go, feeling suddenly lightheaded. He hated it when a woman could hold his attention and lead him on like that. That was his job! Somehow the day had slipped away from them and it was now pitch black outside. After stacking armchairs and other heavy furniture in front of the door Nick headed back through the house towards the living room. Ellis was fast asleep on the couch and Rochelle was huddled against the wall. Nick pulled off the coat that he hardly ever removed and draped it over her like a blanket.

***

(Willow's Pov)

I rolled over uncomfortably. What luck to escape my brothers and sisters for long enough to find a safe hiding place to sleep so soundly in. Finally I was at peace and silence reigned. And yet… everything was eerily wrong… My eyes snapped open in sudden realization. I should not be here. Sitting up straight I stifled a cry in pain as fire shot through my whole body. What was this??

I pulled my shirt up and looked at the spot the pain was coming from. A white piece of cloth-like stuff was stuck to my skin and covered in what looked like my own dried blood. I examined my arms, they were covered too. Nearly every inch of my exposed skin had been covered in the crusty red substance.

A sense of panic began to sink all through my conscious. Where was I? How did I get here? Had I been attacked?

Deciding I needed answers I struggled to my feet and staggered towards the door. I felt uncontrollably dizzy and nauseous. As my hand reached for the doorknob I uncovered the scents of 4 humans. At first I was curious. These were the humans I had been following for some time and…

Then realization set in.

If they found me and thought I was threatening then they'd surely kill me! If they hadn't already they surely would. Even the sweet one they called… that they called…

What did they call themselves? I squeezed my eyes shut, trying desperately to remember. I knew that I had known them at one point but, I came up with nothing…

I was really panicking then, shivering even. I reached behind my head, wanting to pull my hood on and sink into the sweet dark cavern it created. With a terrible lurch in the pit of my stomach I realized my safe haven was gone, no longer resting against my back. I felt weak and scared, I was sure I was about to cry.

Everything about the room I was in was horribly unfamiliar and everything was covered in a gigantic sense of de ja vu. I knew I was safe and yet I felt threatened. I wanted to push the door open and find the creatures that I was so ready to join and I so badly wished to hide from them.

My view became fogged and I leaned against the wall for support. Not knowing whether I was welcome with them… whoever they were… I waited for the humans to find me.

Meanwhile I tried to sort myself out.

My pants were torn in several different places and my hoodie was gone…great. I couldn't remember the names of the humans I had been so careful to learn the labels of… wonderful. I could hardly breathe my body hurt so badly… perfect. And worse than all of that MY BAG WAS GONE!!!

I was sure that I was no longer in the right mind. Everything felt wrong and right at the same time so I knew must've been crazy.

With this reasoning I decided that if they killed me then death was better than that horrid feeling of uncertainty… anything probably was. I weakly pushed away from the wall and whipped the door open, expecting to be shot down where I stood. No loud bangs came and I heard nothing, no sign of anyone. Light was pouring in through windows and everything was stained in foul smelling blood.

Stumbling down the hallway I tried to make heads or tails of the things around me. I was almost sure I'd find them in the next room. I didn't want to find them, I wanted my bag. I wanted to gaze down at the picture of what I used to be…

I was so lost in thought that I crashed right into a small table with a breakable container on it. The loud racket that the object caused when it shattered on the ground was enough to alert the humans. I heard the sound of rushed footsteps and all four of them rounded the corner. I turned and tried to run towards the still open door, but I tripped and fell to the ground with a clatter.

I froze and squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted to disappear like I could've if I was uninjured, I would've just leapt out a window or cleverly hidden myself out of their view. The fire that had so bothered me earlier had flared again and was raising a pain like no other all through my frame.

I was certain I would die right then and there.

I heard them talking, strange noises that no longer made any kind of sense to me. Then I felt hands softly rolling me over. My eyes flew open against my will and I feebly tried to escape whoever was trying to help. I saw his face then… so wonderfully familiar… Why could I remember his face and not his name?

He said something to me… I didn't understand but it sounded… comforting. He reached towards me and I scrambled back further, still on the floor. He turned and said something to the one in white, who said something slowly in return. The female came towards me whispering in a calm, controlled way. I let her come right next to me, wondering what she was trying to tell me. I recognized one word and one word only… it was the word help.

I tried to speak, I honestly did. I tried to ask her where my bag was… but it came out a terrible, ghastly growl. I covered my mouth in horror and gasped. I had forgotten how to speak. The tall one in purple said something directed towards the girl, who stood and backed away from me.

I had frightened them, I could see it on they're faces. 'No…' I thought, 'this is the end…all I've worked for is gone!' I curled up, covered my face in my hands, and let myself cry. I was so scared and confused I couldn't stop myself.

I didn't know why but the one that I remembered most was suddenly beside me, his arm draped over my shoulders. He was saying things that I didn't understand but they made me feel… safe. I looked up at him, wondering why he even bothered, and he smiled at me. It was one of his warm smiles that I'd come to know and…love.

He repeated what he'd said before, examining my face carefully. I shook my head, trying to tell him I didn't understand. He gazed at me and said something else… his voice shook as he spoke. He lifted something in my subconscious, something that seemed familiar. I stared into his misty gray eyes… wondering what he would do now.

He looked away from me and towards the one in white. The one in white shook his head sadly, staring down at the floor.

The arm around me tensed and its owner looked back at me and he said something that sounded like a question. I bit my lip and just continued to stare. He repeated the same words over and over again. I tried to commit each word to memory so I could put some kind of meaning to them. He continued to repeat the words and I forced myself to string them together. He was saying, "Will you come with us?"

I had no idea how to respond so I simply nodded.

*****

He was carrying me towards several flights of stairs. We had been travelling for hours now and I had long ago worn myself out. He had lifted me off the ground after I'd collapsed and had been lugging me around ever since. Every now and then we'd fall behind and he'd whisper something to me. I recognized a few more words, but they had little to no meaning to me whatsoever. But the overall sound of them was a comforting one, so I made myself remain conscious.

I was seeing spots after a while and even drifting towards the idea of escape. But then he would look down at me with this smile full of brotherly care. I didn't get why they bothered helping me… I could've just been planning to kill them or some other horrible thing. They trusted me and it seemed like I had been with them for days rather than hours.

Finally we had reached wherever we were heading. He put me down and helped the one in white push one of the red doors open. I looked around and saw the female staring at me intently. She said something to the tall one in purple, who in turn said something in reply. She nodded and went through the door.

He came back for me again and led me into the house. It was small and pleasant but the smell of death hung heavy in the air. I examined the room we stood in. A shredded couch and several blankets were the only decoration… other than random weapons and red packages lying around. He said something to me, heading towards the next room. I followed, not wanting to be left behind.

The next room was a curious little place with a table and some chairs. But there was also a giant white box against the wall. I approached it cautiously pulling on a handle that was on it. I was shocked when the box opened revealing what looked like frozen meat and other things. I guessed it was food.

I closed the box again and leaned against it, closing my eyes tightly. Needless to say I was beyond exhaustion and I was far beyond confused. He took my hand and led me back to the couch. Covering me with one of the blankets and laying down on the floor he said something that rang a cold dead bell in the back of my mind. "Good night."

It's odd what is recognizable and what isn't. What wasn't recognizable was what the female said to the one in white some time later. I heard it and remembered the actual words… but not the meaning. "She's dying."

I had no idea what she meant.

****

**Okayyyyyy!! That took longer than I thought! I wanted to have this up and running yesterday but then I took an unexpected trip to the movies! I saw the Squeakquel, AGAINST MY WILL!!! Haha long story but anyways, this is up now and I need everyone to go to my profile and vote for the poll you will find there! **

**It is very important that I get the opinion of all my readers because depending on the outcome this story will go one way or the other. 21 comments when I started writing this chapter, 33 when I finished!!! ^.^**

**Thank you all SO much! This is the most fun story I have ever written and I hope that everyone keeps the constructive reviews coming! I'm always looking to improve my style.**

**RITS7**


	5. Like A Really Disfunctional Family

**I am so happy for all the reviews guys!! Keep going! I smell improvement! Ha-ha.**

**Okay, from now on, while writing in Ellis's PoV I will only be writing in a southern accent while he's talking. NOT all the time.**

**As for all the notes on my grammar screw ups, I'm working on that. My grammar check thing on Word is well… screwed up. Ironic is it not?**

**So some of the stuff characters say in the next few chapters are from the actual game-play. I don't own some of the lines, or the characters, or the actual concept of Left 4 Dead 2. I am clearly not awesome enough to. Oh and I don't own Trix cereal either. **

**And, as always, Willow is my character and I've worked VERY hard on her. Please don't steal the idea of Ellis meeting a girl hunter… Please?? *-***

**Okays so to the story!! ^.^**

****Ellis's PoV****

"Ellis. Ellis wake up!"

I sat up slowly, trying to wake up and see through the darkness. It was Rochelle. "Rochelle? What is it?"

"It's your watch Ellis. Come on you don't think I'm going to stay up all night do you?" Rochelle teased.

I won't lie, Rochelle had basically become the reason I was still holdin' on to this whole world. I wasn't in love with her or nothin' but she was important to me. Naw, I didn't think of Ro like that. She was a beautiful person and all that but I really saw her as a big sister, someone I had to watch out for but she'd also have my back through thick and thin.

I guess Coach fell in line as the father figure. Shoot, Coach was more like that really cool uncle ya had when you were a kid. The kind of uncle who'd let ya do stuff your parents wouln' ever even DREAM of. Stuff like buyin' ya firecrackers and lettin' ya throw up way high in the air and run as fast as you can and hope ya don't get hit. I settled into the chair Ro had dragged in front of the door, lettin' my gun rest in my lap.

Where did that put Nick? I guess I couldn't really call Nick my big brother, or even that cousin ya get real close with. Nick was more of that guy ya tolerated and kinda liked but kinda wanted to go and fall into a hole somewhere. Nick was like the big sisters boyfriend. I almost laughed out loud thinkin' of this. I'd never had a sister, but Keith had one and she was like my sister, so I knew what it was like to have a big sister. One time Jessie, Keith's sister, was datin' a guy named Geoff. Keith didn' like Geoff, so I didn' like Geoff, so we both decided to get Geoff with Beebe guns… Geoff never did come back.

I guess I was the goofy little brother who talked too much and had failing grades in school.

I gazed out into the darkness of the night for a while, no infected in sight right then so I leaned back in my chair and I squeezed my eyes shut real tight, maybe I would be able to hear Keith or Momma's voice again. All I could hear was that awful noise Keith kept makin' right before he…before he…

I snapped my eyes open and sat straight up. "No…" I whispered to myself. I couldn't even hide the horrible pain in my voice from myself. "No…It's all my fault."I heard a floorboard creak as someone climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Whoever it was kept on stumblin' cause they couldn't see in the dark.

I went back to watchin' out the window for trouble, but my mind kept on goin' back to Keith and Momma. Ya know when you try not to think about somethin' horrible and it just keeps knockin' at the back door of your mind, tryin' to get through and torture you. I hated that feelin'. I finally couldn't fight the sadness anymore so I let the thoughts of Keith through. They took me back three weeks, to when I last saw my best friend.

_**I pounded on Keith's door, tryin' to get him to come open it. He'd been actin' real weird lately. I'd called him the day before and he'd started yellin' weird stuff about her leavin' him. I knew Amanda had gone to visit her parents up in Greensville, but that was 'cause Keith told her to. "Keith ya in there buddy?" **_

_**When no answer came I pushed the door open and walked inside. "Keith? Ya still mad about Amanda or somethin'?" I looked around… nobody was in the front room so I headed for the stairs. "Keith?"**_

_**Then the most terrifyin' thing that had ever happened to me played out in my mind. **_

_**I found Keith curled up against the wall. He was mutterin' to himself. "I don't believe it... I- I won't believe it…"**_

"_**Ya all right Keith?" I asked, carefully walkin' up behind him.**_

"_**I can't believe it bit me…" Keith kept on mumblin' like I wasn't even there. He was pantin' real hard too. "I'm gonna die now, I just no it. It's been a day but I know I'll die!" He coughed loudly.**_

"_**Keith! Hey, Keith I'm talkin' to ya!" I hollered at him. He spun around and I reeled back; blood was drippin' from both ends of his mouth.**_

Another floorboard squeaked from behind me and I glanced over my shoulder. Willow was standin' there, pantin' slightly. "Willow? Are ya all right?" I whispered through the darkness. She just stood there and stared at me, lookin' real confused. "It's okay Willow, you're safe." I promised her.

She didn't move, but I could almost hear her heart beatin' real fast in her chest. Or, maybe it was MY heart. Or maybe it was just that real bad headache I had. I held out my hand and she stumbled backwards, bumpin' into a wall. "It's okay, I won't hurt ya." I said calmly.

Willow gazed at me for a second, her cobalt blue eyes sparklin' real pretty for a while. "I—I 'm…" She whispered hoarsely. Whatever else she was tryin' to say was swallowed up in a raspin' hiss. She covered her mouth, those beautiful eyes wide with horror.

"Don't worry about nothin' Willow, I know. Come on and sit with me." I kept my hand steady, truly believin' she knew I meant her no harm. Finally, her own bone skinny arm extended and her soft, cold hand slid into mine. I pulled her towards me and she settled onto my lap, her head restin' on my shoulder. I held her hands in one of my own and my other one stroked through her hair. I felt better with Willow there, just us two in the soft light from the moon.

Willow was real antsy though. Every single time another infected would howl or scream she'd shudder and pull closer to me. I knew she had no idea who I really was and I knew there was a good possibility she could drop dead in the mornin' but I knew she trusted me.

I think that if we really were like a real family, that Willow would be the real pretty best friend of the little brother, who just couldn't help fallin' in love with her.

Me and Willow sat like that for hours and she never did fall asleep. Finally, I think after three hours of sittin' together Willow stuck her forehead right up against my neck. She was so close I could actually feel her warm breath ticklin' my throat. I stopped strokin' her hair and let my hand rest against her side; I was pretty much cradlin' her against me. The sky started turnin' pink while later. "Willow," I whispered. She looked up at me to let me know she heard. "I know you might not understand me and I'm pretty sure you'll forget this by tomorrow, but I just wanted ya to know…I'm watchin' out for ya Willow. I always will be when ya need me."

Her blue eyes shone with tears; If she didn't know what I said then she sure got the point that I was bein' 100% sincere about myself to her. Willow snuggled closer to me and started hummin'. I don't think it was an actual song, but she was sure tryin' hard to make it sound like one. Then she suddenly got real quiet and rested against me. I heard the others movin' around so I stood up and carried Willow into the kitchen area. I sat her down in one of the chairs and pulled out a box of Trix cereal from the top pantry.

Nick came in just as I started pourin' the cereal into five bowls. "Morning overalls," He said, sittin' down next to Willow. She glared at him, her eyebrows knit together.

"Ellis." She said her voice crackin' and raspy.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "She's gettin' better faster than I thought," He paused, grinnin' at me. Then, in a very unconvincin' southern accent he drawled out my name. ", Ayelles."

"Ha-Ha Nick." I rolled my eyes and set one of the bowls in front of him. "Yeah, she seems all right, though she's real confused."

Rochelle yawned as she came in, takin' one of the bowls and sittin' down next to Nick. "Morning you guys. How is everyone?"

"Tired," Nick answered. "I don't think I ever will get used to this mess. Thank goodness we'll be there soon."

I had to agree with that. The sooner we got there the sooner Willow'd get help…The sooner I'd find out if anyone was left. "How much father until we get there again?"

"About 6 miles south of here so we could get there by nightfall." Coach said, walkin' in. He grabbed one of the bowls and leaned against the counter to eat it. "We will be passin' through a building complex though so we'll have to watch out for Hunters."

Willow growled loudly, the sound buildin' for a moment then dyin' away. I laughed. "Willow wants round two with those fools don't cha?" Willow didn't respond.

Nick did though. "I'm taking that frying pan." He said pointing. "I could knock some heads with that."

"Aw YEAH," I grinned, "we could make grits!"

Everyone stared at me for a while. "Yeah Ayelles, we'll make ourselves some nice ZOMBIE grits."

I made a face. "Now that's messed up Nick."

* * *

Willow was lyin' limply against my back as we walked. I had to carry her again, but this time I carried her on my back rather than bridal style. After that night I felt real nervous around her. Maybe I was just crazy. Momma had always told me, be a gentleman and stand up for the ladies. 'They'll thank you when they're ready.' Maybe that night had just been her way of sayin' 'Thanks for savin' my life Ellis. I owe ya one.'

I was so busy thinkin' I didn't even see the big red safety door we were gettin' close to. "All right you guys. Coach and me will go in and make sure it's clear; Rochelle and Ellis you two should stay out here and keep watch," Nick said while shovin' the big ole' door open.

I knew he was just sayin' that cause he wanted ME out of the way and wanted Ro to stay safe. "Sure thing…white suit Nick." I beamed.

As it turned out there were two jockeys and a hunter in the safe house, so it was a good thing I had stayed out with Willow.

I carried her inside once it was all clear and set her down on the torn up couch. When I started to walk away she held on to my hands. "Ellis…" She whispered tiredly. "I'm…afraid."

"Why? We're home free Willow. We're gonna go get you better and we'll find…" She held up one of her hands. The sharp talons she used to have there were disappearing. They were shorter, barely longer than a normal persons nails. I took her hand in mine again and examined it carefully. It seemed like a normal humans hand now, other than some minor gashes and scars.

"I think something is…" She looked around then continued, "Wrong."

"It's gonna be okay Willow. I'll sleep down here with you tonight if it makes ya feel better. I think all the beds are taken upstairs anyways." I told her, as confidently as I could. To tell the truth I didn't know what exactly to think of her condition. She kept swayin' between bein' all right and all the way out of it. Her voice was waverin' even more than it had been and her eyes seemed to be becomin' dimmer and dimmer at times. "I'm never gonna let anything get to ya. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

Willow pulled her bag off of her shoulder and tore the envelope open. She held up the picture of herself and the other guy… the one where they were on the couch together. I swallowed hard. "Love…" Her voice was a rush of air. She was stugglin' again. Before I could answer Willow closed her eyes and fell forward against my chest.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her and buried my face in her hair. I knew she was so tired that she just fainted but… I wanted so badly to wake her up and tell her right then and there that I'd do whatever I could to find that other guy, just to make Willow happy again. She was hurtin' so bad… I knew she was.

I didn't know if I could ever stop the hurtin' on my own.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Okay a sickeningly short chapter. Sorry, I hit a HORRIBLE writer's block. I know there was like zero action in this one but I have a heart stopper prepared for next chapter. Sorry.**

**So yeah, over 80% of my readers (the ones who voted at least) said I should make this a EllisXOC story. I'm also noticing a sudden spike in readers. You guys are making me SO HAPPY!!!**

**Okay srry again for the shortness of the chapter, polls are now closed, and next chapter's a douse so it may take a while! **

**Thank you all so much and please review. I want to get better at this.**


	6. Check it out, a zapper!

**!!!! OVER 50 REVIEWS!!! GAH!!**

** THANK YOUUUUUUUU!!**

**Okay, so yeah! Thanks! I've never gotten past 20 let alone 50! It's a milestone for me, that's for sure! **

**As promised I have a pretty long chapter planned with some crazy action as well as some tender and sad scenes. **

**My name is NOT Valve (the creator of the amazing L4d and L4d2 games), but I am Roseintheshadows7 creator of Willow and this stories plotline. And as far as I can remember there has never been another EllisXfemalhunter story before so please don't steal that either! I'm quite literally BEGGING you!**

**Okay, so back to the awesomeness!**

****Ellis's Pov****

I held Willow in my arms for a few more seconds before layin' her back down on the couch. She still had that picture clutched in her hand, bendin' the edges slightly. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, so normal nobody in the world woulda guessed she was infected with a zombie disease. I brushed the hair out of her eyes before pullin' a blanket over her and tip-toein' outta that room into the kitchen, where Rochelle, Nick, and Coach were all sittin'. "What's goin' on?"

"We're trying to figure out where the radio tower is so we can get the helicopter in here before too late tonight." Coach said, spreadin' a map out on the chipped wooden table. He pointed to a large red dot that he had drawn on in red marker. "Our best guess is here, not even half-a-mile west."

"Half-a-mile," I repeated. It was so close! We were home free baby.

"Unfortunately it's just a rumor that it's there." Coach continued. "But rumors have seemed to become more and more accurate lately."

We all nodded, knowin' just what he meant. I myself hadn't believed the whole infection rumor until Keith had… Well, I hadn't believed 'em until I watched it happen. "So, what now?"

"Now we're gonna have to split up." Nick said grimly. I felt my face lose blood and my stomach dropped. "3 and 2 in each group."

"That's right." Coach agreed. "Rochelle, Nick, and I will go signal the chopper, then come back for you and Willow."

"No." I said flatly. "I can't let you guys go without me! I can come, I'll carry her and everythin'. We could just—"

"Ellis," Rochelle interrupted me, "I know this is hard for you but you need to stay here with Willow. I don't like leaving you behind Sweetie, but this is the best way to do this."

I felt like I was bein' dunked in cold water the whole time the others were packin'. When they were all finally ready I tried one more time. "What if somethin' goes wrong and you can't come back for us?"

"Then we'd come back before things went wrong." Coach said, loadin' his AK-47.

"Well, what if the pilot won't come for me and Willow? Then what?"

"Then I'll threaten to shoot him." Nick grinned kinda like a crazy person would if they had finally pried free of their straight-jacket. "We'll be back for ya Ayelles." He made another poor attempt to imitate my accent.

I frowned at him as he strapped a health pack to his back. "So I have to stay back here while you guys get to go shoot zombies and threaten' pilots? Aw, man!"

"And I'm just DRIPPING with joy that I get to go." Rochelle mumbled to herself, carefully placin' her handgun into her hip strap.

"Ya should be! Do you guys know just how much I'm gonna worry about ya? Where are you gonna turn for protection if I'm not there?"

"We'll manage fine Ellis." Coach said, pattin' my shoulder. Shoot, I hate it when I don't get to go on this kinda mission. "I'm more concerned for you and Willow. You sure YOU'LL be okay?"

"Coach, I've fought a million zombies out in the open, I'm sure I can handle protecting ONE girl from a safe house. Okay?"

'See there', I told myself, 'you're in more danger than them'. I knew that was a lie, and I knew Coach wasn't actually worried for me, but it was nice to have SOMETHIN' to believe in in this wasteland. The others left, no zombies poppin' up at all. It was unnaturally quiet and it made me jumpy. Every time I'd hear a far off zombie yell or even hear Willow roll over in the next room I'd jump to my feet and grab my gun. I hate bein' antsy.

Willow started talkin' in her sleep after a while, mumblin' stuff under her breath. I gave up on watchin' the door and walked into the livin' room where Willow was all curled up on the couch. To say I was surprised to see tears streamin' down her face from her closed eyes would be a terrible understatement. She looked so sad and alone on the torn up couch; the splotches of blood on the floor did nothin' to help the scene.

After a few seconds of just standin' there lookin' at her I came to her side slowly, not wantin' to wake her up. Kneelin' down next to the sofa I gazed at her for a second, takin' in everythin' about her.

She was real skinny; anyone with eyes could see that. But it wasn't the kinda skinny where the person is all skin and bone, it was the kinda skinny where the person clearly took care of themselves and exercised a lot. She had probably been one of those people who wouldn' drink pop because it was bad for ya. I couldn' live without pop, I thought smilin' to myself.

Next thing I focused on was how pale her skin was. She was such a light shade of cream one would think that whoever made the cream was pullin' the wool over their eyes and the cream was really just milk. But then you'd take another look and realize that the cream really was that soft shade of light brown. It was also flawless. Other than the scratches and bruises all over her face Willow's skin was purely perfect.

Then I focused on her hands. I knew somethin' was wrong with em the second I saw em. They were bony and that off color all other infecteds' hands were, but they remained their human shape. No claws like when I first met her and no weird mutations. They were soft to, I noticed that when I became darin' enough to reach out and run my one hand over one.

Her skin was cold and clammy, but I didn't pay to much attention to that. I figured she'd wake up soon and then I'd get her some water.

I played with a bit of her red hair. I wondered if it was natural or not. It sure looked natural. I thought about how one of Keith's old girlfriend used to dye her hair every month. And every time it would be a different color. It started out this real dark black, then she bleached it platinum blonde, and then the next thing Keith and I knew…Cassidy's hair was eye burnin' pink. That girl had always been crazy.

Willow's tears slowly morphed into heart wrenchin' sobs. I flinched and tried to calm her down by talkin' to her. "It's all right Willow; it's just a bad dream." I told her.

Her eyes didn't open but her head jerked toward my voice. "No you leave him alone!" She called out to whatever she was dreamin' about. "He never hurt anybody!"

She started to shake with the sobs. "I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!" She yelled loudly. I heard the infected outside start to yell too… my only choice was to shut Willow up or the whole horde would come rainin' down on us. Mutterin' a quiet apology I pressed my hand over her mouth and pulled her up onto my lap. She continued to sob but stopped yellin' so I took my hand away.

I studied her face again. The tears had washed away most of the grim on her cheeks so the soft, light skin was visible to me. I wiped her tears away and started talkin' to her. "Willow I don't know what's hurtin' you so bad in that dream of yours, but I'll try to make it leave." Willow just sobbed in response. "Willow I promise you, I won' leave you behind. You hear me Willow?" Just more hear t breakin' cryin'. I pulled her even closer to me, lettin' her bury her face in my chest. "They can't take you away from me."

"He'd never hurt anyone." She was sayin' it really quiet now. I listened to her, hopin' that I could figure out what was goin' on. "Why won't you just all go away and let him live, please?" She was beggin' now.

I gently took her hand again, pressin' it against my face. She fell silent then, like knowin' someone was there made the pain just go away. I thought about Keith when we were just kids. He'd come over ta my house when he'd have a bad dream and my momma would just tuck him in right next ta me and POOF, he'd be asleep. The next mornin' he'd just go back home like it never even happened. It was weird at first, but eventually it was just somethin' that happened over and over again.

Willow started up again. "They'd never hurt anybody if they didn't have to." Her hand yanked away from mine and pushed against my chest like she was tryin' to get away. "YOU BETTER LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!" She screamed.

Then the hordes started comin'…

**No Pov **

The other three survivors were running faster than they had the whole time they'd been in the apocalypse. It seemed like the Infected had sensed the hope that had rekindled in all of them and were coming after it. Everywhere the survivors went there were special infected out the wazoo; Jockeys, Spitters, Hunters, Chargers, and even a few Witches… they were all there. Not to mention the hundreds and hundreds of common infected flowing in on all sides.

All that was missing was a Tank.

Nick noticed this and looked around as he reloaded his Desert eagle. He only had two dozen clips left…lovely. Nothing was coming but commons and he could faintly hear the demonic laugh of a nearby Jockey. "How much farther Coach?"

"Not far, maybe 200 yards more." Coach answered in between tossing aside his empty hunting rifle in exchange for his fire axe.

600 feet… it couldn't be THAT close. Nick couldn't quite wrap his mind around being so close to freedom, so close to true safety. "Let's get moving then!"

"Okay, we'll just ignore these zombies trying to kill us for right now." Rochelle put in sarcastically, never pausing in her mow down of zombies with the AK in her hand. The three finally cleared the last few infected. "I am in LOVE with this gun!" Rochelle swooned, patting the side of the cool metal.

"It might not be a sleek machine like that gun, but I'm getting attached to this ax." Coach nodded while the three slipped out of the alley and into the open road. Other than a few stragglers from the last horde the area was clear.

Something lying by a destroyed ambulance caught Nick's eye. Approaching it, he realized it was one of those nifty little shock things that they used in hospitals. Picking it up, he turned to the others. "Check it out, a zapper!"

Coach made a face. "A defib unit?" He offered.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Nick rolled his eyes. "We could use this."

"What, you planning on dying just so we have to use it?" Rochelle laughed. They all did… until the Charger came.

"CHARGER!!!" Rochelle yelled and they all dove out of the way. Nick got behind an armored truck and Coach got into a building, both shooting wildly at the massive beast. As Ro ran for cover behind Nick's car the Charger turned and lunged for her.

You could ask him why he did it, but he wouldn't have a valid answer. He'd probably just shrug his shoulders and say something on the lines of, 'It's not that big a deal, I just did it.' Rochelle asked herself why he did what he did over and over so many times that it seemed like she should have an answer by now. But not one of the three knew why it was, or why he did… but Nick leapt out of his hiding spot and shoved Rochelle out of the way. As Rochelle toppled to the ground the Charger scooped Nick up and smashed him into the sleek black truck. There was a sickening crunch as the reinforced metal gave way and the Charger bashed Nick against it over and over.

Rochelle hurried to pick up her AK, eyes unable to pry themselves away from the horrific scene. Coach shot at the creature and moments later Rochelle's own gun was singing death to the beast. Finally it fell away from Nick and he dropped the ground, gasping for air.

"Nick!!" Rochelle screamed, running over to him. Nick was clutching his sides as he struggled for air, "Oh dear God, NICK!!" She skidded to a stop and knelt down next to him. Although not much of the blood that was on him was human blood, bruises were all over his neck and the visible patches of his torso. "Get up Nick!" She begged him desperately.

Nick coughed, which hurt, then he moved his arms, which hurt worse, and then he tried to sit up, which felt like fire was burning him from the muscles out. He hissed in pain and grabbed Rochelle's shoulder. "Holy—this hurts." He groaned. Rochelle dug the pain pills out of her pocket and popped two into his mouth. Nick swallowed them and leaned against her shoulder. "You guys keep moving."

"You wish." Coach argued, kneeling down on the other side of him. "You know we ain't going no where without you Nick. Get you backside moving and we'll head back, we'll try again in a few days."

"No Coach," Nick shook his head, smiling grimly. "You know we can't wait any longer. We'll all miss our flight if you don't just go."

Rochelle felt her eyes getting teared up so she blinked a few times. "Nick you'll die if we leave you here."

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart but I never planned on actually making it." Nick's smile went away in a flash. "At first I didn't plan to live at all."

**Willow's POV**

'Where am I?' I wondered. I was swallowed up in darkness. Not the kind of darkness that happens every night or when you switch off the lights in a basement. I mean pure, inky black darkness. I tried to walk or move in general for that matter, but my body didn't cooperate. I was rooted to the spot, held by some invisible force. But for whatever reason, neither the darkness nor the immobility bothered me. In fact, the rest was…welcome. And the darkness felt…safe.

What was bothering me was the sickening silence. Again, this was no regular, sitting at home with no one around silence. It was the kind of pure silence that made your ears ring and if one stayed in it too long they could very easily be driven insane. I shivered involuntarily; the paranoia of it all was intoxicating. No quiet hum of a heater, no creak of an old floorboard, no gust of wind battering the world. Just complete, unbearable, creepy, frightening,

Silence.

Then the darkness was slowly lifting. I could see the gray outline of a human man. Glaring through the gray haze I recognized him at once…Ellis. I beamed, wanting to run towards him and throw my arms around his neck. I remembered him like I remembered just what I was.

I fought against the invisible restraints for a while, but found it to be useless and gave up. I simply watched him standing there. It looked like he was pacing, back and forth and back and forth, across a very small room. The gray haze began to dim again and Ellis vanished from view.

I tried to scream his name, to let him know I was there, to find him again, but that was too useless.

The darkness began to waver a second time and I could see two painfully familiar people now; A tall man with dark brown hair and a woman with bright red curls. They were standing side by side, holding hands and gazing back at me. My parents grinned at me and waved. Again I fought the restraints and tried to reach them, this time trying even harder. My father frowned and the blackness returned. I felt cold tears begin to slide down my cheeks.

Light returned, this time slower, but still brighter than the last time. This time I saw a tall teenaged boy and a short teenaged girl in a tight embrace. When they turned to face me I recognized the girl to be myself, and the boy was…Jackie. I didn't even try to move. He and I just stared at one another, him smiling and looking up and down at me. He spoke, "I miss you here Willy, you comin' back soon?" The younger me giggled and hugged him again, this time kissing his cheek.

The light snapped off. I stood there, tears pooling in my eyes again as horrible, painful memories overtook me.

The lights flashed once and I saw Ellis again. They flashed a second time and my parents stood there. The lights flickered again and there stood Jackie. Again and again I saw their faces, flashing in front of my eyes, faster and faster until they all blended together. I squeezed my eyes shut, but they were still there.

I sobbed a little, wanting them to leave, begging no one to MAKE them leave. Then, just like that, they were gone. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was standing in the middle of the street, all alone. No Infected, no humans, and still the murderous silence remained. I discovered that I had regained control of myself, so I looked around. _**Monkeyfeathers!!!!! **_I could see the safe house up ahead, I was almost to where Ellis could be, and there was a witch sitting RIGHT in front of the door.

* * *

**Okayyyyy. 55 reviews when I finished. I nevereverevereverevereverEVER thought I'd ever have that many ever!!! I didn't think anyone was going to READ this let alone review it or even LIKE it!!! WOW!!**

**So, sorry it took me so long. Yeah, things get nuts around here. Over 3,000 Viewers this month! (So far ;) and im loving it!)**

**I am so lucky to have wonderful readers like you guys! Keep the reviews coming! I wanna see if I can get 100! If I do, I get a dollar from my friend so, it'd be really great if u guys would toss some constructive criticism and praise my way! It's much appreciated :)))**

**So I'll continue ASAP, but right now I need to go annoy my mom about letting me buy an xBox and the game! **

**P/C Love and Unicorns to all y'all!**

**RITS7**


	7. I tried

**Hays you guys… uh... how do I explain this without making you guys mad? Hmmm…. Oh! Okay. I have really REALLLYYY bad writers block so I'm doing something a little different… It's called a filler chapter. I know I know, I promised myself I wouldn't do this but the block is so bad I just HAVE to write SOMETHING or it'll never leave!! So please put up with me, and next chapter will take us back to our brave Survivors.**

**The wall will be read at one point and the record on it will be italic and bold… like a flashback.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

It wasn't a very big place; it could probably house three or four people in it. Just a few bedrooms, a bathroom, a little kitchen, and a cozy den; Well the den WOULD be cozy if the furniture wasn't shredded, covered with blood, and tossed to the sides of the room. And those three or four people would still be there if it weren't for a zombie apocalypse and the ten men in military gear wouldn't be there either.

They were a pick up crew. They were in the house, looking for the family that had been living there prior to the invasion. So far they'd found nothing but a few photo albums, a shattered window, and what seemeb to be a torn up pair of jeans.

"Hey Sam, come check this out." One of the men called to another. The one who was doing the talking was tall and muscular, his dark brown hair hidden beneath his military helmet. He was standing further away from the group.

"Yeah Jim, what did ya find?" The one who was apparently Sam answered, walking over. He was thin and wasn't quite as tall as Jim. He had freckles dotting his cheeks and what seemed to be a permanent bruise on his forehead.

"There's writing on the walls over here." Jim pointed to one of the off white walls. It was surprisingly undamaged compared to the rest of the house.

Sam rolled his eyes. "There is writing on the walls in other places too. They're all the same; 'I hate zombies' 'Safe rooms aren't so safe' 'I have never been so happy to see a helicopter'. It's nothing special."

Jim shook his head and led his fellow soldier over to the wall. "This one is. It's all from one person."

"So…" Sam asked, still un-amused.

"So, it's a direct chronicle from a twenty six year old woman as she changed into an infected." Another soldier cut in. He was clearly superior to the other two in more ways than one. He stood straighter, was even more toned than Jim, had many different medals pinned to his coat, and the other two saluted him as he approached. "At ease gentlemen. I'm here to help, not to lead."

"All right Carter, what do you think of this record?" Sam asked curiously.

"Let's read it first, shall we?"

And with that Carter began to read aloud the writing hurriedly scribbled on the wall of the small house.

At first the writing was neat and carefully written. Carter read…

_**I fear I have little time. So much has happened in a mere three days. I sob for my sweet little Jacob… he was so brave and didn't even cry when they took him away with them.A group of men came to the house and told us there was only one seat left in the helicopter we reserved to get out of here.**_

_**Jackie and I were left behind. I can easily say that I, Willow Ann Ramirez, have never been so terrified in my entire life. **_

_**Those zombies keep on coming. They told us they had the problem under control. They promised we'd live. But they left us with nothing and now Jackie and I are alone in this wasteland America has become. He's sick too. I know he won't last much longer and he insists I kill him if he changes, but I know I can't.**_

_**-----**_

_**NO! This cannot be happening to me. Jackie died last night and I am left, utterly alone in this world. He whispered goodbye to me as he went and made me promise I'd live to go find Jacob in the reserve. He told me to fight as long as I could and to never give up. I don't know if I can go on without him… He was my everything. I buried him in the garden out back, where the day lilies used to grow. He always told me they were his favorite. Now I am alone and all I have is this stupid wall to write on.**_

_**Jackie's last words: "Willow… I love you more than anything in the world. I love you and our Jacob more than anyone or anything. Willow don't let them take you… don't let those walking dead men kill you or change you. Wait for the military to find you and take you to Jacob. Promise you'll protect him willow… please…"**_

_**-------**_

_**I KNEW I shouldn't have wondered out last night. I KNEW IT!! Those infected BIT me!!!**_

_**I don't know if I'm immune or not and I've prayed all day that I am. I'm thirsty and tired and I have this horrible cough. I know that I'm going to go…**_

_**I'm sorry Jackie… I tried…**_

_**-------**_

_**I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried…I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried… I tried…**_

_**I'm so so sorry Jackie… I can't hold on any longer.**_

_**-------**_

_**I'm… I'm still human? How??? It's been two days of wondering around this house, coughing and wheezing and screaming at nobody. I'm so mad at myself for this!! How could I have been so stupid??**_

_**------**_

Then the handwriting became rushed scribbles.

_**I did something odd today… I went into the kitchen and ripped the door off of the fridge, carried it up the stair, and then threw it through the top window of the house.**_

_**It was involuntarily too… and then and hour later I looked in the mirror and hissed at my reflection. HISSED! Like a cat.**_

_**-----**_

_**It's been ten minutes since I last wrote. I'm leaving. I can't stay here. I keep hearing his voice. It comes from everywhere. The walls, the floor, my toaster, EVERYTHING IS TELLING ME I MESSED UP! **_

_**I KNOW!! I KNOW I RUINED EVEYTHING!! NOW MY LITTLE JACOB WILL GROW UP WITH NO MOTHER OR FATHER IN-----**_

Then the writing became completely illegible.

Sam frowned, leaning against the wall. "All accounts of people becoming infected took between ten and sixty minutes. But this girl says she lasted days."

Carter nodded. "Look up a Jacob Ramirez in the survivor count. See if he was picked up at this address." Jim nodded and pulled out a book from a large gun bag. "And also check for a Ramirez household in the reserve chopper listings."

Jim nodded again and flipped though the pages. Five minutes later… he had the answers. "Yes. Jacob Ramirez was picked up from this address and this address WAS on thereserves."

"So she exists."

"You mean exist_ed_ right Carter?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow, "You don't really think Willow Ann Ramirez is still out there do you?"

Little did the ten pick-up agents know that in a matter of hours they would not only meet Willow Ann Ramirez face-to-face… but they would also meet THREE others who were presumed dead and gone.

*_*_*_*_*_*

**Okay so it was also kinda a teaser to next chappie as well. Three others? Pick-up crew? Jacob Ramirez is alive? WHAT?? Ahaha… youll just have to stick around a while longer to find out.**

**Again I BEG forgiveness for this awfully shourt filler chapter… I'm pretty much ashamed of myself for this, but I couldn't leave you with the end of last chapter for a long time. *sigh* I'm sorry.**

**Thank you all for tolerating me. I know this chapter was crap…**

**RITS7**


	8. Promise?

**Heyy yall! I'm gonna be really quick here, this chapters gonna mostly be Willow and Ellis's POV, I'm debating whether or not even switching from them at all this chapter! ^^**

**So ill get right to the story and quit buggin' ya.**

****Willow's POV****

I glared at the scene momentarily, before striding towards the Witch, making as little noise as possible. That wasn't too hard, the pavement was semi-even along here and there was no loose gravel to step on. I came right up beside her and was about to kick her in the back, when a murderous shriek that I knew all too well was sounded. A horde was coming.

I heard them come closer, feet stampeding, running towards me, my life was going to end!

Then Ellis slid the barrel of his gun through the opening and open fired on the other infected. While this eradicated the problem of the commons, the witch was alerted to his presence. I reeled away from her against my will, the invisible force prying me away from Ellis's location. "ELLIS!!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me. "Ellis, PLEASE don't die!!!"

The Witch broke down the door and my vision began to dim. I saw her drag Ellis out… and then the darkness was there. I realized then that I was crying hysterically again. No…no this horrible thing couldn't be happening to him. Ellis was okay… he had to be. I shuddered as a sudden cold overtook my darkness. I was alone…all alone… then the blurry pictures of Ellis's tortured face as the Witch tackled him to the ground flashed before my eyes. Again and again I saw him fall. My sobs became ragged and desperate. "No you leave him alone!" I screamed at her, struggling to reach her.

Now all I could see was Ellis's smiling face as he helped me along the long road to freedom. "He never hurt anybody!" I yelled.

Ellis was lying on his back, eyes wide and unseeing. I was released from the invisible bonds and raced over to him, stumbling as I ran. He grabbed my hand when I knelt next to him and whispered, "I saved you Willow. I protected you…why didn't you save me??"

"I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!" I screamed trying to make him hear me. His eyes began to close. "NO ELLIS YOU CAN'T DIE!! NO!!!"

I felt arms pull me away from him and it felt like a restraining hand was over my mouth. I couldn't talk to Ellis as he faded, I could only watch him go…

I fought against the arms as best I could, but they were strong and unyeilding. So I gave up… and just like that things were okay again.

The arms didn't seem restraining anymore. They were warm and protective: Keeping me safe from the horrors of the drakness. I realized the arms were pressing me against something firm, hugging me closer. I closed my eyes and let my sobs slow.

Then I opened my eyes and realized another scene had invaded on the Darkness. The arms were Ellis's and the firmness that they were pulling me towards was his chest. He smiled down at me as if I were some little lost child. Then he spoke. "It's all right Willow." He took my hand and pressed it to his cheek. "You're safe with me now. Nothin's gonna getcha while I'm here."

Then Rochelle was standing slightly behind him. "Yeah Willow, we're all ready getting one of the helicopters to come pick you guys up."

I frowned. "But what if they won't come?"

Then Nick appeared beside her, stepping out of the darkness. "I told you, I'll put a gun to his forehead. Then I'm sure he'll have no arguments towards coming along."

I looked back at Ellis. "Where will we go? What if they don't let me come with you because I'm infected?"

Coach laughed, coming into our little circle too, "As if they could stop us from bringing you along."

I smiled at them all, so happy to be with my family again. I guess they were family now. I hugged Ellis, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I forgot you guys."

"It's okay Willow. We—"

Then Ellis was being dragged out of my arms. A long tounge had shot out of the darkness and pulled him in after it. Rochelle and Nick both turned to shoot it, but then two massive arms swung out and pulled them away as well. "Run Willow!" Coach yelled before being dragged away by a third arm.

I did run, but not away. I ran towards the shadows, towards their screams. I ran for about two seconds, before running right into what seemed to be a black wall. The shadows had solidified, forever sealing me away from my friends. Even though I couldn't see them and I couldn't save them…I could still hear their mangled screams. Ellis's stood out for a second, "WILLOW!!!"

I threw myself against the wall—shoulder first—until I was certain I couldn't break through it. "They'd never hurt anybody if they didn't have to." I started shaking from head to toe, enraged by how weak I was and how I couldn't save them. "YOU BETTER LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, throwing my entire body at the wall. This time I passed through easily as if the wall had become a vapor, but the screams and my friends were both long gone. I landed in a trembling heap in the darkness.

*_*_*Ellis's POV*_*_*

"I'll be right back Willow." I whispered and ran off to the door, grabbin' my SMG as I went. I shot through the barred up window and mowed down countless infected. Dozens and dozens fell, screamin' and writhin'… but for every one that fell three more ran forward to take their place.

They didn't let up, so I didn't either. I reloaded my SMG somewhere around twenty times before runnin' outta ammo. I grabbed the backup huntin' rifle and shot down more of 'em. This was way slower and the infected seemed to realize this before I did. I was losin'.

They began to overrun the safe room and I started runnin' outta ammo real quick. I heard their sickly screams as more infected fell and I could faintly see a Witch running towards the door. It was at that moment I knew the door wouldn't hold.

I don't quite remember what made me think of hidin' in the cellar, but I'm sure glad I thought of it. I looped my gun around my back, turned around, and ran to go get Willow. "Come on Willow, we gotta go." I lifted her thin body off the couch and bolted for the basement stairs.

When I got to the bottom I laid Willow down on the floor. "Stay here." I whispered to her and readjusted her so she was out of sight.

I put my gun down next to her sleepin' form and staggered up the steps, slammin' the door just as the Infected broke through the safety door back upstairs. I knew it'd be just a couple a seconds before they reached me and Willow, so I threw myself down the stairs, grabbed a chair, ran back to the door, and jammed it under the handle. After stacking a half dozen boxes up there I made one last trip down the stairs and collapsed next to Willow.

"That was real close Willow." I panted, "I dunno how long that'll hold but we're safe for the moment." I patted her shoulder and smiled grimly. I didn't like the idea of a Witch and several hundred infected wonderin' around upstairs, but I knew we'd be safe at least long enough for me to find some ammo or somethin' to fight with. "Did you get hurt? I hope I didn't set ya down to hard."

I looked over at her and pulled her closer. She was still cryin' some and was out colder than a jackrabbit in an icebox. I held her up against my side and let her wrap her arms around my own arm. "You don't seem hurt, but whatever's botherin' ya in that dream of your's doesn't wanna leave you alone huh?"

Willow whimpered and clung to my arm. Geeze I couldn't stand seein' her like that! It hurt seein' how much she hurt and it hurt to not bein' able to help her. I brushed her hair out of her face gently. Her skin was smooth and cool, I smiled inwardly. "Gosh she's pretty." I whispered to myself. Wait…pretty? Awe shoot, I was fallin' for Willow.

-----------

My eyes snapped open and I sat up completely straight. I panted, lookin' around. I realized where I was and calmed down a little. I saw Keith again…I saw him change. I stood up and paced around the basement. I felt sick, the room was spinnin' a little too. I looked over at Willow and noticed she was shivverin'. I wanted to go over there and see if she was okay, but something kept me rooted to the spot.

I knew I was fallin' for her, I just hadn't realized how fast I was goin' towards the ground. I saw here there; curled up, face tear stained and dirty, clothes covered in blood, bile, and who knows what else, hair frizzy and even kinda matted in places, and her eyes had deep purple circles underneath them…even then she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I gazed at her for a second then shook my head. This was stupid; even if she'd ever be human again she'd never see anythin' in a goof like me. I sighed and leaned against the wall behind me. I guess I was kinda hopeless.

Then again: Keith always said he didn't know why Amanda even paid attention to him at first. Like I said before she was a real pretty thing with sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes. She always told me that she hadn't fallen in love with Keith until a few years after they'd met. He always said he loved her at the very moment that he layed eyes on her.

I sighed again and ran my hand through my hair. But Keith at least had somethin' goin' for him when he started datin' Amanda. He had a house, a good solid job, and a semi-clear future even though he and I were doin' stupid things together.

Willow stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She stared at me for a moment, blinkin' a lot. "E—Ellis?"

"Willow!!" I grinned and hurried over to her side. "Willow I'm so glad your okay I—"

Willow groaned and slumped over into my shoulder. "Ow…"

I sat her up in the corner so she could lean against one wall and let her head rest on the other. "Willow, you scared me half to oblivion."

"I…I'm sorry…" She smiled at me weakly, still concious. "I am… tired…"

I laughed, huggin' her. "I'll say you've been asleep for hours!"

Willow gazed at me, her deep blue eyes gettin' all glassy. "I…Ellis I am… scared."

"It's okay Willow; I won't let them get to us." I held her close and she buried her face in my chest.

"Promise?" She whispered.

I laughed again and whispered into her ear. "I promise."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the favor, ignorin' how her arms brushed up against some sore spots on my chest from different bites and slashes from recent fights. I didn't care; I had Willow close to me. "Will…will you… ever forget me?"

I slid my finger under her chin and said, "I couldn't if I tried Willow. I couldn't if I tried."

---------

WHAM!! I was jolted out of sleep by a loud smashin' noise. Willow's arms had gotten tighter around my chest. "What…was that?"

"I dunno." I whispered.

WHAM!! WHAMM!! Willow clung to me, scared outta her wits. "Ellis, I…I don't…like this."

WHAM!!! "It's okay Willow." I imagined a Witch slammin' her arms against the door, only a chair and a couple boxes to protect us from her wrath. I looked down at Willow's distraught face as she squeezed her eyes shut and gathered handfuls of my t-shirt in her fists.

"Ellis…promise you won't… you won't leave me…"

"Promise," I nodded.

"Ellis…I had dreams…my old life…Ellis I don't want to remember… I just… I just need you now…" Willow's body was shakin' as she waited for what seemed like impendin' death.

I felt my eyes start to sting as tears threatened to roll out. "Willow, if I can I'll keep you safe." WHAM!! WHAM!! "And I won't ever leave you behind." There was a loud splinterin' sound. "I think I'm in love with you Willow."

Willow pulled her face up next to mine and kissed my cheek lightly. "I…I think…I do too…" She let her head rest on my shoulder.

I held Willow tight, prayin' in the first time in years to a God I hardly even knew. And then the door came crashin' down.

***_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Heh- heh… I guess I have some explaining to do for last chapter. Yeah, uhm… Things have gotten kinda crazy around here for me; I've been working on a project for school AND trying to get a project done for a young writers contest.**

**So writing so much gave me no time at all to read, get inspiration, OR write this story. Again I'm sorry for the crapieness of last chapter. **

**Also, if you noticed a surplus in spelling errors in this chapter, that's cause for whatever reason my spell check turned off COMPLETELY!! So I'm gonna get that fixed.**

**Ciao for now!! ^.^**

**RITS7**


	9. There they are ma’am

**Hellooo everyone. My spell checker is still messed up so please be patient with me. I know last chapter was still kinda short and shakey but I'm gonna spend A LOT of time on this one. I'm gonna open where we left off. This chapter is a long one and it envelopes a large amount of time. A few days go by actually.**

*_*_*_*_*_*Dear Old Ellis's POV*_*_*_*_*_*

I held on to Willow as the sound of feet stampedin' down the stairs. I looked around to see if there was a gun nearby, but I'd left my gun at the foot of the staircase. 'Great' I scolded myself silently. 'Smart move there Ellis.' I glared at the spot the Infected would be floodin' in any second, but instead three very welcome faces poked around the corner. There stood Rochelle, Nick, and Coach, all heavily armed and grinnin'.

"Told ya we'd be okay Ayelles." Nick laughed, again mockin' me with his false southern accent. "We didn't just bring you a helicopter, we got a whole JET!"

Willow looked up and sighed in relief, slowly releasin' me. "You…scared us."

"Don't worry Willow; it's just us… and a few CEDA guys." Rochelle said calmly. She had her arm wrapped up in a sling and her right eye had a bruise beneath it. "They're actually out here! Can you believe it??"

"Naw," I laughed. "We've been down in this basement for hours! A big ole' horde came through and I ran outta ammo pretty quick. Then a Witch came up."

"You did a pretty good job of barricading the door though." Coach noted, "It musta taken us a dozen wacks to open that thing, even after the horde and Witch came through here."

I laughed again and helped Willow stand up. She leaned against me to keep her balance. "So what happened to you guys, anythin' excitin'?"

Before anybody could answer me a loud voice came from upstairs. "Survivors, are your friends down there or what? We gotta get moving before we miss our check in time."

"Yes they're down here; we're on our way up." Coach called back up. "We'll save story time for later; right now we gotta get going."

I nodded and we all headed upstairs to come face to face with a bunch of guys in military uniforms. As soon as they saw us the tallest one started barkin' orders at the others. "Get outside and get the jet going! Clear out any infected that come this way! Make it fast gentlemen lives are on the line!"

Two of the officers came over to me and Willow. "You two must be the last ones of this group. Names, please."

"I'm Ellis and this is Willow. Sir, I don't mean to be rude or nothin' but can we hurry? Willow got pretty banged up."

You shoulda seen the look on the CEDA guy's face when I said Willow's name. "Willow Ramirez, is Ramirez her last name?"

"Well, we're not really sure. None of us know Willow's last name. I don't think she even knows." I wasn't really sure how to explain that Willow was really infected but she had somehow kept some of her wits about her.

"By any chance is this girl infected with the Green Flu?" The other man asked.

"Green Flu?" I repeated. "I dunno sir, but when we found her she was… uh well…"

Willow cut in, "Sir… I am a… Hunter."

Instead of slammin' her head into the wall like I thought the military man would when he found out Willow was infected, (kinda like the time when Keith and me got arrested cause we were throwin' rocks at…nevermind, now I'm interruptin' MYSELF too!) the first man spoke calmly. "Facsinating. So she must have been the girl to write that archive on the wall in the abandoned house, right Sam?"

The second man shrugged. "I'm not sure Jim, she could be anyone."

I looked around at the wreckage of the house as the men talked. I hadn't noticed at first that bodies were everywhere now. I also noticed that all of the other doors had been kicked down and one wall had given out. Willow tugged on my sleeve. "My bag."

NUTS!! Where was her bag? "S'cuse me gentlemen, I need to go find somethin'. Willow you stay here and tell these men what you can."

She shook her head violently. "No…Ellis, please."

"I'll be right back Willow; I'm gonna go find your bag." I said comfortingly. Finally Willow nodded and let go of my arm.

I smiled at her softly before hurryin' to the next room and searchin' for her bag. I held my breath against the smell of dead (?) zombies and decayin' smelled even worse than the time Keith tried to deep fry a turkey, his burnt skin was RANK! "Gross…" I muttered, slippin' to the next room. Here Rochelle and Nick were standin' with four of the CEDA guys, talkin' about the evacuation to come.

"So where are you taking survivors anyways?" Rochelle asked, ignorin' me comin' into the room. "Last I heard the whole country has fallen to this infection."

"Well, unfortunately that's true, but north of the border is too cold for the infection to spread through the air. It's safer there so we've been taking folks up to Alaska." One of them answered.

"Hey have any of ya seen a canvas shoulder bag?" I asked, cuttin' into the conversation. "Willow and I forgot to grab it before we hid downstairs."

"Not in here." One of the CEDA guys answered. "But I think I saw one in the front room."

"Thanks." I nodded and headed towards the front of the house. It was spooky, infected layin' all over the place, military guys hustlin' from room to room, Coach talkin' about all kinds of scary goin's on around the states with the captian.

I found Willow's bag sittin' right in front of the door…well, what was left of the door. Her bag had been stepped on and the stuff inside was kinda crushed, but I knew Willow wouldn't mind much. I scooped it up and went back into the room where Willow was talkin' to the CEDA guys. There was only the one named Sam with her now and she looked real nervous. As I got closer I could hear 'em talkin'.

"So you can't recall any events prior to your infection?"

"I…uh…no? I mean… sorta I--"

"Do you remember the actual process of being changed into a hunter?"

"No I…I don't think I—"

"Can you please describe to me the condition you are in now?"

"I uh…I can't…" Willow's bottom lip trembled. Shoot. I knew I should'a stayed.

I came up beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Found your bag." I handed it to her and she hugged it to her chest. I smiled at her then looked up at Sam. "Everythin' okay over here or is there a problem?"

Sam was shorter than me and after weeks of runnin' from zombies and climbin' up on stuff I was way buffer than he was. I think I intimidated him or somethin' cause he took a step back and shook his head. "No, there's nothing wrong here."

"Okay, good. Willow's kinda had a rough time so if ya don't mind we're gonna go and get into the jet. That okay with you?"

"That's fine. Ellis, is that right sir?"

"Right…and I'll be seein' you Sam." I led Willow to the next room over. Now it was just Rochelle and some CEDa's. "You okay?" I whispered to Willow.

She nodded and pressed her cheek against my chest. "I'm okay."

"You just let me know if them CEDA's are botherin' ya and I'll come take care of 'em all right?" I smiled down at her.

She giggled. "All right…"

"Now let's go get into that Jet before anythin' else can possibly go wrong."

*_*_*_*_*_*Rochelle's POV*_*_*_*_*_*

I yawned and stretched my legs, looking around at the other passengers in the jet. Well… if you could call us passengers. Really it was just Coach, Ellis, Willow, Nick, myself, and ten or so CEDA guys. I was next to Nick, Willow was curled up next to Ellis, and Coach was talking to one of the soldiers. Apparently he had coached the guy's son or something. I don't know I stopped paying attention. I thought back to the disturbing thing Nick told me about. I just couldn't believe that tough ol' Nick…was going to kill himself when he first saw the Infected.

I shivered while his words echoed in my head. 'At first I never planned to live at all.'

I sat quietly, imagining his blank face when it happened.

_**Rochelle felt her eyes getting teared up so she blinked a few times. "Nick you'll die if we leave you here."**_

"_**Hate to break it to you sweetheart but I never planned on actually making it." Nick's smile went away in a flash. "At first I didn't plan to live at all."**_

_**A loud howl rang out and a Hunter threw itself at Coach. Rochelle whirled around and shot like crazy at the beast. The noise caught the attention of another horde and the comon infected were flooding into the streets like a great big wave. "GET UP NICK!!" Rochelle shouted, turning to help her friend off the ground. Nick started to struggle to his feet, grunting in pain as he jostled pulled muscles and a fractured bone. **_

"_**ROCHELLE!!" Coach yelled as a Jockey appeared and landed on Rochelle, forcing her away from Nick and towards the oncoming horde.**_

_**For a moment Coach forgot Nick was behind him as he shot the laughing Jockey off of his other teammate. In that split second a long, slimmy tounge shot out and wrapped around Nick, pulling him towards a building on the opposite side of the road. The horde then swallowed up the three survivors.**_

"Ro, are you even listening to me?" Nick asked irritably.

"Huh?" I realized I had been spacing out. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Geez, I'm saying thanks for saving my life and you're off in Rochelle World." Nick grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Nick, what were you saying?"

"I said thanks for saving my life back there. I can't believe it." Nick sighed tiredly and leaned against the metal wall of the Jet.

I gazed at him for a second before answering. "You're welcome Nick, at least now we're even."

_**After fighting off the horde Rochelle turned towards Nick's bellowing voice. "SOMEBODY SHOOT THIS THING!!!"**_

_**Coach aimed through his scope, ready to pick off the Smoker, only to see it disappear in a weak puff of sickly green smoke. Rochelle lowered her gun and raced over to where Nick was. "NICK!!" She knelt down and held his face between his hands. "Nick! Nick look at me!"Nick's eyes fluttered as he tried to focus on the woman yelling to him. His eyes wandered away from her and he gazed up at the sky. Then they started to close. "NO! Nick you gotta stay with me okay! We won't make it without you!"**_

_**Nick looked at her for a moment, opened his mouth to speak, and then became unnaturally still. Rochelle felt for a pulse on the side of his neck. It was slow and uneven…then void…gone.**_

"_**Nick you stay with us!" Coach shouted, coming up beside Rochelle. He pulled the Defib. Unit off of Nick's back and switched it on. "Clear." He said, before smacking the two metal plates against Nick's chest. His limp body convulsed, and then bacame still again. **_

_**Rochelle burst into tears as Coach stared at his teammate's body with a look of disbelif on his face. Rochelle suddenly glared up at him, "What are you doing?! Shock him again!" Coach did so and got the same response from Nick. Rochelle pried the defibulator away from Coach and shocked Nick with it a third and fourth time. Then she gave up on the machine and just started slapping Nick's face, trying to get a response.**_

"_**NICK YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US!!" Rochelle yelled at him. Then she collapsed against his chest and continued to cry hysterically.**_

"How did I live anyways?" Nick asked me suddenly.

I looked at him, feeling a little sick. "Well… We must've hit you with the Defib. Unit four times before we gave up on that… I kinda lost it and started slapping you. Then Coach got this crazy idea to hit you with some Adrenaline and then use the defibulator…and I guess it worked because then you were alive again."

Nick gazed at me. "Wow…you really…cried?"

"Don't sound so surprised hot shot. You've seen me cry before."

Nick nodded slowly. "Yeah, but that was because I hurt you. You've never cried for me I guess." He shrugged and looked away.

"Oh." I muttered.

*_*_*_*_*_*Back to ELLIS!! *_*_*_*_*_*

**(A/N: Sorry if I write in his POV too much, I just relate to him the best)**

Willow and I sat, side by side, her arm wrapped around mine and her head leanin' against my shoulder. Man, we were all safe; I was in love with a girl--who acctually loved me back—and it looked like things were gonna bo okay. I looked down at her and smiled. She'd fallen asleep again, but she seemed more at peace than before. She was breathin' slowly and there was even a little smile on her face.

Yep… we were all gonna make it. I looked up at Nick and Ro, who were talkin' quietly about somethin'. It seemed important though, so I didn't bother askin'.

Then that Sam guy came over to us. "We'll be landing at our first stop in about ten minutes. You might want to wake your friend up."

"Thank you, sir." I nodded, "Hey, Willow. Willow, we're gonna land real soon all right?"

Willow sat up. "Hmm…?" She muttered tiredly.

"Come on. We're gonna get off the jet soon." I brushed some hairs outta her face and smiled at her. She grinned back at me and yawned, stretchin' her arms.

"Are we…there?"

"No I think we gotta get on a different plane after this."

She nodded and took my hand. "You… you won't let them hurt me… will you?"

"Nope, I won't let em hurt you, not in a million years."

-------

Wow that place was packed! We'd landed in an airport and we were told to stand in line for inspection. There were people packed in from wall to wall. The sad part was that hardly any of us were survivors. Most of 'em were doctors and other CEDA's.

"Hey, Coach how long have we been standin' around here?" I asked. My feet were startin' to hurt and my head hurt too from all the talkin' goin' on between the CEDA's.

"I think somewhere around half an hour or so." Coach answered over the ruckas.

Willow leaned into my arm tiredly. She was spent from all the flyin' and standin' around. I gave her hand a little squeeze to let her know it'd be okay.

"I'm starving!" Rochelle muttered from behind us. "I haven't eaten since that granola bar yesterday."

"They better have some food here or I'll curb stomp some one." Nick agreed under his breath.

I laughed along with Ro at that one. "Geez Nick, since when have YOU been violent?"

"Shut up Ellis." Nick snapped.

"Okay, but really man, lighten up. We're home free baby!"

"How many times have we BEEN home free again Ellis?" Nick asked me sacrastically.

"I dunno, but we've never been this close Nick!" I didn't stop grinnin'. Nick could sulk all he wanted to, I was fine with that. I was just so glad I wouldn't have to fight zombies for a while, even if this WAS a short lived vacation. "I mean we've fought zombies in the city, in swamps, at a carnival, in the river… heck, EVERYWHERE!! I'm just glad we get to relax for just a day or two."

Then some CEDA men came over, guns up and cocked. Great… one second home free, the next waiting to be shot down by the people who'd saved us.

"All right, we'll take you in now, come slowly and keep your hands off of your weapons." One yelled at us.

Willow clung to me. "Ellis…"

"It's okay Willow, they're just makin' sure we aren't gonna hurt nobody." I reassured her.

We put our hands up and slowly followed the men into a long white room. There were five metal tables where there were doctors waitin' for us. "Put your guns into the bin and one of you take a seat."

I never did like the doctor's office. When I was a kid I had hidden out in my momma's car when I found out I needed a shot. I needed the shot cause me and Keith had gone out to the river and were swingin' offa tree braches into the freezin' cold water. I'd stepped on a rusty old nail and had to go get a tetnus shot. The only thing I had ever been scared of were needles… in fact, it took my momma and the nurse a whole hour and a half to find me.

Nick went first. The doctor's took his temperature, checked his eyes, heart, all that regular junk. Then they had him show them the big ol' cut he got from that Witch. They ran a 'sterilized' cotton swab along it and dropped that into a bag. Then they told him to sit down and wait for questionin'.

They repeated the process with Ro and Coach. Then it was my turn.

I sat down on one of the cold tables and went through the same thing. Willow watched, nervously clingin' to her bag. I smiled at her to let her know I was okay.

"All right sir, everything is normal. Have you been bitten by the Infected within the past month?" One of the women asked.

I swallowed nervously. "Yes ma'am just about two weeks ago."

"Can we see the injury."

It wasn't a question. It was a command. I swallowed again, tryin' to make my throat stop bein' so dry. "Do uh… do they have to be here ma'am."

"Sir, just show us the bite."

"Ma'am it's not really a bite it's more lika little itty bitty scratch." I shifted uneasily, glancin' over at Willow.

"Sir, all injuries caused directly from the infected and exposed to the infection for long amounts of time need to be tested." The nurse glared at me.

"Ma'am, my momma always taught me that I had the right to—"

"Sir just show us the bite"

"But I—"

"Sir, the bite," The nurse put her hands on her hips and huffed at me. I was sure I couldn't get outta this one.

I sighed deeply and pulled my yellow shirt off. I heard a collective gasp amoungst the doctors, Ro, and Willow. I'm a pretty buff guy, so when you saw a torso like mine the dozens and dozens of raised bite marks kinda stood out… a lot. Some of 'em were even a little puffy from puss collectin' beneath my skin, some had turned a sickly green color around the edges, some were crusted with dry blood, and a few were bruised into a dark purple.

"There they are ma'am." I said, as if it weren't already odvious.

Willow gazed at the bites, clearly horrified. She reached out one of her pale hands and pressed her fingers to the one right above my belly button. "Ellis…I…" Her bottom lip quivered again.

Shoot. I can't stand seein' her all sad like that. Her eyes had gotten real wide and shiny from tears now collectin' in her eyes. "Naw, I'm okay you guys. They don't hurt anymore." I muttered quietly.

Before I could say anything else all the doctors had crowded around (pushin' Willow away from me) and were pokin' at the bites. Maybe they didn't care that my friends were worried about me or maybe it just didn't occur to them, but they didn't let any of them through.

The doctors dragged the swabs along the bites, doused them in disinfectent, poked at 'em even more, made comments like 'I've never seen anything like this. This will help a lot.' To say the least it was all pretty painful and a little more than overwhelmin'. After every one of the bites had been swabbed clean and the samples were taken they allowed us through. I pulled my shirt on and turned to my friends.

"Well, kid, I didn't know you had it in ya to take a bite like that." Coach clapped me on the shoulder. I flincehed, he had just smacked the tar outta the bite I got the first time I met up with an infected… that bite I never told anyone where it came from… that bite I got when it all started. Above all… that bite was the bite that told me I was immune.

Willow wrapped her arms around me. "Ellis…they hurt you…" She whispered. Her entire body shook and a little sob escaped her lips. Oh geez. I felt a big ol' tug at my heartstings. I ignored the dull throbbin' in my newly cleaned up bites and wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"Awe, Willow it's not that bad." I hugged her a little tighter. "They don't hurt anymore." I lied.

--------

After a few more hours of bein' poked and prodded by doctors and scientists we were loaded onto a little plane with a bunh of other survivors. By a bunch I mean roughly 11 others. 16… wow what a sad little number compared to the millions we used to be as Americans.

**----------**

I woke up in a daze.I didn't know where I was for a while there. My arms were wrapped tightly around somethin', it was pitch black, and there was an eerie swooshin' sound comin' from all sides. I realized I had fallen asleep in the airplane that was sent to pick us survivors up. It wasn't a passenger plane, mind ya, it was a cargo plane full of boxes and supplies that were goin' with us to Alaska. We had all found safe places to curl up and wait out the flight.

Rochelle had found some girl around her age to talk to. They had been sharin' stories about our adventures. I smiled, rememberin' how Rochelle had described how horribly annoyin' my stories were. Hey, just 'cause they were annoyin' didn't mean she was gonna forget 'em easy. I'll bet that girl would be able to tell you at least ten things that happened to me and Keith even when she's old and gray.

Nick was playin' cards with two of the other passengers. They had one deck of cards, but no chips. I guess they just decided to call out what they were bettin' and wrote it down. I've never really been one for gamblin'. My momma always told me, 'You can either live your life havin' fun, or you can gamble your life away in one night, without any fun at all.' Maybe I should tell Nick that one. That'd drive him crazy.

Coach was talkin' with a teenaged kid about football. Now, I've played all kinds of backyard football with Keith and a big group of kids way back when and I've watched my fair share of football on TV, but I had NO IDEA what those two were talkin' about. They kept usin' all kinds of football plays and position names, and all loads of stuff I'd never even heard of.

Me and Willow sat side by side. I told her about the time me and Keith tried to use our lawn mowers as bumper cars. That poor guy got mower blade wounds over 90% of his body. I didn't run him over, mind ya, he had somehow managed to fall over the front of his and his mower kept on goin' and… well… let's just leave it at it all ended with a trip to the emergency room and somewhere around 500 stitches.

Speakin' of Willow, I realized that's what I had my arms wrapped around. I had my arms around her pale waist, huggin' her to me. I didn't remember fallin' asleep like that or anythin'. But there she was, all curled up in my arms. She was facin' me and had her face snuggled against my chest. I was on my back, so she was kinda angled to where she had half her upper body on top of mine. Momma always told me that if a lady curled up to you like that, even if ya were both awake, she either loved you or was just missin' someone else.

I sincerely hoped that it was the first one.

I smiled down at her sleepin' form, wonderin' if she'd ever thought of me like she was attracted to me. Then again, she did tell me she thought she was in love with me in the basement. But there was a difference between thinkin' you felt somethin', and really feelin' something… isn't there. After all, her husband might be out there somewhere, missin' her and their son. Awe, shoot. I knew what would be better for Willow, and that was goin' back to them. I sighed and pulled away from her reluctantly.

Her eyebrows pulled together and she seemed like she was feelin' around for me in the darkness. I felt bad and almost went back to her, but I didn't.

I rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep, the sight of her bright blue eyes filled with tears hauntin' my thoughts.

* * *

**And there you have it dear readers! FINALLY, a longish chapter that satisfys me instead of a short excuse for a chapter that I usually give you. OH!! And also special thanks to DamienDarkside for helping me out with the doctor scene, THANK YOU!! Haha, my first actual PM preview was given to him and he helped me out A LOT!! ^.^**

**4,381 some words aren't bad, so I'll leave you with 11 more.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**

**(For your reviews and messages of course ;])**

**RITS7**


	10. That's all I needed to say

**Okay, I'm just gonna see what I type. I've been trying to figure this chapter out for days and have come up with NOTHING!!!! So, I'm gonna shut off my common sense and just let the words fall from my brain, down my arm, to the keys. **

**Wish me luck…**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*Nick's POV*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

After 'bout two or three hours the plane finally landed. You'll never guess where. Go on, give it a guess. A shopping mall. The military finally found us…and they took us to a freakin' shopping mall. Weren't we just in one of these things fighting for our lives? How are they so STUPID?? Why am I so irritable? Oh yeah, on account of Ellis hadn't shut his trap for the past three hours telling that…chick all about Keith and them nearly killing themselves doing something stupid, Rochelle keept looking at me like I was gonna fall over gasping for air, and Coach kept wandering off to talk to those two little kids.

Why did I have to survive the zombie apocolypse with these nutjobs?

I sighed and leaned against the cement wall of the mall. We were somewhere in Pennsylvania, at least I thought that, and they had us lined up. It's like the doctor's office all over again.

"Guys," Ellis piped up in his annoying accent, "How much longer do ya think they'll be?"

"Dunno Ellis," Rochelle sighed. "I just know that they're gonna be pulling something."

As if they were listening to us, those CEDA jerks decided to go down the line. It was just like when we were at the 'hospital' only they weren't asking any questions. They took your temperature, examined your eyes, then took a little of you're blood and held it up to a light. It all seemed fine really, just stuff that'd happen any time you were majorly sick and they had to figure out what was wrong with you until…

"This girl ain't immune." One of those clowns pointed at the little girl Coach had been talking to. Her older brother stepped in front of her.

"She wasn't bit or nothin'." He pointed out.

They didn't even argue with him. They just shoved him aside and grabbed the little blond girl. They THREW HER against a nearby car and held her down against it.

"Ellis…" Willow whispered, turning away. Her eyes were glassy. She was terrified.

I realized what they were going to do. "Ellis, cover Willow's eyes and don't look. Ro, you make sure the kid doesn't screw it up. Coach, go keep the boy from freakin' out. This won't be pretty." I whispered urgently.

The CEDA's pulled out a small handgun, holding it to the little girl's temple. She was shivering from the fear and pain of being held against the hood of the car. She screamed when the gun metal touched her. I couldn't just watch any more.

"Stop," I didn't yell, I didn't tweak, and I didn't lose my cool. Silence fell amoungst us. All sets of eyes slid to me. Man, I hate being the center of attention… a lot. "Put the gun down."

Then those clowns laughed. Yep, you heard right. They laughed. Those low down CEDA's LAUGHED while they held a gun to a seven year old's head. "Why?" One demanded. "She ain't immune. She's a danger to us all."

I stepped forward. Six guns cocked and aimed at me. I heard Willow growl menacingly and Ellis put a hand against her mouth. "Shh, it's s'kay. Nick knows what he's doin'."

I sure hoped I knew what I was doing. "Just let me talk to her for a second. We're all gentlemen aren't we?"

"Fine. You got one minute."

I nodded and went up to the little girl. The men holding her down let go and shoved her towards me. She stumbled over, still shaking, and looked up at me with wide eyes. She had blue eyes, lighter than the sky and sparkling with tears. She had curly blond hair that reached down her back. Her clothes were a threadbare purple t-shirt that was spotted with blood and a pair of tan cargos that were frayed and torn at the knees.

I knelt down so I was at eye-level with her. "Hey, you okay?"

"N-no, sir. I-I'm not." She whimpered. She wasn't trembling anymore but her voice sure was.

I nodded again. "Do you know what's happening?"

"Th-they're gonna hurt me cause I could be s-sick."

She was smart to. She knew what a gun would do. "What's you're name sweety?"

"Sarah, sir," She looked down at her feet. "Sarah Johnson."

"Well Sarah I need you to listen to me," I lowered my voice. "I'm going to tell you a secret."

At this the little girl looked up, clearly interested, "A secret?"

"Yes ma'am. But it's really important that you listen very carefully okay Sarah?"

Sarah nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir, I won't tell anybody."

"I died one time."

Now Sarah's little jaw dropped, "Really?! How are you not dead again?"

"Well, I didn't die all the way you see, my friend's used a machine to get my heart to start again. And you know something?"

"What?"

"Dying didn't hurt at all." I patted her head gently, "You listening Sarah?"

"Yes sir… what was it like?" She didn't doubt me for a second.

I frowned, trying to remember. "Well…It was pretty fast. Over before I even knew what was happening. You'll be safe okay?"

"Okay. What's your name mister?"

"My name's Nick." One of the CEDA jerks nudged me with their gun. "I gotta go now Sarah. Do you want me to tell your brother anything for you?"

"Tell Andrew I said I would miss him and that god was waiting for me and I'd be okay."

"All right Sarah, you go on. But close you're eyes and hum your favorite song all right?"

"Yes sir." Sarah nodded. I looked away as the men held the gun to the small child's forehead. I didn't turn back after I walked over to my friends. I didn't let myself think as I heard Sarah Johnson begin to hum 'I'm a Little Teapot'. I went numb as Ellis turned Willow away and shut his own eyes. I stood next to Rochelle as Coach hurried over to Sarah Johnson's big brother. I wrapped my arms around Rochelle as the gun went off. Sarah Johnson was plucked off of our planet after I'd only known there was a Sarah Johnson for two minutes.

Rochelle was shaking with sobs as those CEDA clowns covered up the tiny body that once was a living breathing little girl. Ellis and Willow were huddled together, both crying too, but softly and without hysterics. Coach was consoling the young boy who was now alone in the world. I didn't cry…on the outside.

Next thing I knew Rochelle was pulled away from me and the armed men had me pinned to the same hood that they'd just killed a little girl. "Hey! You're gonna break something!" I pointed out. A strong head smashed my head into the hard black metal. My ears rang and I blinked over and over again, trying to focus. It hadn't been the first time I'd been smashed into a car so I recovered pretty quickly. "Geeze guys, if I had a nickle for every time that's happened to me."

"Shut up." The hard butt of a handgun slammed into my spine. "Who do you think you are huh?"

"I think I'm a guy who was worried about a little girl." This wise-crack earned me another head-to-hood meeting. My breath hitched in my lungs as a rifle end smacked into me.

"Are you trying to get us all killed? She could've been infected."

"Yeah, she was just eminating with danger and her eyes were just glowing with bloodthi—"

WHAM!!! By now my head had a pretty sizable bruise on it, my back hurt from guns being smashed into it, and I was starving. But I was still more ticked about them killing some little girl who'd never hurt anything in her entire life then I was about them smashing me up.

"Nick." I recognized Coach's voice and craned my neck to I could see him. His face was glazed over and rigid. "Don't go making an example of yourself kid."

I sighed and let my head rest on the hood of the car. "All right no more shenanigans." They yanked me off of the car and threw me at the cement wall. I crashed into it and then leapt to my feet. I wiped a little of the blood off of my face and scowled at them. They grinned back evilly.

Something told me I was gonna hate it there.

Next thing I knew we were being led into the mall. No zombies were around and it was shakingly quiet. Rochelle was standing next to me as we waited for instructions, still in shock from watching the little girl die. "I told you to look away." I whispered, letting my hand brush against hers to get her attention, "I told you not to watch."

She shivered violently, muscles contracting in an unatural way. "They just…shot her right in front of us."

I nodded. "They don't care what happens to us. We're just cargo. Another name, another number, another life that doesn't matter to them," I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "It looks like there's no place that we're really safe."

"Don't say that!" Rochelle snapped, glaring at me. "Don't you ever say that!! We've risked everything for so long and we've been lost for over a month. Five weeks we've put up with this. FIVE!"

Rochelle's anger fuelled rant was cut short by a man speaking into a loud-speaker-thing. It hurt my head as his voice echoed through the mall's hallways. "Survivors, you have been at war with the Infected for a little over six weeks." All five of us exchanged glances. SIX weeks? What happened? How did we lose track?! "Each of you will have two hours to find yourselves new clothing and other necessities. Your selections will be approved by C.E.D.A. employees and then you will have 20 minutes to shower. From there you will be logged into the charts and sent to your new homes. If you have questions they will be answered there. Thank you for your time."

I glared down at my suit. When we'd gotten to the 'doctor's office' they'd washed my coat for me. My prized possesion had finally been cleaned. Now it had a large red stain on it…the blood of a murdered little girl. I sighed and tried to ignore it, instead watching Ellis and Coach talk to the kid. What was his name again? Andy? No…that's not right. Then I remembered that Sarah said it was Andrew. "Hey Andrew," I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He glared up at me through tears.

"What?" He demanded.

"Sarah wanted me to tell you that she'll miss you and that she'll be waiting with God for you," I paused, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Or something like that."

Andrew just stared at me for a second, looking both relieved and hurt. "Why didn't you try and stop them mister?"

I sighed, retracting my hand and looking over at one of those CEDA men. "I did what I could. Sarah wasn't afraid to go after I talked to her and that's all that mattered. Something tells me that there's going to be a lot more of this down the road and that it was better for her to go quietly." The kid kept staring at me like I was some kind of crazy person. Maybe I was who knows? "Just do all of us a favor Andrew, don't try anything stupid."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

All five of us stayed together. We had started our 2 hours for shopping and started through the mall. I kept glancing over my shoulder to see a couple of armed CEDA guys following us. Probably worried about me making a scene again, not that I care. I'd love to make life a little harder for them. In fact, I wanted to. The only thing holding me back was the fact that I had nothing and they all had RPG's. Come on! Where can a con man catch a break in a zombie ridden world?

"Hey guys," Ellis whispered, "Anyone else notice tha' they've been followin' us?"

"No Ellis," I sneered at him, "We're all completely oblivious to the world around us."

Coach shot me that shut-up-before-I-smack-that-smirk-right-off-your-face look of his that he always gave me when I did stuff like that. "Hush up Nick."

I shrugged, "Fine. I'm just reminding the kid that he's the only one who doesn't notice anything." I got another look from the big coot. Now don't get me wrong, I respect the old guy and everything--He's a man who knows his snacks—but I was still mad. I hated the fact that we'd fought so hard for so long to just come face to face with a bunch of self-righteous military guys who think they own us. I hated that theykilled a little girl. I hated that they took my guns. I hated that they left us to die. I hated them.

Probably always will.

It was quiet. That's weird…it was never quiet when Overalls was around.I glanced to my right to see him carrieing Willow on his back. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping. "Yeah, today is gonna suck, but at least you two are happy." I chuckled.

Ellis shot me a look, "Pay attention, Nick." Then he grinned goofily.

I hate that kid.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*Willow's POV*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**(A/N I'm gonna do this now so I don't forget. I was just testing myself to see if I could do Nick. Originally I had him narrating this part, but it didn't work out. So, here's Willow's POV instead.)**

I rested my head against the side of Ellis's neck as he gave me a 'piggy-back ride' through the place. I didn't know where we were. Everyone was real quiet and Nick seemed mad. I couldn't think. I felt numb and sad. Those men in the black armor hurt that little girl. She wasn't moving whenever they covered her up. I was sad for her. I was sad for her brother too.

I wrapped my arms around Ellis's neck so I wasn't slidding off of him so much. It felt good to not have to worry about my so called 'brothers' and 'sisters'—they were all outside—but I didn't like those men. They had guns. Ellis didn't. I had never seen Ellis without a gun before. Sure on the giant flying machines he didn't have one, but that was before those men hurt a little girl and left her alone.

I didn't like those men.

I realized Ellis was always looking back behind us. I looked too, just to see why he kept looking back. Those men were following us. I shivered and held on to Ellis a little tighter. I was scared they would make him stop moving too. I didn't want Ellis to stop moving. I liked having him close to me too much. What was the word he'd taught me? My brain felt fuzzy and tired. It was hard to think. Love…that was it! Love: That was what Ellis taught me. Ellis taught me how to love.

I loved Ellis.

Ellis made me happy. He was always there whenever I needed him to be. Even when we were scared and alone he kept me safe. Even when everyone else thought they should leave me behind he came back for me. Even when I forgot him he remembered me. He would always be there, I was sure of it.

I loved Rochelle too. Not as much as Ellis though. She was…she was my friend. My friend that would be there forever too—I had always wanted a friend like her. At least, since I knew what a friend was I'd wanted one like her. She was going to teach me how to read, I was sure of it.

I loved Coach too. Not as much as Ellis though. He was my friend. I didn't know if Coach would be there forever. He seemed like he was lonely some how. He didn't act like it, but I knew that he was missing somebody. I hoped he'd find them—wherever they were. He would teach me new things, I was sure of it.

I loved Nick too. Not as much as Ellis though. He didn't seem like he knew what love was, but I know he did somehow. He loved Rochelle; he just didn't know it yet. I know he did because he watched out for her like Ellis did for me. Nick was going to do great things someday, I was sure of it.

I smiled to myself. "Ellis?"

"Yeah, Willow?" He asked. I liked Ellis's voice. It was warm and safe. If I could only hear one thing in the entire world, it would be his voice.

"Where are we going?" I laid my head on his shoulder so I could see his face. He didn't look happy. I didn't like it when Ellis wasn't happy.

He re-adjusted his grip on my knees as he walked. "We're goin' to get some new clothes."

"Clothes," I repeated, trying the word out on my tounge. "You mean like shirts?"

Ellis laughed, "Yeah, and we'll get you a new hood too. How's tha' sound to ya?"

I grinned. I missed my hood. I missed how I could hide from anyone I was afraid of. It let me…be me. I sat up so I could see over Ellis's head. We were surrounded by little rooms with glass walls and shirts all through. "Ellis, can I get down?" I tugged on his sleeve.

"Sure thing; Jus' don' wonder away all right?" He set me down and ruffled my hair. I squealed and grabbed his hat, running off with it towards one of the glass rooms.

I heard Rochelle and Coach laughing while Ellis chased me. I ran all the way to the back of the room, which was apparently a store, and hid behind a counter with some boxes with numbers on top. I pulled the blue hat onto my head and waited.

"Willow? Where are ya?" Ellis called. I could hear his boots on the hard floors of the store as he looked in between the racks and tables overflowing with clothes. I put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing when he knocked a stand of shiny trinkets over. They looked like the chain I had in my bag with the empty silver thing. "Com'mon! Where'd you go Willow?"

"Ellis!" I laughed, waving to him from behind the counter. He looked over at me, grinning.

"Give me back my hat Willow!" He laughed running over to where I was. I dashed out of the store, towards another one, still giggling like crazy. I hadn't laughed in a while; it felt great to be free.

I ducked into the next store and ran towards the back, through a little doorway. I guessed it was a huge closet or something because there were boxes of clothes on a bunch of shelves back there. I leapt over a few of the boxes and hid in the corner. My heart was racing from doing all of that running and I was panting a little. I heard Ellis again. This time he was moving quietly, probably trying to sneak up on me.

I squished further into the corner as he came closer, still breathing heavily. I pulled his hat off and hid it behind my back. Even if he found me, I'd never let him have it. All of the sudden, it started raining clothes!!!! Shirts, socks, pants, and even a few hoodies fell on me, "Gotcha!" Ellis laughed, holding the box he had dumped on me over his head.

I laughed, digging my way out of the pile. "No fair!" I held out his hat. Fine, he deserved it. He won. I giggled again as he took it from me, brushing one of the socks off of my arm as he did. Clothes were stuck to all of me I realized. A shirt around my ankle, a pair of gym shorts around my shoulders, and socks of all colors were sticking to my shirt.

Ellis pulled the shorts off of my shoulder and grinned even wider, "Hope we don' have ta clean all this up." I could sense a Keith story coming so I brushed off the socks and looked at him expectantly. "One time me and Keith were in a Walmart when we were kids. There weren't many of 'em around so we were real excited the first time we went. We went with his dad. Anyways, we were runnin' a'round, laughin' and knockin' stuff over when he crashed righ' inta one of those big ol' shelves." Ellis threw his head back and laughed that way I'll always love. "They fell like dominoes, oh man. I'll never forget how hard his dad laughed the whole time me an' Keith had ta clean up the stuff all over the floor."

Ellis stopped. He stared off into nothing for a minute. He was sad. I knew he was because his smile wasn't that goofy lopsided one that was legit. No, this one was forced; plastered onto his face awkwardly. "Ellis," I slipped my hand into his, squeezing it lightly. He looked down at me, his eyes distant and glassy. It hurts me still to think of him like that. "Where's Keith?"

That's when he broke down. I'd never thought Ellis even had the ability to cry until that moment. He wasn't sobbing or anything, just real quiet tears ran down his dirty cheeks. "Keith's gone." His voice shook violently. It seemed like the ground did when one of those Giant Tanks went by. His shoulders started shaking too and his hand vibrated in mine. "Keith's gone."

Next thing I knew Ellis had me pressed against him, hugging me like I was all that existed in the world. He didn't make a sound while he hugged me. He just shook. I started shaking too and I snaked my arms around his neck, trying to make the hurting stop. He always made the hurting go away.

I loved Ellis, but I couldn't make the hurt stop like he could.

Ellis started to rock back and forth, slowly as if he were rocking me to sleep. I just let him hold me, still wishing I knew how to make it better. Am I stupid? I always seemed to ask myself that. Ellis was smart. He knew how to make hurt stop.

He let go of me, looking away like he was ashamed of himself. "S'rry." He mumbled. "I'm not like this us'aly."

I grabbed his hand. "Don't be. It hurts, huh?"

"I'm just so mad at myself f'r doin' it. I could've done SOMETHIN' else. Anythin' else." His voice shook again. He didn't look at me.

"Talk to me Ellis," I reached up and put my hand on his cheek, turning his face so he was looking straight at me. "Cry if you need to."

His smile shook on his face as he looked down at me. I felt small standing there, his big hand in mine. But the next words out of his mouth made me feel even smaller. "I killed Keith."

My eyes widened involuntarily as I gazed up at him. "Y-you killed him?"

Ellis pulled my hand as he sat down, bringing me down with him. "I went to Keith's house one day. He'd called me up, complainin' about Amanda—that's his lady—leavin' him. Now, Amanda was at her parents house and she'd only gone 'cause Keith wanted 'er to. So I went to see if he was all righ'." He sighed, pulling his hat off and running his fingers through his hair. Then he put it back on and kept talking. "I must've stood at his front door for a whole ten minutes, knockin' like crazy. I could hear him inside, yellin'. I thought he was on the phone." He laughed bitterly, still not looking at me. I put my hand on his shoulder gently. "I went in. Jus' opened the door and walked in, callin' for him. He stopped yellin' but didn't come out.

"'Keith where are ya?' I called again, headin' upstairs, towards his room, 'Com'mon man, where 'r you hidin'?'" I felt his shoulder shake a little, but stop quickly. "I went into his room and saw 'im sittin' there, facin' the wall. 'Let's talk Keith, you been actin' weird lately.' I told him. He didn't move so I kept talkin'. 'You and I both know that Amanda is comin' back, she jus' went ta—'" Ellis stopped. He looked down at me, eyes still glassy. "That's when he turned around. His face was all covered in blood, runnin' out of his mouth, outta his eyes like tears. He looked at me. I looked at him. Then he growled. I said his name one more time."

I squeezed his big shoulder in my tiny hand. I couldn't make the hurt go away.

"I turned to run downstairs and he jumped me. He…He bit me." Ellis's arms came around me again. He didn't shake anymore. He didn't cry, either. But I could still feel the same hurt he did. "I pushed him off and ran downstairs, grabbing his huntin' rifle outta the gun safe in his kitchen. He chased me. And I killed him."

This time I didn't just let Ellis hold me. This time I held on to Ellis too. I squeezed my eyes shut, begging them not to let tears flow. Seemed like all I'd done that day was cry. "Ellis," I whispered.

"Yeah, Willow?"

"I love you."

That's all I needed to say.

We sat there for a few minutes, just holding eachother. Ellis didn't say anything. He didn't need to. I thought about my picture. I wondered what would've happened if I'd met Ellis before I became what I was. I wondered if I'd ever go back to being the girl in the picture. I wondered if I'd ever get to live like I had then. I hardly noticed when he said it. It took me a minute to realize how much it meant when he did.

"I love you too Willow."

That's all I needed to hear.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Okay, well my brain just died. After 7 hours of mindless typing I hope I came up with something good. :) **

**Bad week… :( Sorry if it wasn't very good. Life is kinda screwed right now. Don't ask why, I'm not talking about it.**

**Good thing though, got the 'Zombie Survival Guide' and 'World War Z' on my Sony ™ Reader. Both are by Max Brooks and BOTH ARE PAWESOME!!!**

**Okay, so enough ranting. Bring on some reviews!!!**


	11. EmployeesOnly there are zombies in there

**Things aren't better yet, but I'll keep going. Writing is all that keeps me sane.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*Still Willow's POV*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I don't really remember saying anything after that. It was a deep moment for both of us, especially me. Ellis loved me too. I was over the moon with joy, but horribly sad at the same time. Ellis, smiling-laughing-story telling- Ellis, was hurting in such a way I couldn't fix. Keith had been like his brother. I still had enough humanity in me to understand how hard that would've been for him.

While he and I sat together, I tried to sort out who I was. I was no Hunter. I was sure of that. I could live amongst the living with no hood. My heart was still beating and I still drew air and depended on it. No I was not a Hunter anymore. I couldn't be human, could I? I didn't understand the human condition. I didn't understand the differences between immune and carrier, suvivor or savior, or even friend or foe. The only thing I did understand was the difference between human and infected. Both could be foes…I was infected. That was it.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what I could about who I used to be. All I could bring to my imagination was that horrible dream and my bag. My bag was everything…well…everything I used to be. Now I was Willow; accepted by four survivors who were my friends, in love with one of them, and ignored by others.

"Com'mon, Willow." Ellis shifted beneath me. I pulled myself into the present, looking up at him. He smiled down at me, that goffy-lopsided-Ellis-smile that I loved. "They're prob'ly worried 'bout us."

I nodded and stood, hugging Ellis one more time. He took my hand and lead me out of the huge closet, through the store, and back to the others. They were in another store across the hall. I looked up at the sign and tried to read it. Ellis followed my gaze. "What does it say?" I asked sheepishly.

"J.C. Penny's," My whole body jolted when a voice behind me answered. I whirled around to come face-to-face…er…more like face-to-chest with the tallest human I'd ever seen. He was wearing the same clothes 'those men' were wearing and he was glaring down at me like he had some reason to hate me. "Can't prowlers like you read?" He laughed meanly.

"Willow's notta prowler 'r whatev'r you jus' called 'er." Ellis gently pushed me aside and put himself between me and the tall man. Ellis was shorter than him, but not much. "'Nd you better not talk to 'er like that."

"Oh, is she not the Infected Individual that I was sent to collect?"

"Sent by who exa'tly."

"The CEDA chairman and I suggest you let her come quietly."

"Come where?"

"Ellis." I spoke up, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at me. I knew he was just trying to keep the giant human from hurting me but…it didn't seem like a good idea to argue. Our eyes met and he nodded, understanding why I interuppted. I removed my hand and continued to glare at the tall man. "Hello, sir, I am the Infected…uh…Individ—Indi—individu—I am who you're looking for. W-Where are you taking-g us?" Smooth. I could feel my ears getting hot with embarrassment.

The tall man laughed coldly. "I was told you had some kind of thought process, but I didn't know it was that of a six year old." Ellis started to talk but I took his hand and squeezed it. This man could say what he wanted, but I wasn't about to let it bother me. "I'll be taking you to meet the chairman. Then I'll escort you back here to complete your 'shopping'."

I smiled a falsely sweet smile. "Thank you sir, but I'm not going anywhere without Ellis."

Ellis smiled and then shot a glare at the man in the uniform. "So, le's go meet this chairman, CEDA."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ellis and I followed the man back to where we came. I could smell other Infected. I could hear their far off growls and howls. I could practically feel their wrath in the air around me. Somehow, it seemed like they were trapped. "Ellis," I whispered cautiously. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I Willow, but it's like Nick said." I looked up at him questioningly. "Maybe there really is nowhere we're safe from these thin's."

I shivvered at the thought of never being free; never knowing who that smiling girl in the picture really was, never knowing what happened to her, or even just to feel the world outside without fear. "Ellis…What if they…make me stop like they did the little girl?"

Ellis's hand tightened around mine. "I won' let them do that to you Willow. I won' let them hurt you, okay?"

I nodded.

Tall guy spoke up. "Just go through that door there." He pointed at a metal door in the wall. It was a dull gray color that had letters on it I couldn't read.

"But it says 'mployees only," Ellis smirked. "We can' go in there."

The tall man in the uniform rolled his eyes and held the door open. I followed Ellis in. Now even Ellis could smell the others and hear them banging around. I clung to his hand desperately. Then I heard it. It made my skin crawl and hair stand on end; the unmistakable howl of a Hunter.

We walked for a little while longer and I was so busy trying to pin-point the location of the other infected that I didn't see another man in front of us. I ran right into him. "Opps. I'm…sorry." I whispered hurriedly, stepping back behind Ellis.

The man was wearing a white coat; kinda like Nick's but it was so long it almost touched the floor. He had a lot of papers in one had and a pen in the other. He also had wire things that sat on his nose and made his eyes look bigger. He had thick brown hair and eyebrows and he was smiling. "Hello, you must be the prowler I've been hearing so much about."

"N-No sir, I'm Willow…a hunter."

"Oh, is that what you're species refers to itself as?" The man set his papers down on a table and shook Ellis's hand. "Or maybe a nickname for the Prowler Strain?"

"S'cuse me, I never heard of a Prowler b'fore." Ellis released the man's hand and went back to holding mine.

The man looked surprised. "Oh my! And I thought you were a Survivor. Well, come this way, we have a captive Prowler Speciemen just down the hall." The man led us back into another hallway. I whimpered as the sounds of the infected swelled and the metalic clangs of cage bars bounced around in my skull. "My name is Doctor Brent Mathews. Head of the Green Flu Studies and chairman of the C.E.D.A. Evacuation Division."

"Nice to meet ya Doct'r. I'm Ellis 'nd this is Willow."

"Willow." The doctor repeated. "Well, tell me Willow, do you remember your last name."

Without even thinking the name flew out of my mouth. "Ramierez."

"Well, Well. There's someone back at the camps I'm sure you'll be quite excited to meet."

Ellis's hand twitched a little and held on tighter to mine. I wondered why vaguely, deciding I imagined it. The sounds of infected was close enough I knew Ellis and the Doctor could hear them too. "Hey, Doc' what is a Prowler."

"Well—" Doctor Brent flicked on a light. "This is a Prowler."

I hadn't realized just how close the sounds of Infected had been. The second the light turned on I came face to face with a Hunter. He snapped at me and I yelped, stumbling away. I tore my hand away from Ellis in the process. The Hunter began throwing himself against the bars, reaching through them, trying deperately to reach me. He (?) screamed in that high pitched way that only we Hunters can; my hands flew to my ears and I howled in pain. Ellis grabbed me and pressed me to his chest. I started shaking. That Hunter was still trying to reach us through the bars, but Ellis was between me and him (?) now.

The light flicked off again but the howls didn't. And now the moans of many other creatures started up too. I shivered, though there was no reason to be cold, and looked at the now dark cage. "WH-Why do you have t-this here?" I stuttered. Needless to say, I was kinda freaked out by the whole thing.

"We keep all kinds of the Infection here, studies of course." Doctor Mathews smiled at me gently. "Come now, no need to be frightened. They're all perfectly impounded."

The moans died down a bit. I wondered just how many of them were out there. How many were clawing at cage bars, so close to reaching me and Ellis and Ro and Nick and Coach and…well everyone. I was about to question this when Ellis did it for me, "Why 'r they all here?!"

He sounded panicked; I remembered he had no gun. I shivered again. Dr. Mathews looked surprised, "Isn't it obvious? We need test subjects, we're finding a cure."

*_*_*_*_*_*_* Ellis's POV*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Now I knew why they weren' int'rested in killin' Willow. They wanted to use h'er, to test stuff on 'er! I thought of losin' her. I thought of never bein' allowed to see her. I thought of her bein' hooked up to IV's and needles all the time. I thought of all of these thin's and knew I couldn' let any of 'em happen. "Doc, yer plannin' to test stuff on Willow, aren't cha?"

'Parently, Doc. Mathews didn' hear the slight shakieness in my voice. "Well, of course. She'll be in a far more comfortable enviroment though; she'll actually be staying with you. I trust your abilities to protect her. As for testing our cures on her, she'll be taking minor doses through pills until we're sure she won't have a violent reaction to them. I estimate around 4 maybe 5 weeks. After that we'll move her into the research facility, she'll be living in her own home on the outside perimeter. After about a week of stronger doses from there, we'll move her into the testing labs." The whole time the doct'r talked he led us past more of them cages. The lights were on in these ones and the zombies inside would reach though the bars and try and grab us. Willow pressed up agai'st me to avoid 'em. The doct'r kept talkin', not noticin' the zombies scratchin' at 'im.

"While she stays at the testing labs—you're welcome to visit her of course—Willow will be given full blown doses of the cure. Hopefully, we'll be able to return Willow to her human state." I glanced at Willow. Her blue eyes were sparklin' in that way that jus' makes me want to hold 'er. She really wanted to go through with this, I could tell.

"Well Doc," I started, carefully, "Tha' all sounds fin'r than frog hair…but it don' sound to safe."

"Uhm…Doctor Mathews…" Willow bit her lip, "I think I'd like to do that…if Ellis gets to come with me."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Willow and I were finally back with everyone else in the store. She told them what she was gonna do…they all thought it was a li'l weird but Willow was stickin' to it. Person'lly, I didn' really know what ta think. I loved the idea of Willow becomin' a human again more than anythin' in the world. I wanted 'er to be happy but…somethin' was off. Somethin' was WAYYYY off.

"How 'bout this one?", I held up a light green pull-over hoddie.

Willow looked at it carefully and shook her head. "No, I don't like that color."

"Shoot Willow," I laughed, ginnin'. "Wha' colors do ya like? I've already shown you yellow, blue, orange, white, and green. Do ya like purple?"

Willow scrunched her nose up real cute. "Purple…what is purple? It sounds like a disease."

I laughed again lookin' for a purple hoodie. "Well, it doesn' matter anyways, there are none."

Rochelle walked up. She had already showered and changed inta her new clothes; a pair of dark was jeans with a regular ol' dark green t-shirt. She had a shoppin' bag in one hand and a maroon colored hoodie in the other. "Here you go Willow. I tried to find you one like in your pictures."

Willow beamed and accepted the hoodie. "Thank you, Ro. What color is this?"

"Red…" I answered. Come ta think of it Willow probably looked really good in dark red like that.

"I brought you some jeans too, I hope they fit." Rochelle held out some black jeans, "And a t-shirt for under your hoodie." Then she gave Willow the t-shirt.

"Golly, Ro-girl, ya didn' have ta do all the shoppin' yerself." I helped Willow put the clothes into her bag.

Ro laughed, rollin' her eyes. "I just didn't want to leave Willow with only the fashion sense of a southern town kid to go off of."

I knew she was kiddin', so I laughed to. "Righ', I'm a terrible shopper anyways. Jus' ask Amanda or Sandy—Dave's lady—'cause one time-"

"Attention Survivors; any of you who haven't finished making your selections have thirty minutes to finish, left for showers, and sixty left to get your selections approved. Remember, if you aren't ready you will have to wait for three days for the next take off. Any questions will be answered at your designated camps." The speakers bellowed at us.

Willow glared at them, "How do those work? Are there tiny things inside that talk like people…really loud little things?"

"Ask Nick or Coach. I dunno." I laughed. I hoped she'd ask Nick, that would be the bee's knees righ' there.

Willow followed me over to the men's section and imeadiately grabbed a dark green t-shirt. She turned to me, holding it out. "What's it say?"

I beamed. Leave it to Willow to grab a t-shirt like that without even knowin' it. "See, I knew I liked you when I met you. You could'a picked ANY t-shirt in this mall and you pick a Midnight Riders band shirt."

"Midnight…Riders…" Willow seemed distant for a minute. Then she snapped her fingers, "Melting Flames."

"Tha's one of their songs. How'd you know tha?"

Willow's cheeks reddened. "Oh, uh…well…before you guys knew about me…uhm…I heard you say it to Coach…" As she talked her cheeks got even redder. "And I just…remembered…"

I put my arm across her shoulders, "Well, thanks for rememberin'. I'm gonna get this shirt. Thanks Willow."

Rufflin' Willow's hair I grabbed a pair of jeans, a new pair a' boots, and a few other thin's. "Let's go."

Hand-in-hand me and Willow headed towards the other three, talkin' about what we would do once we got free.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Okay, so a little rushed. Barely any time to type. Sorry. Longer and better chapters later. I know I'm letting you guys down a bit but I'll make up for it as best I can. Please review, they make me write better. :):):):):)**


	12. POLL! Sorry, i have too

_**URGENT**_**!! ALL READERS MUST READ THIS BECAUSE I KNOW HALF OF YOU SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**Now that I have your attention I have some very important news. This story is at a turning point people, so I need to know what you all want! Go to my profile and vote in my poll. Every vote counts people, so please do this as it can and will alter the path the story will take from now on. Also, if anyone wants to ask Willow or any of the other people in this story questions, send 'em in with your review. Please do at least one of these things if you love this story, the survivors' lives depend on your descision!!! (Actually, in some cases they do!)**

**Thank you so much.**

**I'm gonna do something now that I always promised myself I wouldn't. I'm going to hold the next chapter for ransom. That's right. Two weeks from now I will give you this chapter. Right now, all you get is a pointless drabble between Ellis and Willow. MUAHAHAHHAHA!!**

**[[Translation: I have had pretty much the suckiest week ever, so please understand. I just can't write to save my life right now Sorry :'( ]]**


	13. Ellis

Ellis was lying on his back in the helicopter they'd been loaded into. It seemed like they were always flying wherever they went these days. He and Willow had to go on a separate flight from everyone else, they were trying to keep her lying low so there was no panic.

"Ellis?" Willow whispered softly.

"Hmm," He murmured, his eyes closed.

Willow chewed her lip, staring at him in the darkness illuminated only by a small nightlight in the corner. It seemed so strange to be alone with him. She pulled on her hood, keeping it just over her eyes. "I'm afraid…"

Now the misty gray eyes opened and Ellis craned his neck so he could see the red-haired girl next to him. Her red hood was pulled over her recently cleaned face and her copper colored hair was fanned out beneath it. She was lying on her side so she could face him. "Why're you scared, girl? We're gonna meet up with everyone else in a few hours."

Willow shook her head slightly (it was hard to do from where she was lying) and blinked back tears. "Ellis…I think he's dead."

This alarmed the southern boy, "Who's dead?"

"The man in the pictures…with black hair and pretty eyes," She whimpered softly, hugging her knees to her chest.

"The man in the—oh…You don't know that Willow. He's probably waitin' for you right now. You'll get better and you and him and Jacob will go back home." Ellis tried to ignore the fact that even thinking about her leaving felt like someone was punching him in the gut.

Now the auburn haired girl wiped the tears out of her eyes defeatedly. "No…no he's…he's not. He isn't waiting for me. I know…"

Ellis sat up and pulled her into his lap, rocking her back and forth gently. She sobbed into his chest, going on and on about knowing he wasn't out there. Then she felt stupid for crying and forced herself to calm down. "I don't wanna cry…I cry too much…"

"Naw," He smiled, wiping the last few tears away for her. "You deserve it. We all deserve it. You lost somebody very important to you. You don't have to hide anything from us Willow."

The twenty-some year old young woman looked up at him, confused. "Hide…?"

He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She kissed his cheek hesitantly, not quite making sense of what she was doing. But she sure knew what she felt. "I love you too."

They were quiet, Ellis still rocking Willow back and forth slowly. After a while he started humming. She liked the sound so she burrowed her head into his chest and tried to do it too. It came out more of a buzzing sound than a hum when she tried, but it was close enough for her. Slowly, the two began to fall asleep. "Willow…" Ellis whispered into her soft hair. "…I love you so much…"

And she fell asleep with those words echoing in her mind.

* * *

Ellis blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the suddenly bright sunlight. Had they really fallen asleep? Yep. And Willow was still asleep, curled up in his arms.

His legs were on pins and needles since they hadn't gotten any circulation, but he didn't care. He just marvelled at how beautiful she was.

After washing it out, her hair was sleek and shiny (though she had really bad split ends) and it shone like a brand new penny. Her skin was paper pale and ridiculously soft too, though it was slightly gray thanks to the virus that had overcome her. He had never really noticed how long and muscular her legs were, and he wondered absently how far she could jump. She had thin arms and small hands with long fingers. The hood was still on her and he gently pushed it off. It fell to reveal her angelic face.

Shaking his head Ellis reminded himself it was rude to stare even if the person you were staring at didn't see you. He decided to think about his momma instead of studying Willow. His momma had always told him to pray when he needed help or wanted something. Truthfully, Ellis never really prayed much. In fact, he couldn't really even remember the last time he even thought about praying. Huh. _******_

Spotting Willow's bag not seven or eight inches from him he reached out and flipped it open, careful not to disturb her slumber. Digging through it the first thing he found was the torn picture of a smiling red-headed girl. He knew right away it was her before this mess. He smiled. She was starting to look like that again.

Next, he managed to get his hand around the little locket she had. Snapping it open, he realized it was empty. 'Well, we'll have to fix that,' he thought, sliding the thin silver chain back into its place.

Then, he fished out the old T-shirt she had. It belonged to a man he noticed, frowning. Then he realized. It was her husband's. Feeling a little guilty, he stuffed the fabric back in.

His hand bumped into the yellow envelope and his stomach knotted itself up uncomfortably. He thought of the picture of Jacob and the crayons; of Willow and that guy in front of the mountain; of the letters she'd written when she still could. He felt cold. Ellis pulled his hand out of the bag and glanced at Willow. She was still asleep.

Pushing the bag away slightly Ellis ran a badly calloused hand through his too-long-brown hair. He felt sick. He knew the chances of Willow's husband being alive were slim to none…but he wanted her to smile like that again. He wanted her to be happy again. He didn't want her to be afraid anymore.

Willow stirred and her dazzling blue eyes fluttered open. She groaned a little as the morning sun intruded her sleep.

"Mornin' sleepy-head," Ellis grinned/

"Good morning." Willow yawned, stretching her arms. Rubbing her eyes she asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Nope, not yet,"

Willow groaned again and crawled off of Ellis's lap. Opening her bag she extracted the envelope she had in it. "Ellis…will you read to me?"

"I dunno," Ellis rubbed his neck, "Are you sure?"

Pulling a few of the letters out Willow handed them to him and with pleading eyes said, "If you have time."

Smiling, he nodded and started with one from five years prior to the Infection.

_**ULTRA IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**_

_**ALL READER'S MUST READ!!**_

**Please :D**

**Okayy! So there's the drabble (if you could call it that). Please keep voting and review this a bit too (I need ta know if my mushy scenes should be mushier). **

**For all you artists out there I need a favor. FANART!!! I cannot draw to save my life (other than faces) and I'd really like to have a cute little picture of Willow and Ellis together! If you could, put them on and lemme know (my username on there is Roseintheshadows7). I would really appreciate it and everyone who sends something in gets…uh…something…**

**Also, if you have ideas for prizes for sending in pics, lemme know. I suck at virtual prizes. So far, I have your very own oneshot!! I will write it for you. **

**(Rules&&Regulations: No Guy/Guy or Girl/Girl parings are written by me so I ain't starting now, I cannot write lemon, and I would prefer you make it L4D. I can do other stuff though if I know what it is. Other than that, GO NUTS!!)**

**Also, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I feel like such a horrible person for like never updating. And when I do it's either rushed or stupid. I'm ashamed :'( please forgive me.**

**OKAY BYEEE! :D**


	14. Dinosaurs At House Number Five

**HELLOOOOOO :D Well, It looks like there's gonna be a happy ending (of course) although I was kinda hopin' for a bit of tragity in there. BUT! I work to please you hahA.**

**Okay dokay! I will now commence mindless typing!**

*********%*******

It was hot outside. The air was thick with humidity and stuck to the skin and the inner walls of the lungs, making it hard to breathe or even function. It wasn't a day to be outside. That is, it would not have been one if you weren't one of the few who survived the recent zombie apocalypse. This was one of the colonies the government had stabilized for these refugees who had braved the undead world. Well…whatever was left of the government had.

The houses were small and cramped. Some were made of cardboard and plywood until more wood and logs could be hauled in. Some were only 100 square feet but housed six people. Some of the houses that had been in the lot before the infection were being used as doctors' offices and stock piles.

Everyone there had been there for weeks, waiting. If you had been there and you'd walked up to any one of them and asked any one of them what they were waiting for they would say, "Anything."

On this particular day there were only forty two survivors in the camp. Twelve were injured badly and everyone was hurting either physically, mentally, emotionally, or a combination of the three. Pain was obvious in every face. Hurt would stare through the eyes of these people. Hunger for safety was imminent. And yet, above all this, there was hope.

Hope.

It kept them hanging on. Whether the idea was their family could be on their way or there was just the simple 'Hey, I made it this far didn't I?' No matter what, they all had something on their minds to get them through the day.

On this particular day, it was the knowledge it was supply day that kept them all going. Twice a month a huge bus or several trucks would come along and bring food and medicine and medical equipment and water and maybe even letters from loved ones. On occasion, a newbie would show. 'Newbie's were those who had recently been pulled out of the zombie infested nation known as America.

Several of the younger adults and the few children that resided in the colony stood at the gates, waiting…watching…hoping. "There it is!" Someone shouted. Immediately everyone was on their feet, poking their heads out of front doors, tossing aside their work, and racing towards the gates.

The sound of the old worn out engines was a long awaited and very welcome sound as six trucks rolled onto the dirt road and past the tiny sheds the survivors called home. The moment the parking brakes were on the men there began unloading, carrying the provisions from the trucks to the larger houses. The women began collecting the letters and passing them out to the people they were addressed to.

Most of the letters were CEDA notices, letting the recipients know their homes were secure and they could come collect what was left of their possessions. A few of them were from friends, just letting one another know they were alive. Far fewer were from family members.

One of the women was carrying a young toddler. She raced over to the closest truck and tapped on the window. It rolled down. "Hello Rob."

"Evelyn." The CEDA officer inside nodded slightly.

"Have you heard from her yet?" The raven haired woman asked hopefully, readjusting the snoozing toddler in her arms, "Anything?"

The man put a gloved hand through the window and rested it on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Sighing, the woman nodded, blinking away tears. "Thank you for trying."

"More survivors are coming in today. Five of them, all in good health I've heard."

Looking surprised the woman's eyes widened. "Could she be one of them?"

"There were two women in the group." Rob smiled. "Who knows?"

Grinning Evelyn grasped Rob's hand, shaking it. "Thank you again Rob. I need to get this little guy back inside before the trucks are ready to leave."

The window rolled up, hiding the CEDA's smile. Hurrying back to her house, Evelyn was too joyful to realize that the black haired boy she was carrying had awoken and opened his bright aquamarine eyes. The blue orbs had taken in the scene of hurrying people before they closed again, falling back asleep.

Smiles were seen everywhere after the food had been packed away and the letters torn open and read. Some of the survivors had completed their daily work and were simply sitting in the shade of the few trees within the ramshackle colony. Some were still in the gardens or running patrols around the walls and more were cooking or cleaning in one of the 'main houses'.

That's when the first helicopter landed.

The reaction to a helicopter landing and the appearance of a truck were two very different things. Instead of rushing out to meet the vehicle, everyone froze. All eyes watched as three figures climbed out of the side doors.

The first was a large, African-American man. Following him was a slouched over man carrying what appeared to be a coat. After each of them was a dark-skinned young woman with her a large black bag.

Then, the doors closed and the helicopter flew off. Just like that. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Those who had been hoping for family members or friends sighed and hung their heads. No, those people weren't who they were wishing to see again. Evelyn closed her front door and fought tears off, looking toward the toddler playing on the floor.

Coach looked down at the paper the CEDA officer had given them. They were to stay in house #5…all five of them…if Ellis and Willow ever showed up. "Come on ya'll." He sighed. "They'll be here soon."

Rochelle and Nick both nodded before following Coach. Nobody waved or smiled at them. Nobody asked if they knew where to go. Nobody said anything to them.

"Is it just me, or are they avoiding us?" Nick whispered to Rochelle. She shrugged and kept walking. They couldn't really blame them for being cautious though. They were strangers intruding on their homes.

She had been hoping one of her friends or a family member would've been there though.

"Here it is you guys." Coach pointed, "Home, sweet home."

Number 5 was a wooden shed with a flat roof and a tree to the right of it. A clothesline stretched from the side of the house to the tree's trunk. The door had apparently never been finished instead there was a blanket hanging in the doorframe. "Looks secure," Nick noted sarcastically.

Upon entering the survivors discovered that the inside of the house wasn't all that bad. There was a tiny kitchen with a gas stove and a manual water pump. There was one couch, one king size bed, and an armchair. Everything was completely clear of blood (which was basically a forgotten gift when you were out in the undead world).

Everyone just stood there for a moment. "Wow." Rochelle finally breathed. Even though it was made of wood and a few nails, it seemed like a palace since there was no blood on anything. Finally they found their voices. "I've got dibs on the bed!" Rochelle jumped onto the soft mattress and curled up, not even bothering to kick off her boots or pull the covers on.

"Couch is mine!" Nick called, diving for the couch.

"You two are like little kids." Coach rolled his eyes and settled into the armchair, leaning back. "Goodnight Ro…Good night Nick."

"'Night Coach, 'night Ro." Nick propped his hand up on his forearm.

"Sweet dreams Nick," Rochelle yawned. "You too Coach."

Four hours later it was dark. Nearly everyone was already asleep when the gates opened one last time. Four shadowed silhouettes slipped through. Two of them waited while the other pair walked on. They each had a bag. It was Ellis and Willow, finally joining the colony in the dead of night.

"It's quiet…" Willow whispered, pulling her hood up a little further.

"Yeah…" Ellis tried to ignore the icy feeling in his heart. "I'm sure everyone's just in bed. Let's just get over to number five an' get some sleep. I bet everyone else is missin' us."

She nodded and kept walking. She listened to her feet crunch across the dirt. She watched as other Survivors turned away, disappointed she was not their long-awaited family member. She could faintly smell food in the nearest houses, and felt her stomach churn a bit.

"Willie?" Somebody called from a nearby shed. The pair turned to see a black haired young woman standing in the doorway. "Willow! It is you!" She staggered down the two wooden stairs and raced to hug Willow. "I missed you so much! It's Evelyn from college."

Ellis realized that Willow wouldn't remember her old friend so he cut in. "Oh, yeah Willow; you were tellin' me all about Evelyn the other night…'member?"

Lucky for Ellis, she caught on, pretending to remember Evelyn with a convincing but false smile. "Yes…how you are?"

The other woman was far too happy to notice her old friend's odd wording. "Great now that you're here. Jacob's inside!"

The name rang a bell. Ellis had just read her a letter about Jacob. Jacob was her son… "He…He is?"

"He's been waiting for you! Oh Willy he's gonna be so excited!" Evelyn grabbed her friend's forearm and led her inside. "I've been taking real good care of him. They wouldn't take him to the Safe Zone without his guardian's permission. He doesn't know how to talk much yet, but he asks to see you all the time." Evelyn went on and on as she pushed Ellis and Willow down onto the small sofa. "He's in the back room. I'll be right back after I get his things gathered."

Ellis smiled at Willow and took her hand. "See? Jacob's been waitin' for ya! You two are gonna be together again."

She smiled, but it faltered quickly. "Yes…"

"What's wrong?" He asked, his own smile disappearing.

"I am…not sure I know how to…be a…mother." The words were forced out awkwardly. "I do not know if…I can…"

He squeezed her hand lightly. "You'll be fine. I'll help ya every step of the way. Shoot, you'll be back ta normal soon then it'll all work itself out."

"Mummyyyy!" A little black-haired, bright blue-eye boy toddled in. "Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy!" He squealed, holding his arms out in front of her. "Up! Up!"

Willow glanced at Ellis questioningly. "He wants you to hold 'im." He explained.

Jacob stretched his short arms up as far as they could possibly go. "Mum!"

With one last fretting glance at Ellis she reached down and gently lifted the smiling child up and onto her lap. She held him there awkwardly for a moment, before relaxing her arms a bit and letting them rest at the small boy's sides. Ellis grinned, reaching over and patting her shoulder.

"Well, here's his papers and his dinosaur toys and his clothes and—" Evelyn walked in, carrying a large duffel bag. "Well look at that. Willow he hasn't let anybody but me hold him since this whole mess started, and even then I had to practically cling to him."

"Well I guess she's just got great instincts." Ellis laughed.

The young woman set down the bag and realized she'd forgotten to ask his name. "Well, I am so sorry, I was so excited to see Willow again I completely forgot to ask you your name."

"Ellis," He smiled. "I'm Ellis. You can call me El, but I'd rather you didn't 'cause El sounds lika girl's name."

Evelyn laughed, sitting down on the old wooden rocking chair across from them. "Well, I'm Evelyn and you can call me Eve."

"Well, I don' wanna be rude Eve, but me and Willow just flew in and we got some of our friends we're travelin' with to meet up with at our house."

"Oh! Of course!" Evelyn leapt to her feet and shook Ellis's hand. "It's been nice meeting you Ellis. I'll be here if you need anything."

Willow spoke up, "Can he…come with us?"

Evelyn laughed again, her bright purple eyes sparkling. "Of course little Jacob can go with you! He is your son."

She stood, holding Jacob against her. "Thank you…Eve. We need to go now. Can we…see you again."

"Come visit anytime."

And so the couple left Number 14. Ellis carried the duffel bag full of Jacob's things and his own bag while Willow carried Jacob and had her bag slung over her shoulder. The enter Number 5 as quietly and carefully as they could. Rochelle was fast asleep on the bed, Coach was reclined on the armchair, and Nick on the sofa.

"Of course they didn' even stay up to say hey." Ellis joked, pulling the two sleeping bags out of his knapsack. "At least we have these."

"Where should I put Jacob?" Willow whispered, cradling the child in her pale arms.

Ellis thought for a moment, then gathered a few pillows and arranged them into a square. Setting one of the two sleeping bags down, he gently laid Jacob on top. "That'll work for now. You and me will have ta share one. 'Kay?"

She nodded, helping him unzip the bag the whole way and then lay it flat. Grabbing a blanket from the closet Ellis set that out too while Willow carefully took off her son's shoes and then her own. She then grabbed two pillows while Ellis yanked his own boots off and set their bags beside the door. Then the two crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

Rochelle blinked a few times as the sun interrupted her long slumber. Yawning and stretching she looked around Number 5. Nick was still draped across the couch, one arm hanging off the edge and the other resting across his eyes to block out the unwanted light. Coach was still in the armchair in a similar position, but he was snoring noisily.

But a few things HAD changed. For one, Ellis and Willow had gotten there, and were on the floor together, fast asleep. Ellis had one arm wrapped around her side and the other propping up his pillow. Willow had both her hands under her own pillow. And for another, a small toddler was asleep in a make-shift crib near them. Rochelle studied him for a moment and recognized him as Willow's son Jacob. He was snoozing lightly, his little hands grasping his sleeping bag.

Sighing, she sadly realized she wasn't going to get anymore sleep so she rolled out of bed and exited the house as quietly as she could. Other Survivors were walking this way and that, waving to each other or calling out names. Several people glanced at her but didn't say anything. She was just unaccepted and avoided at the moment.

Deciding to try and find some food she set off in the direction opposite of the gates. As she walked, the houses seemed to get bigger and a few of them had signs in front. One read 'Post Office' and another said 'Trading Services'. All of them were scribbled onto cardboard with a dark blue marker, tied to a branch, and hammered into the ground. Stopping at a sign that read 'Main Offices' the ex-newspaper worker looked up at the building. It seemed like a regular house. An old Victorian style house.

Walking up the wooden stairs Rochelle entered the building through the already open doors. Imeadiately people all around her looked up quizzically, and then went back to work. Several more cardboard signs were duct-taped to desks and walls. One read, 'Registration' while another read 'House Inquiry'.

"Ma'am?" Rochelle looked over towards a desk where a young teenaged girl was waving to her. "Over here please."

Rochelle sat down in the folding lawn chair across from the girl's desk, studieing her with interest. She had dark black hair with neon green streaks in it, though the naturally light brown roots were quite obvious.

"I'm assuming you're new here?" Her voice was soft and shy but still in control and melidous. "How was the flight?"

"Bumpy." Rochelle answered simply. "I was hoping me and my friend's could get some food and water at Number Five."

The girl began rooting through papers. "Yes, you'll receive rations and other necsesstities later today but first I need you to fill out this form…Where is it anyways...let's see I thought I left them…over here…" The teen sighed and turned her head toward another one of the workers there. "ERIC! Where's my folder full of entry forms?" She yelled to a tall blond boy who hurriedly grabbed a stack of folders and began sorting through it.

"Why am I always the one who has to find your stuff Adria?" He asked, extracting one of the brown folders and bringing it over.

"Because it's your JOB," Adria pointed out. Opening the folder she smiled at Rochelle and handed her one of the papers inside. "You'll need to send everyone else from Number Five to fill one of these out. Also, I will need everyone's name now so I can register you for you're duties."

"Duties," Rochelle repeated.

The younger woman nodded, handing her a list. "Oh yes, everyone here has their own job. Like I'm the head secretary, Eric is my assistant,Wendy over there works with CEDA to sort out carriers and those who are immune, Todd lets people know when their old houses are safe again, and Alex just deals with giving people jobs when they're injured. He's the one who got me this gig."

Sitting back Rochelle let Adria talk while she read through the list. Gardener, Wall Patrol, Gate Keeper, Farm Hand, Water Purification Department, Teacher, Combat Trainer, Gun Care…it went on and on.

"So, what are your names anyways?" Adria pulled out a pen and a piece of yellow, lined paper.

"Oh, Rochelle, Nick, Coach, Ellis, and Willow," She set the list of jobs back on the young secretary's desk and smiled at her. "You guys know what you're doing huh?"

"Well I should hope so, we help run this place. With no government right now it's hard to keep society in order." The wild haired girl looked sad for a moment but quickly hid it. Smiling falsely again she handed Rochelle four more registration forms and waved, "Remember to have everyone come in later today."

Saying goodbye Rochelle left the Main House again, walking past the other cardboard signs. More people were outside now and she could smell smoke in the air. Someone down the street was stoking a fire beneath several turkies on wooden spits. A few other people were pushing old wheelbarrows full of water bottles into each house, probably distributing them amoung the refugees there. One girl was sitting on a large rock, stitching up shirts and jeans with a needle and thread.

It was going to be strange getting used to living like this.

Ellis blinked a few times as he woke up. Something heavy was on top of his chest and keeping him from breathing. As his eyes focused Ellis lifted his head to see Jacob sitting there on top of his ribs. "Hey there little guy. What are ya doin' up so soon?" He yawned.

The bright blue eyes belonging to the toddler studied him for a moment before Jacob held up one of his little hands and waved it around. "Hi…" He gurgled.

"Uh…Hi?" Ellis ruffled the little child's hair.

"Dinosaurs!" Jacob squealed, crawling away from Ellis and heading towards his duffel bag. He fumbled with the zippers for a moment before looking back at the still half-asleep survivor. "Please?"

"Uh… all righ', I'll help you." Standing up the mechanic unzipped the bag and watched as the younger of the two dug through it.

Finally finding his favorite two items the little boy held up a plastic T-rew and a Bronciosaurus. "Dinosaurs!" He yelled, waving them around.

Ellis laughed. "Are those your toys?"

Jacob nodded and set the two toys on the ground. Plopping down next to them he made a loud growling noise and made the T-Rex chase the Bronciosaurus. Ellis smiled as he watched Jacob play. He used to have toy dinosaurs when he was a kid and he and Keith would always have teams of Carnivors and Herbavors. Since neither of them wanted to be the herbavors, they'd just use the carnivors to knock them all down.

Rembering that Willow, Nick, Ro, and Coach were probably still all asleep Ellis turned around and looked at them. Nick was still sleeping like a rock as well as Coach. But Ro was gone and Willow was watching Ellis and Jacob intently. "Hey." The former smiled at her warmly.

"Hey," She smiled back sitting up slowly.

"Mommy!" Jacob dropped his dinosaurs and ran over to her. Throwing his arms around her own right forearm the toddler snuggled his face into her shoulder.

Glancing at Ellis, Willow hugged him back. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Dinosaurs! ROAR!" Jacob yelled, dashing back to his toys.

All the yelling woke Nick and Coach up. Nick rolled right off the couch. "Ouch."

Jacob and Ellis both laughed. "Mornin' Nick. How's your head?"

Grumbling Nick got off of the floor and went into the kitchen part of the small house. Coach stretched, yawning loudly, "You should know better than to wake Nick up…Who's this little guy anyways?"

"This is Jacob. He's Willow's son." Ellis explained.

"ROAR!" Jacob roared again and held up his dinosaurs.

It was going to be easy getting used to living like this…for Ellis at least.

***#***

**Okay, so that was a sorry excuse for a chapter. Sorry, I'm just not feeling the writing vibe right now, but at least I got this new setting laid out. Isn't Jacob cute? I wanted to bring him in, just a little bit of happiness for these guys right now. Also, sorry for the sappy opening with all the hope stuff, I'm just in the sappy feeling right now.**

**Review please? RITS7**


	15. Bubbles and Laundry

**Hello all. I kept changing this next part…I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. First I had Nick describing it, but that was an uber fail…then I got Ro in there but that made it worse…then I tried just writing it author POV but that was a fail as well…so now I'm just wingin' it and you guys get whatever comes.**

**There were some questions on why the CEDA would kill a little girl but not Willow… You'll know why soon…VERY soon :D **

**And yes, I know they 'fell in love' real fast. Cool it okay. You guys ask for a fluffy, happy ending. I give you fluffy and happy. **

**Okay, so enough yammerin'.**

(Willow's POV)

_(One week after previous entry…)_

They all got jobs. Nick was gone at night. He said he had to look out for the infected near the big walls. He was gone a lot and when he wasn't he was sleeping. Rochelle told me it wasn't healthy to stay up all night then sleep all day, like a…ahwall? She said an ahwall was a bird that had big eyes and could see in the dark. She also said she'd find me a picture of an ahwall.

Rochelle was a 'teacher'. She showed little children all about 'numbers' and 'letters' and how to read. I wanted to ask her if she'd show me how to know number and letters too. But, I was a little embarrassed. Jacob went with her every day, waving 'bye-bye' to me.

Coach was a 'cook'. He made food for everyone inside the walls. He also came back with 'news' from CEDA about the 'country'. So now I knew that things were slowly getting better. And a place called 'Alaska' was safe. Nick, Rochelle, and Coach were going there soon. Me and Ellis were going somewhere called 'the labs'.

Ellis worked on machines. He was a mechanic. I wasn't really sure of what that meant, but he came home with black stuff all over his skin. At first I was worried, but he told me it was just the oil he put onto the machines. It came off when he washed his hands.

I didn't have a job. CEDA told me not to take one. I didn't know why though. My skin had healed and I was strong enough to work like everyone else. I figured I could get a job when I was human again though.

I'd be all alone in the house a lot, other than Nick who'd be asleep on the couch. Sometimes I'd just go through my pictures, but after a few hours that'd be boring. So I'd sit at the window and watch the people work. That was way more interesting and kept my attention for a whole day and half of the next. Then a very welcome surprise came; Evelyn came to visit me.

It was hard keeping my secret, but I must've been a very quiet human anyways, because she didn't notice. She was coming to visit me again today, so I'd been waiting outside for the whole morning.

"Hey Willow!" She called, waving at me and smiling.

I waved back and returned the grin. "Hello."

"Got any laundry that needs done?"

I'd never heard of 'laundry' so I wasn't sure how to answer. I shrugged… trying to look like I had half a clue of what she meant.

"Well, let's go look around." She led the way as we walked around my house. Evelyn picked up Ellis's old shirt (which had been sent back to us) and a few pairs of socks. Then she grabbed my hoodie off of its hanger and gathered it all into a pile.

All the time she talked to me, asked questions, and got more dirty clothes together. We talked about the others mostly; she never asked me anything about how I survived. "I see Nick's still working the night shift." Evelyn motioned to Nick, who was snoring quietly from the couch.

I nodded, "He's tired a lot."

"Well, he better not work himself to death." She laughed.

I was startled. "You can do that?" I gasped, eyes wide with fear.

Apparently, my worry was funny to Evelyn because she laughed harder. "No," She said, putting all the clothes into a basket, "I don't think so."

"Oh," I sighed with relief, because if you could, Nick would.

"This is all of it. It's a good thing I suggested this otherwise you guys would be knee deep in laundry."

I realized that the dirty clothes WAS laundry, feeling kinda proud of myself for figuring it out.

"Let's go outside and wash it up." The two of us went outside and she helped me fill a metal tub up with water. "Have you ever done laundry outside?"

"No," I confesed, feeling my face heat up. I didn't know a lot and that was hard to admit.

Evelyn smiled understandingly, "Now's a great time to learn."

Turns out, laundry is really fun. First we mixed in this white powder called 'laundry detergent' and it turned into bubbles. They were amazing! They would float on the top of the water and sometimes fly all the way out! They were beautiful as they floated out of the tub into the clear air and then disappear. At first I was a little disappointed when we were done mixing in the soap, but then things became even MORE fun!

Evelyn put in a wrinkled metal 'wash-board' and started scrubbing the clothes up and down on it. The bubbles got even bigger and there were more of them. I tried to hide my excitement when it was my turn to use the wash board.

We talked more while we washed. Evelyn told me about her plans for the future and how she was going to open up a house for all the children who'd lost their families. I liked that idea, but it made me think. What would happen to Jacob if I never got better? And where would he stay while I was at the labs? I wanted with all my heart to bring him with me. I wanted him to be near me forever. I loved him. Over the past week we'd gotten used to eachother again and we played all the time. I'd tuck him into bed every night bofore going to sleep myself. I'd dress him for school and hug him goodbye. I'd wait for him and Rochelle to come back home the whole day. I wouldn't be able to leave him again.

I asked Evelyn about how she got here. She just smiled and said, "If I never have to tell anyone that story I will be one blessed woman.

I nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. I agreed whole-heartedly.

"Well," She sighed, pulling the last shirt out of the tub and twisting it so the water came out a little. "We need to hang these up to dry."

We hung the clothes up on the piece of rope tied to the nearby tree and the side of the house and clipped them on with clothes pins. Evelyn showed me how to shake out the shirts before hanging them up. When we finally finished I smiled and said proudly, "I think that laundry is my new favorite thing."

She burst out into hooting laughter and I joined in, not really sure why that was so funny.

Evelyn had to go home when the sky started getting dark. I knew night was close, which meant everyone would be home soon and Nick would be leaving.

Rochelle and Jacob got there first, him running up to me and squealing, "Mummy! Mummy!" He stretched his little arms way up, just begging me to lift him from the ground.

I did, hugging his little frame close to me. "Hello," I smiled at Rochelle, "How was the day?"

"Great," She beamed back and followed me inside. "I taught the kids about colors today." Then Rochelle spotted Nick on the couch.

She pressed a finger to her lips and then tip-toed over to Nick. I looked at Jacob questioningly, and he mimicked her, pressing his tiny hand to his mouth and saying "Shhhhh…"

Rochelle was right next to Nick when she stopped and nudged his shoulder. Immeadiately he woke up, gasping out "Whazz goin' on—" before rolling off of the couch the fourth time since we got here.

We all laughed while he muttered something that sounded like, 'Stupid night shift' and went into the kitchen.

I set Jacob down gently, watching as he charged to his dinosaurs, growling loudly.

"How was your day?"

I tried to hide my pride as I aswered, "I did some laundry with Evelyn."

"I didn't know you could do laundry." She smiled.

"I do now."

We spent the rest of the evening in silence, other than Jacob crashing around the house with his dinosaur toys. Nick was finishing getting ready while Rochelle was reading a book and I was outside, folding the laundry I'd done earlier.

I could hear him coming and smell the oil on his skin from about a hundred yards away. I looked up hopefully, seeing him walking up the sidewalk always made me happier. I smiled and waved to him from the yard. He smiled back and walked faster.

I set the pair of jeans I'd been folding down and raced out to meet him. "Ellis!" I called to him, throwing my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Hey Willow," I could hear the exhaustion in his voice, almost hidden behind happiness. I knew he was tired. He was always tired when he came home.

"I did the laundry." I didn't try to hide anything from him. I let the excitement drip from the words. "Evelyn showed me how."

His smile widened. "Tha's great! See I told ya you'd learn a lot."

* * *

The rest of the night was quiet and calm. I'd tucked Jacob in, said goodbye to Nick, greeted Coach, finished folding and putting away the laundry (which I must've said a thousand times that night), and gone through my pictures again. Ellis had fallen asleep when he'd been sitting next to me on the couch and Coach was asleep in his armchair. Rochelle had gone to the Main House to get a few CEDA notices for us.

I looked up at Ellis. His eyes were closed and his head had rested so it was on the back of the couch. His arm was around me and his hand was resting in my lap. I leaned into his side and smiled a little to myself. Things weren't gonna be any easier… but at least I had a shoulder to lean on when I needed it and someone to dry my tears.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy as I listened to Ellis's quiet snoring. I must've fallen asleep because when I opened them again I was being lifted off of the couch.

"We must'a fallen asleep." Ellis's husky voice was whispering. It was pitch black and I could faintly smell Rochelle's sweet, perfumy scent.

"It's a good thing I came then. If you would've slept like that all night then you'd have one heck of a sore neck tomorrow."

Ellis laid me down on our sleeping bag, his hands being infinitly gentle. I realized he did not know that I was half-awake. "So, they said it was only Nick?"

"Only Nick," Rochelle sighed. I could hear the hidden pain in her voice. "They said that he can't go to Alaska…"

* * *

I woke up again to the sound of shouting. "Willow! Willow ya gotta wake up girl. Grab Jacob! We gotta go!" It was Ellis. He was so scared I didn't even bother asking what was wrong.

I jumped up, lifted Jacob out of his makeshift bed, and followed Ellis outside. My insides got cold when I saw he had a gun. Guns meant infected.

We ran as fast as we could. Jacob started crying. People were screaming and I could hear guns going off from down the street. "Keep going Willow! Follow everybody! Go find Ro… I have to go help." Ellis yelled over the screaming.

"What? No!" I stopped. "Ellis, please!"

"Go," He pushed me gently. "Go find Ro. I have to help." He kissed me gently. "Go…" He was begging me now.

"All right," Tears were starting to burn my eyes as I started running again, hugging Jacob close to me. I refused to let the liquid fall from my eyelids as I hurried down the road.

"Mummy…" Jacob whimpered.

"It's okay sweety." I promised, "Everythings gonna be all right. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay…" I repeated those words as I raced along. The screaming wouldn't stop. The shooting wouldn't stop. I wouldn't stop until I reached the school house. Rochelle was standing there with a crowbar in her hand and a few terrified children behind her.

"Willow!" She called, "Where's Ellis?"

I handed her Jacob quickly. "He went to go help. I have to find him Ro—"

She started to tell me not to go. She started to argue…but I turned away and ran as fast as I could without dropping to all fours.

The gunshots were closer now and I could smell the infected. I had nothing to fight them with other than my strength and I couldn't do that in front of everyone. So I improvised. Returning to number five I snatched the nearest weapon I could... a frying pan.

**BAM! Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAAA!**

**I'm so evil. :D**

**Review please…OH! And a special thanks to "LittleMiniGaara" for their fanart. Claim your one shot whenever you feel like it :) **


	16. Without a Goodbye

'**Ello my lovelys! I'm back already! :D**

**I'm actually putting my rear in gear before summer starts and writing.**

***ULTRA SUPER IMPORTANT!***

**I realized that there's no way that I can fit the whole story I have planned out into one thing…sooooo I'm gonna make this thingy a two part story (maybe three if I feel up to extra work).**

***If you did not read the above, read it now***

**On to the awesome!**

(Willow's Pov Still)

I'd never used a hand weapon before. I weighed the pan carefully in my hand, trying to remember the way Nick had used it. I swung it. Oh yes, this would work well.

Letting my predatory skills take control I ran outside of Number 5. I kept my hold on the makeshift weapon firm as the yelling got louder. I could see men and women standing on top of the walls, shooting down. Down at the Infected.

I wrinkled my nose. What a horrible smell. I kept going. Ellis wasn't on the walls. I knew because there was a huge gap in the wall where several men were standing. My so called 'siblings' were trying to get in through the gap. Ellis would be there. He'd be where he could take down as many of them as he could, so he'd be there.

I clung to my pan as I tried to spot Ellis.

"Willow? WHAT do ya think yer doin'?" Standing four feet to my left was Ellis.

"I… not just wait… I was scared."

For a moment I thought he would be angry. But he just looked scared. "You should'a stayed with Ro." He kept shooting at the screaming infected.

I just shook my head. "I had to come."

Then, his smile popped up. "Then make yourself useful and start swingin' that thin'."

I grinned back before taking a few steps forward and swinging my arm as hard as I could. The metal pan in my hand shook a bit as it made contact with a nearby one of the commons. He (?) fell with one hit.

Ellis picked off the ones farther away while I took down whatever came close. It was surprisingly easy with the other survivors around us helping. But the commons kept coming. And coming. And coming.

"THERE ARE TOO MANY!" Somebody screamed when our lines started to waver. "FALL BACK!"

All the people around me and Ellis ran. We didn't though. Nobody told us where to go or what to do. So we didn't run. It wasn't as easy to hold out anymore.

"Willow cover my back, I can hear one o' them back riders."

I nodded and got behind Ellis. It was weird, but it seemed like there were so many of them a second ago…but now…

Then I picked up the scents of a large arm and one of my brothers. "Ellis…" I nudged him with my elbow. He glanced at me over his shoulder, still shooting. "We… need to…up on the wall."

He nodded. We made our way through the infected with ease. "Wha's comin', Willow?"

"A—"

Before I could answer there was a loud growl. "Great. A hunter." Ellis pushed me against the wall and stood to my side.

I held my breath. I didn't want to fight. I just wanted to go to the house and have everything be okay again. I had told myself I'd never have to see another hunter ever again…

Fat chance.

"Did ya hear that?" Ellis whispered.

"What?" I muttered back.

There was a loud gargling noise and then a disgusting puking sound that I'd come to recognize as a Bile-user. And then we were covered in the sticky green substance…"That," Ellis sighed.

There was the unforgettable scream of a hoard.

Ellis grabbed my hand. "Ya ready?"

I nodded, dropping the pan. "Always…"

We turned to face the large gap, Ellis holding up his gun and me dropping into a low crouch. The moment the lesser infected began flooding around the corner Ellis's gun was going off. I took a deep breath and readied myself for battle.

The nearby Hunter shreiked again, but did not launch. He would have to wait. I slashed my way through the commons, easily keeping up with Ellis as he plowed past them.

Then a Large Arm charged past, picking Ellis up as he went. "Willow!" He yelled.

I turned to run and help him. I had only gotten three steps closer when the other Hunter finally decided to join in.

"GET OFF!" I screamed at him (?) as we wrestled. He (?) was strong; far stronger than I was…but not faster.

He pinned me down, trying to bite me, scratching my legs and arms as we fought. I punched the Hunter as hard as I could before rolling a few feet away. I hopped off of the ground and leapt at the Large  
Arm that had Ellis. It howled angrily as I clung to it with one hand and slashed away with the other.

It reached back and plucked me off, throwing me towards one of the nearby houses. The force of the impact knocked the plywood over and knocked the wind out of me.

"Willow!" I heard Ellis yell over the ringing in my ears. "Run Willow! Run!"

I groaned as I crawled out of the rubble. It was quiet now…very, very quiet. I hissed in pain when I tried to stand. My legs hurt. My head hurt. My chest hurt.

Everything was fuzzy when I tried to look around. No infected were there. That was good. Where was Ellis…?

Gentle hands wrapped around my arms, lifting me. I looked up to see Ellis, smiling sadly. He said something but it was covered by the ringing in my ears. It faintly sounded like 'Thank goodness yer okay' but I couldn't tell. He hugged me gently.

I could feel and smell the warm blood on his chest. It was staining his shirt and slowly ozzing down his torsoe. His arms had new bites on them. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes for him to be okay.

"Let's get you home before anyone comes out here." He brushed my hair out of my eyes and took me towards Number 5. We both stumbled a bit at first. It hurt. Walking I mean. I was so tired I hardly even noticed that nobody was home.

Ellis sat me down on the bed and motioned for me to stay there. I didn't even argue. He went into the kitchen and pulled the first aid kit down. Setting it down on to the bed next to me he pulled out a large gauze bandage. He rolled my jeans up a bit so my shins were showing and started to wrap them in the bandages. I realized—shuddering as it dawned on me—that I was bleeding even more than he was.

He tied the bandages and grabbed some more. Then he pulled my hoodie off and started wrapping my arm. I hissed a bit when his fingers accidentally brushed against the sore skin. He muttered an apology before tying off those bandages too.

I watched quietly as he tugged his own shirt off. I forced myself not to cry when I saw all of the bite marks on his skin, both the new ones and the old scars. I wouldn't cry anymore. He reached for the kit again, but I beat him to it.

"I can do it, Ellis." I pointed out.

"Willow I—"

"Let me do it." I said firmly. He sighed but allowed me to gently wrap his torso in the gauze. I tried to be gentle but I could feel him shaking with pain everytime my hands accidentaly pressed against the wounds. "I am sorry."

"What?" Ellis tilted his head. I stared up at him. "Why are ya sorry? This ain't yer fault Willow. We didn't know where to go."

"Where a—are evey—ever-everyone?" I stumbled over the words a bit, knowing that I sounded awkward.

His hand rested on my shoulder. "We'll find 'em."

I nodded, going back to wrapping his wounds. We were silent for a minute or two, other than Ellis's hitched breathing. "Ellis…"

"Mhmm?"

"What…will happen to me?"

Ellis sighed and hugged me close to him. I nuzzled his chest, never wanting him to let go. "I'm not gonna lie to ya Willow. I dunno what's gonna happen. But I do know this," He rested his cheek on the top of my head. "I am never gonna let them take you away."

I smiled, hugging him one more time. Then I pulled away. "Let's go find everyone."

"Sou-ounds good," I smiled meekly.

(Sweet Little Ellis's POV)

Willow and I walked outta the house towards the Main House. I thought about what happened to Nick while we walked. Turns out, he was a carrier. They weren't gonna let him go with Ro and Coach. I tried not ta think about how they might kill 'im like they killed that little girl. I wondered why they hadn't killed Willow yet.

"Ellis," Her hand brushed against mine before holding onto it. "It's quiet…"

I nodded, knowin' that everyone probably still thought there were zombies around. "They're all hidin'."

We walked some more. And more. And more.

We passed the Main House.

We passed Evelyns house.

We passed my work place.

We passed the school.

We passed Nick's post.

We passed the kitchens.

We passed the CEDA offices.

We passed the emergency communicator tower.

And we came face to face with the wall.

Willow looked at me, pullin' her hood down. "No one…"

"We…We just passed them up. They're out there somewhere." I muttered, not lookin' at her. "They're just all hidin' somewhere."

"I'm tired." She leaned into me, closin' her eyes a little.

I sighed, swallowin' all panic that had tried to escape. I had to stay calm. I had to take care of Willow. "We'll go hide out in the Main House until someone comes to find us."

She nodded, her eyes droopin' a little. I bent down a little and swept her knees out from under her gently. Ignorin' her muttered protests I carried her to the main house.

"Ellis…I don't need…lifted…"

"Hush girl, yer half asleep already."

"I'm…too big to be carried."

I laughed. "Oh please, you're super light Willow. Trust me one time I had to carry Keith all the way home from the garage this one time…"

We kinda fell into a silence after that. Then, just as I'd come to expect, after a few minutes Willow said "Tell me…"

I grinned real wide. "Keith was tryin' to fix one of the trucks we had in the shop one day when Dave came inta the shop. He didn't know Keith was still under the car, otherwise he wouldn't've turned the lights off. But he didn't know, so he did."

We were at the steps to the main house so I opened the door with my shoulder. I carried Willow past a few of the desks before settin' her down and sittin' next to her.

"There aren't any windows in the part of the shop Keith was in, so it was pitch black. He crawled out from under the car okay, but it was the screws he'd left on the floor next to 'im that got 'im. They got stuck in 'is knee and…"

I went on and on about how I'd come in about ten minutes later to find Keith sprawled on the floor, how I'd carried him to his house cause we didn't have a phone at the shop cause ours was broke, and how it had taken three hours to find all the screws and patch 'im up.

And Willow listened.

She always listened.

Once I was done talkin' she smiled and said, "Thanks Ellis. I…I love your voice…"

I frowned a little. "Thanks I guess." It was a weird thin' to hear her say, but I guess it made sense. "You get some sleep, ya hear? We need all the rest we can get to go find everyone."

Willow nodded; her amazin'ly blue eyes already half-closed. "Good-night Ellis…I love you…"

"I love you too Willow." I let her rest her cheek against my shoulder. "Good nigh'."

I couldn't sleep. With a gapin' hole in our wall I knew zombies wouldn' waste any time comin' back, and the fact that everyone was still missin' didn' really help my nerves much. I kept my gun close and Willow closer. I didn't wanna lose her again.

I kinda had it figured out then why it was so easy to love Willow and for her to love me. Ever since I'd lost Keith and my momma there'd been nobody listenin' to me. Dave had always been a good listener and even Amanda got a hoot outta my stories but who knew where they were. Willow loved my stories, but I knew it wasn't only 'cause they made her laugh. She needed them. I figured hearin' about someone's life as a regular human helped her along. It helped her heal. I needed someone to listen 'cause I was healin' too.

We balanced eachother out. That's what made love between us so easy.

I was deep in thought when footsteps started up. Someone—or something—was just stumblin' into the Main House. I let my hand close around my magnum as they got closer. I reminded myself 'Don't shoot unless it charges or starts growlin' at cha'.'

Whoever—or whatever—it was, was either hurt real bad or had a barely workin' limb. I heard a cabinet open and close. Well, I didn't think that zombies could open cabinets.

"Crud," Sighed whoever it was. "Two unacounted for and I can't find the list."

"Hello? Is someone there?" I whisper/yelled (ya know when yer kinda whisperin' but yellin' at the same time). "Who are you?"

A blond teen-aged boy poked his head around the corner. "Well, hi." He waved. "Yeah someone's here. I'm Eric. I work here. I was actually looking for you guys. Are you the infected and…Ellis I think your name was."

I nodded slowly. "How'd you know my name?"

"CEDA official operations, sir. I could use your case number, but your names easier to remember."

I cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anythin'. CEDA Official Operations? Case number? Heck, I was to relieved to see people again to ask.

"Where is everyone?" I slid myself away from Willow, carefully ressetlin' her against the wall.

"CEDA is taking care of them now. The whole village has evacuated. You guys gotta go to the Labs a little earlier than planned."

"At least I don't have ta go through any heartfelt good-byes."

Eric laughed a little, losin' his official stature. "Come on… the CEDA's are waitin'."

"Willow," I bent down and touched her cheek gently. Her blue eyes fluttered open for a second and then started to close again. "Get up Willow. We gotta clear out. They came back for us?"

"Jacob?" She asked hoarsly.

I shook my head. "He's not here yet. We gotta go to the labs now okay?"

She nodded and I knew she wasn't actually listenin' to me. She was too tired. She was just too worn down and still half asleep.

"We're gonna go get you better okay Willow?" I pulled her to her feet and then lifted her up again.

It was hard to not see Nick, Ro, and Coach one more time.

It was hard knowin' I may never see them again.

It was hard leavin' my new home.

It was harder to think of giving up…

Maybe that's why we kept on goin'…

Together.

**YAY! Sap and crap loaded chapter. Jeeze I need inspiration :P**

**Sooooo, I had a humiliating day the day before yesturday and my school is still in session because of a stupid strike. SO while all my friends from other schools are three weeks into summer vacation I'm still doing finals. I keep telling myself only one more week BUT that's taking forever :PP**

**I am nearing the end of this story and the beginning of two new ones. **

**The first will be the oneshot for LittleMiniGarra. It'll probably be called 'Shut up and Shoot' or 'That Suit is not your color'.**

**The second will be (cue fanfare) the sequel and conclusion to this story. Yes I am dragging it out, thanks for noticing :D**

**I demand reviews! Please?**

_**Also, the idea for a fem-hunterXellis story was MINE! Ask me if you want to use it and I'd be happy to let you. Just don't do it without asking :D**_


	17. Goodbyes Never Last Forever

**I hath returned! **

**Haha, so yeah, I'm back already. I'm just gonna start before I bore you all to death. **

*********IMPORTANT*******

**This is the second to last chapter. This is also the last you'll hear from Willow and Ellis until the sequel. I will let you know when that comes out.**

**(Warning; smoking, blood, and **_****SPOILER!****_** Hinted suicide. **_****End SPOILER****_** Nothing too bad though.)**

(Ellis's POV)

Willow was wide awake now. She seemed really happy to be goin' somewhere new. She was hummin' a little and hoppin' from the curb down to the dirt road, to the curb, and back again.

"I still can't believe it." Eric smiled, watchin' her the whole time. I looked at him, askin' a question without really talkin'. "You're friend I mean. We've found a few infected like her, but none of them could talk and they were all hostile."

"There are more like Willow?" I asked. To be honest, I never really thought about if there were more infected like her. Maybe she was kinda a special infected; a whole new strain who could understand humans, just like her.

"Not exactly like Willow, but they didn't deteriorate like the others and they all had motor skills." He stopped for a second and a long string of profanities flew out of his mouth.

Willow froze mid-hop and covered her mouth in surprise. It was almost funny to see her standin' there on top of the sidewalk with one foot raised to hop off and her eyes all wide and her hands over her mouth.

I didn't have time to think it was funny though.

Eric pushed us towards one of the houses, "Go in there and stay quiet."

"What? Why?"

He shook his head silently and shoved me through the door. Willow hurried in after me and we stood next to the half closed door, peekin' out.

Eric limped out to the middle of the road and leaned against his shotgun.

"What's he doin'?" I whispered to Willow.

She shrugged. "What does him…having?"

Eric had pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and got one out. Lightin' it he put it between his lips and took a deep breath. What on earth was he doin'? He was way to young to be smokin' and we shoulda been high-tailin' it outta there.

"CEDA official, state your buisness." Eric yelled after takin' another drag from his cigarette.

"Squad A-14, sir, responding to the distress call."

A-14…those were the guys who picked us up at the Mall…they were the ones who'd killed the little girl.

Eric saluted to someone me and Willow couldn't see. "Evacuation was a success. Unfortunately we have five dead."

"This was where you were keeping specimen 99257 correct? The half-infected."

Willow grabbed my hand and whispered, "That's me…?"

I nodded and watched Eric.

"Correct."

"Where is it now?"

I held my breath. Eric was goin' ta tell 'em where Willow was…and who knew what they were plannin'. We had to get away.

"I don't know." He lifted the cigarette to his mouth again. Takin' a long drag he looked around. "I thought their chopper got 'em already."

"You. Don't. Know?" The unseen CEDA repeated.

"Right."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure if I knew I'd tell you."

I moved a little so I could see who Eric was talkin' to. It was the tall guy I'd gotten mad at in the mall; The one who didn't want Willow around.

"I hope you would. What squad are you from?"

"Double C—19," Eric shifted a bit, clearly nervous.

"Huh," The guy smiled a twisted, ugly smile, "Sounds like my squad outranks yours."

Eric took another quick breath from his cigarette.

"I'd hate to have to call in and let the main base know that Squad Double C—19 needs a new member because of an…" His grin widened, "An unfortunate 'accident'."

Eric dropped his cigarette and stepped on it to put it out. "I get the message…apparently CEDA has given up all decency and told you that killing the innocent is okay."

"What CEDA doesn't know won't kill it."

"The zombies are doing that themselves." Eric stepped aside. "Please, don't let me get in the way of your goose chase."

The dark haired official glared at Eric one last time before passin' by.

Eric watched him go and shook his head slowly. He came over to the door and pulled it all the way open. "Come on."

We walked in silence for a good half-of-an-hour. Willow had stopped her care free hoppin' and was just walkin' beside me now. She hummed some more but didn' say anythin'.

Finally Eric stopped and sighed, "The world would be way better off with less people like THAT guy."

Willow nodded, "And not so much zombies."

He laughed and nodded. "You're probably right. Well, there's your ride out of here." He pointed at a large black army truck waitin' just outside the gates.

"Ain't you comin'?" I asked, lookin' at him.

He shook his head and lifted up his pant-leg. A clear bite was on his leg, still bleedin' a little. "Can't… I'm not immune."

I stared at this kid for a second. He couldn't've been more than 17 years old. And he was smilin' at me even though he knew he was a dead man.

"This is my last service." He laughed a little. "Who'd've guessed that I'd finally get to see the slime who killed my family before I went."

I opened my mouth to talk but he just shook his head.

"Just do me one favor Ellis. Don't let her anywhere near the A-14. They're just looking to get rid of her. Also, if you see Adria…tell her to find a new assistant." We both laughed a little.

"Thanks man, we owe you a lot."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that sappy crap. You owe me nothing. Bye Ellis. You too Willow, take care of yourselves."

Willow nodded. "Thank you Eric. Bye."

We hopped into the four door truck. There was a one sided mirror seperatin' the front seats from ours. The mirror side was facin' us.

"We look…" Willow crinkled her nose, "bloody."

I nodded, lookin' myself over. I looked real different. My hair was grown out a little and curly. Without my hat I looked totally different. My shirt was ripped and blood-stained, my face and hands were covered in my own blood and about twenty zombie parts splattered across my shirt and jeans.

Willow didn' look as bad, but she still looked beaten up. A few small bruises were around her cheeks and on her chin. Her hoodie was almost completely shredded and blood caked her bandaged arm. Other than that, she looked okay.

"I miss heated water." I sighed.

"Hmmm…" Willow leaned back in her seat and pulled her knees to her chest. "I miss fighting."

I frowned and looked over at her. "What?"

"Fighting," She repeated, "With the other infected."

I was about to ask her why but I was cut off by a loud gunshot. Nobody but Eric had a gun with him other than me. No zombies were around. And the driver was still in the truck. I swallowed hard and tried not to imagine what he'd just done. I just closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Poor kid. He'd never graduated high school. Never owned a house. Never had a family. Never followed whatever dream he'd had. Never really lived. And now he'd taken his own life and had his last breath.

The truck started and began rollin' forward. Willow started hummin' again quietly.

"Willow?"

"Yes?"

"What song is that?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Song?"

"The one you keep hummin'?"

She shrugged. "Eve would…hummin' it sometimes."

I laughed a little and put my arm around her. "We'll meet up with Eve soon."

And Rochelle,

...,...,...,...,...,...And Nick,

...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...And Coach,

...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...And Jacob,

...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...And maybe even Eric when the time came.

...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...It was a time for goodbyes,

...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,..,...,...,...,..,..,.,..,...,...,...,...,...,...,..,...,.,.,...,..,.,..,.,..,...,...,...,...,...,..,..,.,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...But 'Goodbyes' never last forever.

**I can't decide whether this is the end or not. **

**It may be….**

**Then the sequel can start and we can get on with the healing.**

**I think I'll do an Epiloge though, and a THANK YOU chapter after that.**

**By the way, if you take the time to read this, I still need more fan-art. I'd really like one with Willow on the curb if you don't mind, but it can be of whatever character in this story you want.**

**Willow and the Fem-hunterXellis idea are mine. So are Eric, Adria, and the other teens in this story. If you wanna use 'em, ASK! I will probably say YES! So just drop me a line and let me know.**

'**Shut Up and Shoot' is currently pending. **

**Thank you all and please review. Explanations of Willow's condition is coming in the sequel.**


	18. They Left Them Behind

**Hello again! I came back to this as soon as I could. Special thanks to Lady Snowstorm, who pointed out to me that this was missing. Haah.**

**SO yeah, thanks for the reviews and all so here it is. Kinda angsty-ish.**

**The Final Chapter.**

(No POV. Following Nick, Coach, Evelyn, Rochelle, and Jacob)

They were in another helicopter. All six of them had made it out. They'd waited as long as they could. It hadn't been long enough.

They'd left them behind. Alone.

Ellis and Willow were still down there in that mess. Just the two of them.

"They'll be fine." Coach repeated. "They're strong. They'll make it."

Nick had his head in his hands. He was so tired that he was falling asleep even though the helicopter was bucking violently and whirring loudly. He was a dead man walking. He just knew he was.

"Hey." Rochelle sat down next to him on the metal seat. "It'll be okay." She whispered so he could only hear.

"I know." He lied.

Evelyn was holding the sobbing Jacob close. She started humming quietly to calm him down. "Mummy…" He sniffled a little.

"Mommy's coming sweety. She's helping down there."Little tears flowed out of his bright blue eyes. He didn't understand. He couldn't understand.

Coach put a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "We're going to be all right." She knew what he meant. He was telling her that he honestly had no idea whether or not Ellis and Willow would make it. He just knew the six of eight would.

"What do we do now?" Rochelle asked.

"I guess you're going to the main safe zone." Nick smiled a little. "I'll see what I can do on the other side of the walls."

"This is all so confusing." Evelyn sighed. "One second we're safe and the next we have to jump at the sight of our own shadows to stay alive."

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "But it's better than always having to be afraid of our shadows."

"Here, here." Rochelle laughed a little.

"And now I don't have to listen to his crazy stories." Everyone laughed.

"Coach is right." Evelyn smiled, "We'll all be fine. Next thing we know we'll all be back home telling our stories to our families. Willow will come back and Ellis will too."

"That's right. And we'll all make it out." Coach dug five water bottles out of the bag the pilot had given them. "To us, the survivors!"

They all raised their bottles and shouted, "The survivors!"

_**6 months later (Epilogue)**_

'Coach' Elliot Franklin:

Coach's life after his escape was a quiet one. His daughter's house in Northern Oregon had been secured and he left to live with her. He became the small colonies chief advisor and also the best cook in the state. He now lives with his daughter, her husband, and his two grandchildren. Since he made it to the colony several months ago he hasn't seen another infected. His views on the apacolypse were never spoken. He asked to remain unquoted.

Rochelle 'Ro' Brookes:

Rochelle's life after her escape was a busy one. Her sister's home in Western Pennsylvania was cleared and left to her. She became a foster mother to Jacob Ramirez. She also became her towns defence office leader and lead editor to the whole countries singular news letter. She lives with her foster child Jacob and her fiance Nicolas. Her views on the apacolypse were as follows, "I have never witnessed—and never will again—something so horrifyingly sickening. I will never look back on my months spent in the undead world."

Nicolas 'Nick' Harrison:

Nick's life after his escape was a terrifying one. He was labled a carrier and unallowed to enter the safe-zones. He decided to become a volunteer CEDA worker and is now the captain of his squad D-11. He usually lives with his squad of 12 men wherever they're working but he will soon be residing in his Pennsylvanian home with his fiancée Rochelle and his foster son Jacob. His views on the apacolypse are as follows, "It's one crazy ride. When I get out of this I'll be the happiest man on earth. I can't wait to re-join the living and leave these crazy undead behind."

Evelyn 'Eve' Rochester:

Eve's life after her escape was a simple one. She moved into the safe zome in Alaska. She became a nurse there and also became a part time teacher. She lives alone in her home. Her statement held classified CEDA information and could not be printed.

Ellis Rodney McKinnen:

_**Information Classified: **_**Information Could Not Be Printed. CEDA code 778**

Willow Anne Ramirez:

_**Information Classified: **_**Information illegal. CEDA code 14**

**Final Author's Note, ALL MUST READ!**

**Thank you all for your patience and your reviews. **

**Thank you for sticking with this story too.**

**No, this isn't the end and NO it isn't necisarily a happy ending but it isn't really the end!**

**After I finish 'Shut Up and Shoot' for LittleMiniGara I will continue with the sequel.**

**You're all asking yourselve, Why the crap is this called 'Wind in the Willows'? Read the upcoming Epilogue and it'll make sense.**

**Goodbye and thank you all. Individual thank you's on next chapter.**


	19. Thank You's and The Ending

**1. Reimello Akatsuki:** My first reviewer! :D Even though you only left one, I really appreciate that you took the time to read a no review story! Thank you!

**2.** **Dinosaurshapedchicken: **Second reviewer! Thank you for both of your reviews, I really appreciate them. Thank you!

**3. Enclosure123: **Third reviewer! Thanks for both of your reviews and your PM's. Keep writing and thanks for everything.

**4. EricG: **As I was reading through my reviews I was kinda shocked at how your name was the same as Eric in my story. I had to laugh, cause I didn't do that on purpose. Thanks for your review!

**5. Xmodios: **Fifth reviewer! Thank you for both of your reviews! I really appreciate them!

**6. Long Lost Intentions: **Thank you for all three of your reviews! They mean a lot.

**7. IcyEmo15:** Thanks a gazillion for your review AND asking before using my idea! I really appreciate it. You're story was awesome and I'm glad I said yes to your idea! :D

**8. Maaka oro: **The eighth reviewer! Thank you for taking the time to review, even though it was only once, it means so much to me to know that my readers like my work.

**9. UlluoaNicanor: **Thank you for all 3 of your reviews! Your ideas and critisism are a gift to my writing and you've helped me through your reviews.

**10. ZackWarren: **Thank you for your reviews! You were the tenth person but you reviewed twice!

**11. Hunterscreed10: **HOLY COW! Six reviews! Thank you so much for sticking with me through the story and btw your name is ingenious! Thank you!

**12. durxa: **You left me four whole reviews! :D thank you so much for taking the time to give me ideas!

**13. DJ dork: **Five reviews from DJ dork. WOW! Thank you for leaving me so many, I really appreciate it :)

**14. TaquitoCagy: **You were my 14th reviewer and I loved your name! Thank you for your review.

**15. Mattrocks: **Thank you for all 4 of your reviews! I appreciate it so much that you left me so many!

**16. Nameless Daydreamer: **8 reviews! 8 reviews! 8 reviews! Thank you sooo much for reviewing my work so many times!

**17. GarrusIsMyHomeboy: **Thank you, dear 17th reviewer, for your review! I really appreciate it!

**18. Slicerness: **Thank you for all five of your reviews, the PM's and your offer to Beta for me. Oh yeah, and I was just wondering, is your icon supposed to be Strong Bad or am I just crazy?

**19. Yara 8D: **Thank you for all 8 of your reviews! I love your name and your icon, they're so cute!

**20. DawnFireAngel: **Thank you for taking the time to review my work!

**21. Ruler of Humans: **Thank you so much for both of your reviews! They were really helpful, because I got the one while I was in the middle of a writer's block! Thanks again!

**22. : **Thank you for taking the time to review! I appreciate it!

**23. EagleGamer15: **Thank you for reviewing Wind in the Willows TWICE! :D

**24. xAvengetheNightmarex6661: **Thank you for your review! Oh! And I love your name, haha.

**25. Tinkies: **Thank you so much for your 8 reviews! They were all so inspiring and got me through a lot of writer's blocks. I hope I get to hear from you in the sequel.

**26. Congie: **11 REVIEWS! ^.^ thankyouthankyouthankyou! You reviewed the most out of everyone! You're reviews were all so helpful and I really hope you come back again for the sequel! Thank you SO MUCH!

**27. Madori: **Hey, 27th reviewer! Thanks for your review; it means a lot to know I'm doing well.

**28. Lady Snowstorm: **Hahah, Batman Spork, haha. Thank you so much for reviewing 4 TIMES! It means a lot to me whenever people review my work so often.

**29. SlappyJay: **Thank you for all four of your reviews! FOUR! I really appreciate that you came back so many times to review! :D

**30. JohnLink-OneshotProductions: **Thank you for your review!

**31. DamienDarkside: **Thank you for your review, your PM's, and your Beta-ing! You helped this story so much! Thanx again!

**32. IronReaper091: **Thank you for your review!

**33. Kentcharm: **Thank you for your review!

**34. VXSpawn of Kyuubi-NineTailsXV: **Thank you for your review!

**35. Vampire865: **Thank you for both of your reviews! I love it when I hear from somebody more than once! :D

**36. The Scorpiun King: **WOW! Four reviews in a row! Thank you so much for reviewing so often, and for your encouragement!

**37. Jay Stainz: **Thank you for your review!

**38. Niea-7: **Thank you for your review!

**39. Cheyenne-Lesat: **Thank you for your review!

**40. AtsukoOokani: **Thank you for your review!

**41. Vast Grandada: **Thank you for your review!

**42. Ded-nvr-lving-vmpr: **Thank you for your review!

**43. BlackRitual: **Thank you for your review!

**44. The amazing soup: **Thank you for your review!

**45. Mr. Cuddles: **Thank you for your review!

**46. SyconKnight: **Thank you for your review!

**47. DOAEliot4: **Thank you for your review!

**48. ZelPhel: **Thank you for your review!

**49. LittleMiniGaara: **Four reviews AND a fanart? You ROCK! Thank you so much and I'm workning on your oneshot "Shut Up and Shoot". It's almost done! :D

**50. Alice The Bob: **Woot! Woot! My 50th reviwer! Thanks a million times over for all 6 of your reviews! I hope to hear from you during the sequel.

**51. Demon-hell-fire: **Thank you for your three reviews! They mean a lot and thanks for taking the time to write them.

**52. ShadowSlayer1331: **Thank you for your review!

**53. BlackxValentine: **Thank you for both of your reviews! It means so much to me that you would take the time to write them!

**54. Spydertiger: **Thank you for your review!

**55. DodgerJoey: **Thank you for your review!

**56. Majestic Wolfs: **Thank you for your review!

**57. Silver Bullit851: **Thank you for your review!

**58. Butters321: **Thank you for your review. Critisism is welcome and the reasons for Willow being the way she was will be in the sequel. Thank you.

**So there you have it. The final tally. **

**I am still accepting FanArt and I'm still offering Oneshots for whoever sends me some.**

**Now, for the epilogue.**

**+++#+++ (Note; the above thank you's did not apply to the previous chapter or this one. I did review count before that.)+++#+++**

**Twenty Years After the Escape:**

A young man walked down the old forest path towards his home. His black hair blew back in the warm breeze and his bright blue eyes were alert and ready. He'd grown up differently than most. He'd lived his life in an undead world. Even though his country had been freed five years earlier, the 22 year old was still highly jumpy.

He was only two when it began. Only twelve when he chose to join CEDA and battle the zombies. Only seventeen when it ended. And it would still live with him forever.

He was near his house now. He could see his front porch.

"Daddy, Daddy!" A small girl shouted, running down the front stairs. "You're home!"

He knelt down and scooped the small child into his arms. "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I missed you." She smiled widely. "We planted a new tree while you were gone."

He brushed the brown hair out of the small girl's face. "You did? Where is it?"

She wriggled out of his grasp and took his hand. "This way," She pulled him around to the backyard. "There. It's another one of grandma's trees." She pointed towards a small willow sapling. "See daddy? Mommy helped me plant it with Auntie Ro."

He smiled, looking at the small tree. "It's beautiful Amanda; you three did a nice job."

"Jacob!" He turned to see his wife standing at the back door. "You're home!" She ran out to meet him, her own light brown hair flying out behind her.

"Alyssa," He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"You're home early." She noted, taking a step back. Alyssa examined Jacob's face closely. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "We finished. Swept the whole area four times and they're gone."

Alyssa smiled a bit. "So that's that?"

"Not exactly…I'm getting a new assignment in a month."

"Well…We'll have to stretch the month out."

"Can we go see Auntie Ro and Uncle Nick?" Amanda pulled on her father's pant leg. "Can we? Pleeeeeaaaassssse…?"

"Well…" Jacob pretended to think for a moment, knowing it would drive his daughter crazy. "Okay. I guess so."

"Hooray! We'll be like a big family again!" She cheered, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I'll go call and see if it's all right." Alyssa laughed. She kissed her husband quickly before heading inside.

Jacob and Amanda sat on the porch swing while they waited. They were both silent, watching the birds fly low to the ground and the willow tree waving softly in the light breeze. "Look daddy. The tree knows its safe here." She rested her head on her dad's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too buttercup." He said smiling. "This will be over soon."

And it was. Only two years later America was declared clear of all infected. Five years after that, cities were popping up all over the place. After only 30 years the nation had fully recovered and was thriving once again. In 2042 all was well.

I cannot release much information on Willow and Ellis yet. CEDA is still in control of their full files. I was lucky to get this much published without getting arrested or threathened. It was hard getting enough information on the two to even write at all. Eventually CEDA will lose their power and I'll get those files. Until then, this ending will have to do._** I**_ don't even know what happened to Ellis or Willow.

Thank you for your support and I hoped to get you all the ending you deserve as readers.

**Love and Rockets,**

**Marie (a.k.a. RITS7)**

**So this is goodbye for now. I promise to have '**_**Shut Up and Shoot'**_** uploaded ASAP and then the sequel will be up too. I'll put a message on this story when I update so you know. **

_**Reviews at completion: **_159

Thank You!


	20. Sorry!

**WHOOPS! My computer crashed while I was uploading the previous two chapters and one was deleted. Please read it, it's called 'They Left Them Behind'.**

**I'm so sorry for this!**

**Special thanks to Lady Snowstorm who pointed out that I never mentioned Coach! WAH! That woulda been real bad.**

**Thanks for your patience :D**


End file.
